On the FlipSide
by SKRowling
Summary: If I only Had a... Oh wait I do! What If it was me instead of Jade to have a... well you know. I know all of this would have turned out so differently. would Jade and I still get together? FUTA JORI challenge bye JayAKAJordan. Tori POV. Disclaimer: I do not own in any part Victorious or any of the characters except those created by me expressly for the story purposes.
1. Take a Hint

**A/N: So.. Jay AKA Jordan posted a challenge for a Tori Futa. I thought... ugh... I did it all before but she wanted Tori to be... somewhat different and then I thought... HMMMM. What if "If I only Had A..." had been the other way around. I find that Tori's background makes for this story to have a very different color to it. Soooo. I took Her challenge and this is what happened to the first chapter of our Favorite Futa story. HA! OMG... I don't even know if I would be able to survive this! So Read.. and Don't be shy! Do that thing with that little review button. I read an awesome story last night by Camyadig called "Strictly Business"... Can I say, Fan Fiction has the best writers! Please check her out!  
**

**Tell me what you really think! - S.K.**

* * *

**Take a hint**

I stood in front of my mirror and I debated on whether I wanted to change, or just wear the clothes I had worn to school today. Pedeja que soy, because Jade couldn't care less what I wear. Besides we were going to be there with Sikowitz.

"Forget it Vega… Never gonna happen chica." I whisper to my reflection and ran the brush through my hair and retouched my make-up just before Trina called out to me. "Tori, lets go if you wanna do what Sikowitz asked."

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back. And I ran down the stairs.

"That's what you're gonna wear?" She said looking at me.

"What? " I asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"You wore that all day!" She insisted.

"So?"

"I thought you had something to do with…" she paused and looked to see if my parents were around and whispered "Jade!"

"Why are you whispering, they're gone!" I said.

"You know that you like her, like her, you should ALWAYS look like you could get her!"

"What? Do I look bad in this?" I asked checking myself in the mirror.

"No, but she already saw you in that." She insisted. I rolled my eyes and headed out of the door.

"I also don't want to look too desperate."

Trina knows too much about me. It was weird okay, because I guess I should say what's up. I mean. Fine… okay… here I go. So I guess there is no secret that I am gay. I mean I'm bi I like guys, but I love girls. But I didn't really know how much until my first day at Hollywood Arts.

_When I bumped into Beck and spilled coffee all over his shirt. I thought this guy is hot as hell; maybe I am normal. I was glad because I thought I could like this guy and make him mine. I mean he was looking at me all smoldering and everything._

_But I should have known, hot guy, hotter girl. Jade's angry face came out from behind him all menacing y mierda… I began to feel this humming burning sensation in my body. I just thought… Fuck she's Sexy, and then it happened. The thing that Trina and Mom had been telling me about all of my life. I felt it growing. She stepped closer and it hurt and it stretched. It had never happened to me before with any girl I liked and the feeling was strange. I backed off as fast as I could and sat in my seat. Then she poured coffee all over my head and I was cured. Or so I thought. But I wanted to get home as fast as possible. I had to talk to my mom. I needed to understand why it had never happened before. I'd had girlfriends before. I had never actually had sex before, or even came close, but I had wanted to and that feeling had never happened._

What is it that happened to me you ask, well… I am a Futa… a girl all woman , I have a vagina and a uterus and I can get pregnant and everything. But there are some of us in my family that if we wanted to be with a woman, like I do, we can grow a penis. Yes , that's what I said. I grow a dangling participle, but only when I need it. Let me tell you, my bicho is not small. I'm hung baby, like a stallion and I know how to use it.

Yes I've used it. Many, many times. Usually happens whenever I hang out with my friends, and I catch a glimpse of a pretty girl. Sometimes I disappear. I get it in a lot. Mami loves the chocha, and I let her indulge as frequently as I can. But I'd rein her in if I could ever have Jade West.

Trina dropped me off early at Nozu. So freaking early I wasn't supposed to be here for another hour and a half. So I was stuck there for God knew how long I began to get bored. A cute brunette sat next to me. I looked her over and sipped my green iced tea. She noticed me looking and turned to her friend. "Mirala… es muy linda no?" Ah a Mexican. Nice… Mami twitched a little in my pants as I tried to seem like I couldn't understand that they were talking about how pretty they thought I was.

I stepped off of the barstool making sure my chest was pressed against Mariana's back. At least that is what I think her friend called her. "Conpermiso," I whispered into the skin of her neck and smiled at her letting my smile linger on her as I walked to the ladies room. She blushed and turned to her friend. I walk on, confident that I will get followed, and sure enough, as I finished checking the stalls for other people the door opened, and Mariana walked in.

I smiled, a really big friendly smile and allowed that warm feeling to take over me. "Hola, hablas Español?"

"A little, " I lied in English, "Te comprendo." I told her I understand what she is saying and she turns a shade of deeper red. She goes on to tell me that she was visiting from Mexico City and I reminded her of a girlfriend she had there. I smiled. She wasn't sure I was gay but she had a feeling and wondered if she could call me some time.

I smiled and pulled my pen out of my bag and wrote my number on her forearm. Then I kissed her forearm and continued to trail kisses from there all the way to her neck bringing her flush against me. I pushed her back, all the way back to the door of the bathroom and I locked it. I pressed her there against it and cursed that I didn't have time to put on a condom without her noticing.

So I explained my Mami to her, as I rolled one on. She looked so intrigued and eager once I was ready.

* * *

Needless to say that I was in a fairly good mood when Sikowitz and then Jade finally showed up. Fuck, my baby looked good. She always did, I just wish… Wait, did Sikowitz Just say we were on a date? Man was I glad that I did get it in before this… Too much time with Jade was always bad for my libido.

Then the greatest thing happened. Two boys pushed us together. The whole left side of my body hummed and yes I was uncomfortable, because my freaking Skinny Jeans got a little tighter, but I really liked the contact with the girl of my dreams and nightmares. They asked us for a little… song action, and I knew exactly what song was fitting.

* * *

_I am not your missing link,_

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint, _

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

Jade and I took a bow, I laughed and hugged her making sure my hips stayed as far away from hers as I could. Stupid part was... the dude's didn't take the hint.

"OWWW, Ladies that was hot!" Dark haired huevón said coming up to my girl and wrapping his arm around her. She looked sick to her stomach and I was glad that she was enjoying their attention on her as much as I was. Which was not at all. She gritted her teeth and stepped on his instep with her heels. "Oh my God my foot!" He said.

Jade looked at him, a shocked expression on her features. "What's wrong?" I cringed, because she used the voice she liked to use to tease me with. I loved that she took the time to tease me, but I hated it because it felt as though she just didn't respect me.

"I think you broke it!" He said his breath ragged he is trying not to cry.

"Maybe, Dr. Chad needs to take you to the hospital now, " I said feigning concern and said pushing Chad toward his friend. "Don't worry about us… " I said wrapping my arms possessively around Jade's waist and placed my head on her shoulder in a sort of amorous embrace. "We will be just fine without you."

Jade stiffened and I could just imagine the look she was giving me. Once they walked out of Nozu, I let go of Jade as if she were on fire. She grunted and headed back to her seat. It was eleven thirty. I only had thirty more minutes with my girl and this would all end.

We sat in silence for a bit, nursing our newly poured iced green teas. "Thanks for getting rid of those guys." I said after a while.

"Best part of this date…" She mumbled, and then I laughed a little. Then using the voice she used to imitate me, she said, "Maybe Dr. Chad needs to take you to the hospital now. So funny."

"I don't talk like that…" I protested, but it really was pretty funny. I then dissolved into a fit of giggles and I couldn't stop myself. She hates giggling. "Oh my god, I can't believe they didn't take the hint."

"Well if you hanging all over me didn't convince them then I'm sure they are retards." She said with a chuckle of my own.

She went quiet and listened to the bad Karaoke singing. I tried not to listen because they always seemed to ruin all of my favorite songs. I wondered what she was thinking because; well I always wondered what she thought. I stared at her, I didn't mean to. It was just that I loved to look at her. She knows I am watching and I try to look away, but I can't. I have to speak, because if I don't she will let me stare the rest of the night. "Jade… how are you doing?" I asked softly.

She frowned and looked at me. She sighed and shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Things are still a bit strained with you and Beck." I insisted on this line of questioning. She looked at her watch and rolled her eyes and stood up abruptly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She stormed off to the bathroom knocking the bell pepper out of Berf's hand when she passed him by.

I followed her; I needed to make sure she was okay. "Come on Jade… I just want to make sure you're okay… I mean I want to be someone that can help you through this."

"But I don't like you!" she stated angrily. Okay that hurt… that wounded me a little.

"But I like you… and I want to be your friend. I don't know why, but I do. " I said leaning against the sink. "Besides, maybe we would be able to play a married couple better if we were friends." Maybe I could get into her pants.

"How can you help me get over Beck?" She asked. I can do you better than he ever did Jade. I thought as I let my eyes search her face. I have learned to keep this poker face. Is it my fault that my face of concern looks the same as the undressing you with my eyes face? She seemed to be thinking about what I was saying. It felt as if she were kind of agreeing about playing a better husband and wife. She just looked so worn out.

"I don't know… you can talk about how you feel." I started, "I know that sometimes, after a break up, I veg out with Cat on my couch and I cry and eat ice-cream and complain and watch movies and when it is over, I feel a whole lot lighter." Or I go out and smush someone's brains out. Oh my god, I have to stop watching the Jersey Shore.

"What if I don't want to get over him?" She said suddenly and screwed her eyes shut as if she didn't really want to admit that. I bit my lip, and my insides twisted. She really liked this guy. I never thought that she really didn't want to break up in the first place. I mean if you really think about it. She really didn't want to break up. She gave him an Ultimatum, and he challenged it. Neither party willingly gave up on the other.

"You can talk about that too… for someone that never worries about saying the things that are on her mind, that shouldn't be too hard." I teased a little and shoved her shoulder playfully. But really I just wanted to shake her and make her notice me.

Jade stared at her shoes for a moment, and then turned to look at herself in a mirror. "We have a week left till our play… Let's try it your way." She conceded.

"Good…" I said with a smile, and then I looked at my watch. "Our date is over!" I gave her a quick hug, and since Mami was still very alert, I turned and left the bathroom as quickly as I could. Nearly tripping over my own two feet. I pulled out my phone and dialed Trina's Cell as I knocked yet another bell pepper out of Berf's hand. "Later!"

"Tori!" I heard him shout after me. I looked back and smiled my sexiest smile and waved at him and Sinjin Goodbye.

"Trina, I'm done can you please come get me?" I asked as I walked out of Nozu. My hips bumped against a really hot chick as we passed through the door. In my state of raging libido, My eyes followed her and nearly eat her alive.

"Why don't you find your own ride… I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Sucia!" I exclaimed, returning to my conversation at the curb. "Come on TRINA!"

"Why can't you get a driver's license like a normal Teenager?" Trina said annoyed.

"I didn't see the old lady!" I shouted. I groaned until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and was surprised to see Jade with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'll take you home… you are my date after all." She walked past me toward her car.

"Thanks for nothing Trina!" is aid hanging up my phone. I ran trying to catch up to her. "Thank you so much Jade! I really appreciate this."

"Whatever." She stated unlocking the door and going around to the driver side. "I should make you open the car door for me." She said getting in the car.

"What?" I asked a little confused, but I didn't hesitate to jump into the car before she could just peel off and leave me standing on the sidewalk.

"This is a date remember? I am a lady." She said starting the engine.

I smiled, "Oh is that so? Well then, I'll keep that in mind." I couldn't help the smirk that stayed on my face. This was the most pleasant conversation she and I have ever had. She pulled out on to the road and drove me home. I thanked the baby Jesus that it just seemed to get better, and she just seemed to relax a bit more around me.

"Here we are," she said.

"Yeah, Thanks for the ride. " I stated. I didn't really want this to end. I wanted her to stay. I wanted her to come in and hang out with me a little longer. "Do you need anything? Are you gonna be okay going home?" I asked grasping for straws.

"Geez Vega I had green tea not Long Island Ice tea. I'll be fine." She said and extended her hand to me. I took it and kissed it. "What?"

"It's a date, remember?" I said with a smirk. "Good night." I walked out of the car and up the steps to my house. I looked back and she was kind of staring at her hand. I hope I made her feel something. This date was so different than what I was used to.

Mami was humming when I walked into the house. I scrolled through some of my contact and dialed up my most constant companion. "Mami needs you tonight…" I said once she picked up.

"Well come on over," she said and I smiled.

"Maggie you're the best…" I said opening up the front door again and jogging across the street.

"Whatever, Just remember me… when you make it shine." I chuckle at her bad joke.

"Just open the door man!" I said in the sexiest voice I got.

She opened the door and this gorgeous, pale, raven-haired, blue-eyed vision stood before me. "Hey baby."

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" I asked.

"What? It's what you want isn't it? Jade West?" She said. "Come on…"

* * *

When we were through I lay with her for a while talking. She knew where my heart lies. She knew so much about what I wanted it was so easy for her to recreate what I would want to do. She was softer than Jade, and nicer than Jade and I liked that, because I wanted Jade, I rather have my booty calls be pale comparisons. "Thank you." I said

"What did she do to you?" She asked, "You were so worked up and ready today."

"We went on a date… kind of. And she was pretty nice." I said softly. I looked her in the eye, "I have to go." I whispered.

I got out of Maggie's bed and began to get dressed. "I'm moving." She whispered.

I turned to face her. "No… Oh my god!" I said the only person I could talk to about this obsession I had with Jade was moving away. "When?"

"End of the month." She said biting her bottom lip.

I went over to her and I hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Not Just the booty?" She asked through Tears.

"No… not even close. You have been a great friend."

"Thanks Tori… I guess I'll see you around." She said. I nodded and headed quietly down the stairs and out of the door. I ran across the street checking my slap updates. I read Jades and frowned in confusion. What did that mean?

* * *

**Status Update  
**

**Jade West: Interesting date. May need to start to explore my options. Mood: intrigued.**

* * *

**Glossary**

**1. Pendeja que soy - I am such an idiot  
**

**2. chica- **_(lit.)_** little in the femenine. but really it just means girl.  
**

**3. y- and  
**

**4. mierda- shit  
**

**5. bicho- **_(lit.)** bug - In this story and in Puerto Rico, bicho is another name for a penis.  
**_

**6. mami- pet name used for pretty ladies. in this story it is my bicho's name.  
**

**7. chocha- It means pussy... I love it but I hate the English word so I'll just say this instead.  
**

**8. Mirala- look at her. **

**9. es muy lida no?- that is mexican for 'ta buena... oh yeah, I mean "she's so hot."  
**

**10. Conpermiso- excuse me... I mean I have to use my manners.  
**

**11. Hola- uh... hi (I mean come on... everyone knows that.)  
**

**12. Hablas Español?- do you speak Spanish?  
**

**13. Te Comprendo- I understand you. (and this is why I put out this glossary- muah)  
**

**14. huevón- Stupid testosterone laden idiot. (how is that for word economy... yeah okay it just means buffoon.)  
**

**15. sucia- dirty girl... I know I'm a hypocrite for even calling her that... but whatever.  
**

**Alright commit this to memory because I'm not going to define them again... can I get on with my story now?**

* * *

**A/N: okay so I decided to add this glossary because... well it was requested. I didn't want to I wanted to believe you all were so smart you could get this from context cues... but then I realized... that's too much effing work... so here you go. Later my peeps. (I gotta come up with a nick name for you guys kinda like Gaga and her monsters I find that concept interesting.)  
**


	2. Playing Nice

**A/N:Well... That was some excellent response! I wasn't expecting it and I am so thankful for it and you guys! and I can't wait to hear from more of you. This chapter stays almost the same... except for an important part... In the last story Jade found about her little situation... and in this story we find out what Tori was thinking when she wore those clothes that drove Jade insane. Also I added a glossary to chapter 1 and I am gonna add new words that I may introduce as the chapters go on, so that you may be able to understand what Tori is saying. Anyway, this is all for your warm response you get an update the very next day! so Don't be shy and review!**

**Tell me what you really think.- S.K.**

* * *

**Playing Nice**

The status update bothered me a little. I didn't really know what she meant by exploring her options. I fired off my own response to her status before I changed to my page last night, so when I woke up the next day, I checked to see if she responded to my question.

* * *

**Status updates**

**Jade West: Interesting date may need to start to explore my options. Mood: intrigued.**

**Tori Vega: What are those options?**

**SinJin VanCleef: I'm Available!**

**Jade West: Get off my page Sinjin!**

* * *

Okay… Just ignore me Jade… whatever I moved on to my own status that I had posted the night before. I was so surprised to see a response from Jade.

* * *

**Status** **Update**

**Tori Vega: I think I just gained a friend. This should turn out to be a pretty good day! Mood: Friendly**

**Jade West: Why are you up so early?**

* * *

I had put this in, at three when I got in from Maggies. You could say I was up early, but I hadn't actually been to sleep when I posted that. I don't need a whole lot of sleep though. It was 6:30 in the morning when she posted that.

**Tori Vega: You never answered my question… you answer mine, I answer yours. That's how friendship works.**

I needed to talk to my boy, I now That Andre and I have this battle for Jade. I mean when he had fallen for my girl last year, I could have killed him. So glad he got over her though. But I needed to see how he interpreted that status. So I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring. "Dude… can you check Jade's slap status."

"Yeah, I'm on right now. Hold on," he stated. "You two were on a date?"

"Yeah Sikowitz thought it would be cool to stick the two of us together for four freaking hours at Nozu."

"You must have been in heaven…" He stated.

"You don't know the half of it… so what do you think about the update?"

He stayed silent for a few second I almost though he had been cut off, but then he said. "I think you should see if you could get it in."

"Andre, she is the love of my life… get it in?"

"Okay, then turn her head a little. Wear something sexy while her mind is still on you. If you come to school looking so fierce she looks at you all dumb and chiz, you got her. Then keep her interested girl."

"You think it will work?" I asked heading to my closet trying to find anything that she might like.

"It's worth a try girl," he said.

"Yeah you're right, if I don't get her, there are so many more lining up to get at me that will appreciate all of this." I say trying to make this so much less intense. That is until he quietly said.

"None of the others are Jade West though. I really hope it works for you."

"Me too…" I answered then hung up. With a sigh I went to the bathroom to get ready. I had taken a shower before bed, to wash the women off of me. So I just began to make myself beautiful, so that maybe Jade would take notice. I came to my laptop again just before leaving and I noticed Jade had responded to the new comment.

**Jade West: Options are endless, trying to be nice to you today is one of them.**

**Tori Vega: Thanks I appreciate it.**

I smirked a little and shut the laptop and headed down to the kitchen, where Trina sat eating her cream of wheat. "Vamos!" I said trying to hurry her a bit. "I don't want to be late."

"Coño, Tori!" Trina said. She's so cranky, that's fine because I slept even less than she did. "Just leave me alone! You need to get your stupid license and soon."

"Ya! Vamonos!" I said and walk toward the door. I just can't wait to be at school and set eyes on my baby.

When we finally got to school, I spotted her right away; as she walked into the building and headed straight to her locker taking a sip of her Jet brew coffee. I walked up to her as she dialed in her combination. "Good morning." I said.

"Why are you talking to me right now Vega?" She grumbled swinging the locker door open.

I smirked and raised my right eyebrow. "Testing out your options." I said, and she finally turned to me trying to level a glare in my direction. But she I faltered and actually stopped to look at my body and me. She looked absolutely tongue-tied. I looked down at what I was wearing and I guessed I looked pretty hot in my black wraparound tunic that hit all of my curves perfectly making my tiny boobs look huge and my perfect ass look even more perfect. The tunic was form fitting, not to mention the trademarked black skinny jeans accentuated by my Gray Knee high boots. "Jade…" I said pretending to be annoyed, "How am I supposed to have a friendly conversation with you, if you are just going to stare at me like an idiot."

That was when she leveled the glare at me that could curdle milk. I didn't mean to call her an idiot. But her face was priceless. "Then don't talk to me." She looked back into her locker and Jerked the book that she was looking for out of it then slammed the door shut.

"I thought we were going to try this my way this time?" I asked and walked followed her.

"You just called me an idiot… " She said not slowing down. Good point.

"I did not!" I insisted furrowing my brow haciendome la loca. Then she used the fucking voice again, and repeated what I had said. "Oh… Jade I'm sorry."

Well I guess she didn't expect that because she stopped short just outside of Sikowitz's class. Y casi choco con ella. I had to fight not to fall against her. You know I'm clumsy. Dang! She looked me over again. Her eyes took her time this time. I knew these looks she was giving me. Mierda… my panties just soaked and Mami is awake. I moved my bag in front of me. "You going on a date today Vega?" She asked after getting her fill and rolling her eyes and heading into the classroom.

"Sort of," I answered blushing a little as I followed her inside. "I kind of have a thing for someone, I want them to notice me." I confided in her.

She raised my eyebrows and looked me up and down. "Well… I guess they're in for a treat." She complemented and headed for her seat.

I took a seat up front next to Andre and updated my status on the slap, as we waited for Sikowitz to begin.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: New Look effective. Can't wait to see what happens next! Mood: Thrilled**

**Andre Harris: Yeah Tori You look hot today. Hope it works out for you**

**Tori Vega: Me too Andre, they noticed… what should I do next?**

**Jade West: First you might want to stop discussing it in public.**

**Beck Oliver: You came on the Slap in the daytime?**

**Jade West: I'm only commenting!**

**Tori Vega: Hey we're supposed to be in Rehearsal, Let's focus.**

* * *

I smirked and put the phone back in my pocket. I chanced a glance over at Jade as she was putting her phone away in her apron and leveled glare at Beck. He glared back and went through the motions of the play.

Then came the part where I fell asleep on Jade. Her breath hitched, and her "Oh, Honey, darling!" was a little strained.

"321 Blastoff!" I shouted looking around wildly. Did I mention my girl looked hot today, and when I fell on her I was so close to cleavage that I almost turned and motor boated those girls.

"No… you were saying I'm so…" she said trying to soften her voice a little.

"Oh… Nancy, you're so, good. I don't know how you could love a sleepy looser like me." I said, really trying to convey a longing for her to want me.

"You're no sleepy looser." She said starting to freak out a little under my gaze. I could tell the depth of feeling I exposed was a little too much. "You're an astronaut."

"Oh Nancy, I love you." I said my voice taking on this silky quality that I reserved for the girls I want seduce. I had never used it on her before, mainly because she was taken before. Though I didn't go full out, because truthfully, I was scared chizless.

The only thing was, this seemed to piss her the hell off. "And I love you." She said through gritted teeth.

Sikowitz sighed. We looked at him and he shook his head holding it in his hands. "Go on another date tonight, make it a family movie night or something."

"What?" She asked coming off the stage.

"It's Friday, Have a freaking sleep over and movie night or something." Sikowitz said and headed out of the Black Box. "That was admittedly better, but it needs some improvement."

She looked over at me, as I pulled my hair out of the bun and took off the mustache. I turned away from her; I was panicking. This wasn't working. I went over to Andre. "Did you see how she freaked out on me at the end?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"It's okay, she's feeling you, trust me. I saw her like that with beck many times." He answered.

"Oh please! Beck is smoking hot; I bet she never resisted him like that. She probably doesn't want a girl."

"Maybe not, but don't give up just because she's pushing back… Be patient." Mierda, he went all Kung-Fu master on me.

"Thanks Dre…" I said as she called out to me.

"Going home to get my clothes Vega, I'll meet you at your house."

"Um…" I hesitated. My house was kind of full that night. If I had known this was going to happen, I would have cleared this with my mom. I hopped off of the stage and ran after her. "Jade wait… My family is over visiting." This could actually work to my advantage.

"Fine… come to my house," she said with a shrug turning to leave again.

"Um could you give me a ride home?" I stated, trying to squeeze as much time with her out of this as possible. "I have to see if I can get out of tonight's stuff and come over to your house. I'll pay for the gas." I said a little too desperately.

"You bet you will." She answered, and waited for me to get my bag.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"You're also opening my car door for me…" She said. "I am a lady."

"No problem." I said holding the Black Box door open for her and bowing like a dude.

"Thank you Walter," she said with a smirk.

"Anytime, Nancy." I said and changed my status update as she drove me home.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Going to Nancy's house for a sleepover… I wish my house wasn't crowded this weekend. Mood: Nervous**

**Jade West: Well you could just stay home…**

**Tori Vega: And fail? No thanks… can we please not watch any scary movies?**

**Jade West: Why are we discussing this on the slap?**

**Tori Vega: You started it!**

* * *

We were having this little discussion on the slap as I packed for the night. I looked to my bedroom door, as Trina stood there and smirked. "Don't forget to wear a condom sucia!"

"Well Trina, at least I get it in." I stated, "You can't even get a dude to look at you."

"Whatever, just don't get her pregnant." She said walking out of the room.

"I'm not going over there to fuck her!" but it won't be for my lack of trying. Damn, a whole night alone with Jade… I heard the doorbell and figured I had run out of time and thinned out her patience.

"Are you Tori's friend?" I could hear tia Marissa say warmly.

"Yeah, I'm not her friend," she said I could imagine her walking past her, with an angry scowl on her face. It was time for me to make my way down the stairs.

As I came to the top of the stairs I could see my little cousin Alyssa come up to Jade and just kind of stare at her. "You're pretty," She whispered, then she touched Jade's forearm where her tattoo peeked out from her sleeve, "You're so white like a china doll."

"Thank you." Jade said uncomfortably and I looked around everyone was staring at her. So I decided to save her and went over to my tia Marissa and hugged her. "I see you later Aunt Marissa." Then I went towards Jade and mussed Alyssa's hair. "Later Alyssa." I looked to everyone else. "See you tomorrow guys!" and then I grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her up off the couch and through the door.

"You weren't kidding about the full house." She muttered as I opened her car door for her.

"Nope…" I said as I stepped into the car. "Lets go to the gas station and then pick up the pizza I ordered."

"Okay, " she said blinking at my take charge attitude. "You're all dude today." She mumbled.

"You told me you were a lady… I am following your instructions." I said with a shrug. Pero adentro… god I was melting because I could tell she liked that I was doing it.

She let me into her house and fuck her house was HUGE! This was the first time I had ever been invited her over. "My God Nancy! What does your dad do?" I asked looking around her very posh foyer.

She looked at me with a quirked brow. I could tell I had started calling her Nancy, and it was growing on her a little. "He is a lawyer… and not a very good one, because my mom took him to the cleaners…"

"I'd say…" I looked around then turned my focus on her. "What does your mom do?"

"The pool boy." She said dryly. I wanted to laugh but I wasn't sure if she was serious. So I decided to say nothing at all. Then she clarified. "She's a Psychiatrist."

"Oh…" my brow furrowed. Why the hell is she so screwed up, with a shrink for a mother? I knew that all shrinks were quacks. I mean, Exhibit A here…. "Shall we get eating then?" I asked instead of saying what I was really thinking. Because If I had there was no way I was gonna get anywhere with my baby tonight.

She nodded and led me to her bedroom. "Lets eat in my room… it will drive my mother insane." She said with a smirk, and I followed her up. Now I understood why Jade seemed screwed up… she just wants to drive her mother to insanity. She wants to see her mother squirm.

We found one of my favorite movies playing on FX while we ate. She wasn't really paying attention because I could tell that my PJ's were distracting her. I don't know why? It was just a simple Victoria's secret cami and Pink brand purple shorts. I mean if she had known what I had to put away because I felt it was a little too much, she might have had a freaking stroke. Yes I'm sexy and I know it.

She finally turned her attention to the TV and she nearly choked on her pizza when she saw that there are two girls just making out. "What the hell are we watching Vega?" She finally asked.

I jumped a little and looked over at her. "D.E.B.S. You haven't seen it before?"

"Do I look like I would have wanted to see this movie before… there is no blood in it."

I shrugged and nodded, es verdad. She would never at first glance want to watch. This was my part, though. That Lucy Diamond was so sexy. I lay on my stomach to keep Mami in her best behavior. I was flushed, as I watched the two women on the screen make out. Diós mio. "Have you ever done that?" I asked out of the blue. Whatever I needed to know if she would ever swing my way because this teetering was torture. I turned to look her in her beautiful blue eyes and wondered if I could sneak out and talk to Maggie after she went to sleep.

She raised her brow then turned her eyes from me, to the screen, which was now changed to the fine ass Megan Good trying to find her friend. "Make out? Yes I have done it plenty of times." She answered trying not to sound too annoyed.

"I mean with a girl." I pressed. Her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"When would I have had time to do that Tori? I have been with one boy for a teenage eternity." Now she was fully annoyed.

I looked back to the TV. The two girls were taking things a bit further and fuck my body was on fire... "Sorry for asking."

"Are you gay Tori?" She asked curiously.

I smirked and turned to face her once more. "Not exactly, I like both." I said giving her my best panty-wetting smile. "What about you Jade? Aren't you just a little curious like Katy Perry."

She blinks and her cheeks actually flash a little red, her pupils dilated a little. She is fucking turned on by me. She reins it in though and says matter-of-factly, "I am a person. No labels on me."

"So, you'd date a girl?" I asked.

"I'm dating a girl right now," she answered with a smirk.

"Come on, be serious." I asked sitting next to her

"I have my preferences, I don't know if they would ever change." She said folding her arms across her chest and leaning back on the headboard.

We watched the rest of the movie in silence. All the while I thought I'd make my move. I'd be bold and just kiss her and see how she reacts. Maybe it would help, maybe it won't but I know I'd kick myself if I didn't try.

Later, she got up to go do her status update and passed by me to get to her laptop. I pulled her hand to make me stop and turn to face me. I stood up and stroked her cheek. Then I pulled her close and kissed her.

It was soft, and insistent. Her arms wrapped around me. Mami was so ready I was gonna need a cold shower I knew it. I moved my hips back and away from Jade. I was gonna take it slow. This was so much more intense than I had ever felt and my heart sped up as she responded by trying to pull me closer. No nena, Mami is staying in my pants tonight. I pulled away, and she stood there dazed for a moment.

"End of second date… Good night Jade." I said and laid down on the air mattress She had laid out on the floor for me. She turned and stalked to the bathroom. I heard her rummaging in the drawers in her bathroom and then a faint buzzing sound. I groaned and I reached down my own pants and imagined what she was doing and moaned right along with her as I took care of my little erection.

I stroked until Mami sputtered out her leche and shrank away. "Fuck," I mumbled and the buzzing in the other room stopped. She washed her hands and headed back out of the bathroom. I pretended to be asleep as she headed over to her laptop and I heard the familiar slap come from it. She was updating her status. I got the notification and I snuggled under the blanket and checked my phone really quick. I had to know what she was thinking. It was going to be so awkward in the morning.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Walter is passed out on my floor… I didn't kill him It wasn't me.**

* * *

**Glossary  
**

**1. Vamos/ Vamonos- Let's go!**

**2. Ya!- NOW  
**

**3. Coño- this actually means cunt... but what Trina really meant was goddammit Tori leave me the fuck alone.  
**

**4. Haciendome la Loca- this literally means pretending to be crazy, but what it actually means is feigning innocence.  
**

**5. Casi choco con ella- I almost crashed into her. (I mean she stopped short right in front of me.)  
**

**6. tia- aunt  
**

**7.pero- but  
**

**8. adentro- inside (so you put them together you understand why I got all melty and gooey)  
**

**9. es verdad- it's true  
**

**10. Diós mio- My god  
**

**11. nena- girl... we have a lot of pet names for girls. some are cute... some are not. I'll use all the cute ones.  
**

**12. leche- okay so technically this means milk... but you know... It just looks so much like milk! I could go into all the nasty parallels, but really, who wants to read that?  
**

**Ugh... I can't believe I told you guys that... whatever.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright you know what to do!  
**


	3. Don't Call Me Nancy

**A/N: okay, I decided to get on to the good stuff faster. there isn't a whole lot of variation on this, but we get a little insight on what Tori is thinking of course because we are in her way. I hope the Glossary is helpful. I actually have nothing clever to say... because I haven't really given you guys a whole lot of time to say what you thought... this will probably be my last update for a little while seeing as this week is the first week of school in my house. though maybe I'll try to do one more tomorrow. anyway, please do review... your reviews have been wonderful don't stop. don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. - S.K.**

* * *

**Don't call me Nancy**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Walter is passed out on my floor… I didn't kill him It wasn't me.**

**Tori Vega: Not dead, I'm alive Nancy.**

**Jade West: Don't call me Nancy**

**Tori Vega: Don't call me Walter**

**Jade West: Get out of my house!**

* * *

"I need a ride." I said to her putting my phone in my bag. I was regretting putting my lips on her. This morning had been so awkward. And that Slap battle had been our longest conversation.

"Call your sister," she insisted and turned away from me.

"Come on, Jade… you are supposed to be my friend now." I whined I knew she hated that.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll take you home. " she grabbed a set of clothes and headed for the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom, she stopped and stared at me dumbly. I smirked as I remembered that I did bring one of my sexiest shirts with me. For some reason she liked to see my back, and this was my one blue shirt, that had a really low back.

I blushed a bit and continued to get my stuff together. She took a deep breath and walked past me. I followed her wordlessly, as we walked right past her mother who was on the couch reading her novel. Her mom blinked at me and cleared her throat. "Jade… you had company last night?"

"Yeah…" she said and reached for the door.

"Are you gonna introduce me?"

"No." que atrevida… I rolled my eyes at her and turned to her mother offering my hand and a charming smile.

"Hi, I'm Tori." I said. "I'm in a play with Jade. I was here running lines with her."

She looked relieved, probably thought I was stupid enough to mention our date. "Lets go Vega, I don't have all day."

"Bye!" I said waving to her mom.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. West said. She rolled her eyes and opened the door for us to get out of the house.

As soon as she closed the door, I was Walter and put my hand on the small of her back. I walked her to the driver side door and opened it for her. She smirked in surprise, and then waited for me to get in the car to take off.

"I'm really having fun on our dates." I said

"Really?" she asked skeptically

"Yes!" I answered, "I mean, it has been the longest we have been together by ourselves without fighting." She smiled and began to drive. I got a text from Trina.

Trina: You have an appointment at the DMV today

Me: Is that today?

Trina: Get her to take you to the DMV, I'll meet you there so you can use the car, Dad wants to take you car shopping.

I smiled widely, fuck yes! I have to pass this time!

"Can you take me to the DMV? I forgot I had an appointment for the test today." I stated.

"VEGA! I don't want to spend all day with you!" She groaned.

"I just texted Trina to meet me there I have to use our car for the test." I said, I was disappointed a little that she wasn't enjoying my company as much as I enjoyed hers. Then she just sighed annoyed, and turned right at the light, instead of left.

"I… enjoyed myself in our dates too," she said softly after a while. "Even the kiss was okay. I can now say I kissed a girl and I liked it."

I laughed and nodded, then updated my slap status. "I liked it too." I said as I keyed it in.

"I still have my preferences." Jade said trying to keep me at bay. Except I couldn't help but grin as we pulled up into the DMV parking Lot. "Here we are." She said

I leaned in and kissed her cheek pretty close to her mouth. She stayed still. When I leaned back, she turned her head to look at me in the eyes. I don't know what happened but I was pulled to her like a magnet and I crushed my lips against hers again for a quick kiss and stepped out of her car before she could yell at me about it. "Thank you!" I said running into the DMV.

I can't believe I caught her off guard like that. I wonder what she was thinking. I sat in a plastic chair at the DMV and waited for my sister nervously. It wasn't long before she flopped down next to me and handed me the keys. "Good luck."

I heard a chime on my phone and I got a ping on my update.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Had an awesome dream last night! I hope it comes true Mood: Excited**

**Andre Harris: Is it the one where you meet Katy Perry and sing on stage with her?**

I smiled, this was our code for me to tell him that I had kissed Jade, so I shot off another response and had a mini convo on the slap before my name was called.

**Tori Vega: Yeah, To I kissed a girl**

**Robbie Shapiro: That would be so hot**

**Beck Oliver: Did you kiss one?**

**Tori Vega: In the dream?**

**Jade West: This is so Gay**

I laughed at her response. Oh Jade. "Victoria Vega?" My name was called out… here it is, the moment of truth. I stood and walked to my destiny.

* * *

So I had an awesome weekend. I went with my dad and picked out my car. I don't have it yet, but I will and it will be gorgeous. I was promised this car a year ago. But I needed my license. I was elated by the time Monday came along, I got out of Trina's car and clutched my license in my hand.

I spotted my baby at her locker as I walked in and I couldn't wait to give her my news. "Hey," I said all giddy y todo.

"What?" she snapped.

"Guess what?" I continued seemingly unphased by her attitude. To tell the truth I was getting really tired of it, but I wanted her, I'd have to put up with this and so much more just to reap her rewards. She looked me over in question. Then she looked at all of me. I was wearing her trademark tank top and lace top but this time I actually wore a skirt to school. I did it just for her; I wanted her to see my pretty legs. And she did, she followed my legs all the way down to my chucks, then back up to the hem of my denim mini. She bit her lip waiting for me to get to the point. So I took pity on her and put my hand into my pocket and pulled out my license. "look what I got!"

She looked at my California license, then rolled her eyes and mumbled, "alert all slow moving things, Another Vega is on the road." She turned back to her locker and continued what she was doing.

"Aww, Come on! Now I can take you on a proper date!" I said excitedly

She slammed her locker shut and turned to face me. "We're not dating!" she yelled

"But I want to be a proper Gentleman." I said with a smirk.

"You were…" she said, and then headed off to class. Leaving me standing there kind of stunned. Then a slow smile appeared on my face. I knew I was getting somewhere.

At Lunch, dad came to get me. At first I thought. Oh my god something bad happened. "Papi what happened?" I asked when I saw him.

"Trina won't be here to give you a ride today, so I came to give you these, so you can get home later." He handed me a set of keys, I thought to his truck, but they weren't.

"It's here?" I squealed and Jumped into his arms. Papi swung me around as he hugged me. "Where is she parked?" I asked heading toward the door by the parking lot.

He laughed as he followed me out. I worked hard for that car. And I saw it parked there right next to Andre's Z. Just pretty gleaming in the sun, my electric blue Spyder convertible. I hugged the hood and opened the door and sat in it. I could feel that the inside was still fresh from where dad had driven it in here. I jumped out again and hugged papi again. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome baby," he answered. "Now take yourself back to class."

"Okay!" I said kissing his cheek again and heading back into school. I pushed my keys into my pockets and pulled out my phone to update my slap status.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Love my new Car! The picture on my license is awesome… what more could a girl ask for? Mood: Elated**

**Cat Valentine: YAY!**

**Andre Harris: cool chizz Tor **

**Robbie Shapiro: Congrats Tori**

**Beck Oliver: Good Job Tori**

**Jade West: Yeah well at least now I don't have drive you anywhere**

* * *

Rehearsal for the play went better that night. Sikowitz held us back after. Well, Not all of us just Jade and I. He said we had to work on our intimacy Issues… oh if he only knew.

The only reason I kept having a problem was because Mami is eager to meet Jade. She would not behave herself. And kept stretching every time I laid my head on her shoulder. I swear she felt me one time and kind of stiffened, then relaxed when she realized that it was impossible that she felt what she thought because I was a girl. Dios Mio… I just hope she understands if we ever do move past this incessant flirtation.

"I want to change the final hug, to a kiss!" Sikowitz said pushing past my thoughts as I stared at Jade's fishnet covered legs.

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled out a protest. "NO WAY!"

damn... am I that bad? "Yeah… no way." I said half-heartedly.

"No offence, but Vega and I are just barely getting to be friends. I am not comfortable with that." Jade said honestly coming up to the mad Teacher.

"I am here to mold young artists." Sikowitz started. "The two of you, are two of my most promising students, and you have more in common than you know. I just can't understand why, with such talent you can't get over whatever resentment you have for Tori."

She looked at Sikowitz, then at me and sighed. She bit her lip and shook her head and then walked away to the other side of the room.

"Luckily we have practiced a kiss already." I interjected, "and it just made everything more tense, so let's not change the script okay?"

She looked at me and smiled gratefully. I frowned and turned away. "Yeah, its way tenser." I could hear her say weakly now. This is so stupid. Maybe I should just get over her now.

"Okay, we won't change the script, but maybe you two need to spend the next week planning a way to get connected." Sikowitz stated.

"Any suggestions?" I asked at a true loss. I needed to give this up. I had good things on the side I supposed. Now I could come and go, as I wanted, chicks dig a car like mine.

"No!" He said leaving the black box.

She stood right where she was and folded her arms across her chest, and looked over at me. "Okay, Later." I said and went to grab my purse on my way out.

"Tori…" she said so softly that I nearly missed it in my haste, "Would you like to hang out after school tomorrow?"

I turned to face her and kind of smiled. "Like a date?" I know I was pushing it, but I wanted to see how far I could take it.

She shrugged. "Whatever helps right?" She answered.

I laughed and nodded, "Sure Nancy." That was positively a yes, she agreed to easily. I had her right? "I'll be a perfect gentleman." I added.

"I'll be the dude this time… Maybe I can understand your point of view." she said walking up to me. We stood facing each other for a bit. After a few moments she smirked, "and don't call me Nancy."

My lip twitched in a smirk of my own. "Then stop calling me Vega…" I leaned on the post I was standing next to and turned on my sexy again. "I love it when you say my name."

She raised a brow and turned on her sexy. Which I had to admit was way hotter than mine. "Really?"

"Yeah… It sounds really sexy." She looked me over again and licked her lips.

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked and I nodded. "Why haven't you just asked me out?"

I shrugged, "Because you have your preferences… and I have mine." I smirked using the line she had fed me on the weekend.

She looked down at her shoes. "How long?" is she serious? Is she really asking me this? Oh she will love this answer.

"Since…" I cleared my throat and make my voice shrill in imitation of her. "DUDE, Why you rubbing my boyfriend?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "and the coffee in the hair didn't turn you off?"

"Oh it did…" I said with a nod started "But then you came to help me at my Punishment when you faked that black eye… "

"That night was kind of fun." She agreed.

"Yeah… Hanging out at my house on Friday nights kind of became a tradition after that." I remembered the last time she had actually hung out with us. Well she wasn't actually invited. She and Beck had been at each other's throats. It was the night of the huge ultimatum. She must have been thinking the same thing I was, her face was starting to get all amargada. "Sorry we left you out a lot of the time."

"How could you like me? And hate me at the same time?" she asked me. I smiled that's ironic because I am pretty sure she likes and hates me.

"You should ask yourself that question, shouldn't you Nancy?" I said walking out of the black box.

"DON'T CALL ME NANCY!" I hear her call from behind me. I laughed all the way to my pretty ride.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: I got a HOT date tomorrow! Third Date! Should I wear something Sexy? Mood: Giddy**

**Jade West: NO!**

**Tori Vega: Really Nancy?**

**Andre Harris: It's the Third date! Dude does not need to see your goodies.**

**Jade West: I'm uncomfortable just thinking about it.**

**Tori Vega: I want Dude to think I'm Sexy**

**Jade West: Trust me that is not a problem… Dudes don't need to see your goodies to think you are sexy**

**Tori Vega: Does Dude think I'm Sexy?**

I had a mad grin on my face. This conversation had taken such a nice turn. She took a while to answer my question, and I began to worry that I had pushed a little too far.

**Jade West: Yes Dude does.**

Okay, now I'm freaking out. She thinks I'm sexy. Hay mamasita I can't wait to get you alone again.

**Beck Oliver: Who is DUDE?**

**Andre Harris: you don't wanna know.**

I was psyched for my date. It was gonna be impossible for me to get to sleep that night. I clicked off of my page and checked my baby's page before bed. A smile came to my lips.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Starting To date again… Weird But exciting. Mood: Anxious**

* * *

**Glossary**

**1. que atrevida – how rude.**

**2. y todo – and everything.**

**3. Papi – daddy.**

**4. Amargada- sour/ bitter you know all Jade like.**

**5. Mamasita – little mama. Also used for some hot girl you catch a glimps of. There is no denying my baby is a mamasita.**

**Okay, on to the third date already...  
**


	4. Third Date

**A/N: Guys! thanks for the responses lovely and everything I really appreciate all of the follows too! I wish I could hear from all of you and what you think. This is where the story starts to change a little. Nothing major happened, but you know what I can't decide how the next chapter will happen yet. anyway enjoy this... and happy Labor day! though I am gonna have you do a little bit of work... what's that you say? I want you to hit that review button like it's your JOB! don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. - S.K.**

* * *

**Third Date**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Starting To date again… Weird But exciting. Mood: Anxious**

**Beck Oliver: Wait you're what?**

**Jade West: WHAT?**

**Beck Oliver: You're dating?**

**Jade West: How is that any of your business?**

**Beck Oliver: It's Not!**

**Jade West: Fine then!**

**Beck Oliver: FINE**

* * *

I fell asleep staring at her status update last night, and this is what I saw when I woke up. It gave me some pause I mean was she using me? How could I even test that theory? Maybe if I tell her what I like she will do it for me, and then I would know she is trying to impress me for real. Jade doesn't do things for people unless she really likes them.

I smiled and walked to Trina's closet as she slept and stole one of her dresses that I knew would look hot as hell on me and headed back to my room. I picked up my cell and texted Jade; I wanted to put in a request to see if she would comply.

**Me: Wear that off the shoulder shirt you have.**

It didn't take long for her to reply; I guess their little bronca had moved to text.

**Jade: What?**

**Me: you know that one that you wore the other day; it is a scoop neck and kinda long. You wore it with tights.**

I waited for her reply, as I pulled the dress over my head. When my phone chimed I got a little tangled in it and fell with a thud on the floor. "Mierda!" I said as I lay on the floor. I looked by my head and spotted my phone. I must have knocked it off of my desk when I was struggling with the dress. I reached for it and read the text.

**Jade: Okay, but wear a skirt for me… I like your legs.**

**Me: Way ahead of you**.

**Jade: How did you know I liked your legs?**

**Me: I saw you staring yesterday. You also like my ass.**

**Jade: Don't talk about it.**

**Me: LOL**

I laughed and updated my own status on the slap. I got up off the floor and left the dress on the floor. I went for one of my new shirts in my favorite color, and a mini skirt of Trina's that had gotten mixed up in the laundry. I finished getting dressed and did my hair. Just as I started to put on my mascara I got a ping on my status. "Fuck!" I nearly poked my freaking eye out.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Nervous about seeing DUDE. It's so great to feel these feelings again after Steven… DUDE better not have someone else. Mood: Anxious**

**Beck Oliver: DUDE? Or DUDDETTE?**

**Jade West: BECK REALLY?**

"What the Fuck?" I muttered. My slap page is not going to be the setting for the beginning of World War Three.

**Tori Vega: YOUR FIGHT! Needs to get off of my slap page!**

**Beck Oliver: She told me you were Gay!**

Okay, I wish I were drinking some water because that would have been the perfect occasion for a spit take.

**Tori Vega: She WHAT? JADE!**

**Jade West: He was going to ask you out, and I got Jealous.**

That had me grinning. I know she meant she didn't want him with me, because other wise she wouldn't have put it on my slap page.

**Beck Oliver: I KNEW it!**

**Tori Vega: YOU KNOW NOTHING! Dude, how could you say that to your EX?**

**Beck Oliver: I was trying to prove a point!**

**Tori Vega: Stupid Point! I'm Bi! Yes DUDE is a DUDDETTE What does that Prove?**

**Jade West: Vega you didn't have to justify him with an answer he is being a jerk.**

**Beck Oliver: Oh…**

**Jade West: This is why I only post at night.**

* * *

Is it too early for me to say I'm in love? No… of course not. I have been saying it this whole time. I love that woman and I hope she can love me too. I walked down to the kitchen to grab an apple before I head to school I want to grab the spot that is right next to where Jade parks, and Since she and Beck are fighting I have a feeling they may just get there at the same time and keep fighting. I want to distract her from him.

Mom is at the kitchen table enjoying herself some breakfast when I breeze by her. "Good morning!"

She looks up at me, and does a double take. "You have a new boyfriend?"

"No…" I said with a grin.

"Girl?" Mom asked and I blushed. She groaned; she hated every girl I have ever liked. I was afraid that Jade was going to be the exact same thing. "Tori… If it isn't Jade, why do you insist on going out with these ganks?"

I look at her a little shocked. "What?"

"Babe you love Jade, I know that… Your dad knows that. She is all you talk about, what did you think we didn't know you liked girls?"

"No, I knew you knew… I didn't know you know how I felt about Her…"

Mom shook her head and hugged me tightly. "Just… resolve those feelings before you move on."

"Well… for your information. She and I will be going out tonight." I smirked then twirled in front of her. "Y todo esto… is for her benefit."

She looked at me in surprise. "Oh really?" I nodded. "Well alright then."

I laughed and ran for the door. "See you later mom."

Jade pulled her car into the school parking lot and parked next to me. I had just gotten there a few seconds before and I was just pulling up the top when she drove in. She got out of the car and leaned on the hood of the car. As soon as my door opened, her eyes were on my legs. "Sick Ride Vega." She said as I walked toward her.

I walked up to her and took note that she did wear the shirt that I had asked her to wear. I smiled at her, "made me think of your eyes." I reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry about this morning," she said softly.

"You were jealous?" I asked trying to confirm my suspicion.

"I meant that I didn't want him to ask you out before we had a chance to figure out what this was."

I smiled, "Okay, Come on I'll get you some coffee." I pulled her hand and made her walk ahead of me so I could get a good look at her. "And walk slow, so I can watch."

She blushed "Vega don't be gross… and I'm buying I am Dude remember?"

I laughed and walked along side her to the Jet brew barista. The day in class with Jade was so pleasant. Filled with a tense anticipation. But soon it would be lunch, and I am afraid that's gonna end because now Beck and Jade will be able to interact and possibly make things a bit more awkward. I sent up a prayer and a Status update in hopes that things don't get combustible.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: At lunch with my friends… Beck and Jade Please behave. Mood: Tense**

** Beck Oliver: I will if she will.**

** Jade West: Whatever**

* * *

"So do we know her?" Beck asked me all of a sudden. I looked at him as if to ask who?

"Yes we do." Andre said, I glared at him and he face palmed. He didn't look at Jade afraid he might give it away. That is a the problem with a friend who can't keep a freaking secreto.

"Who is she? I mean is she hot?" Beck asked. Andre laughed I stomped down hard on his foot. He looked at us both at that point then dropped his head down and concentrated on his lunch.

"Jade… you said you saw her…" he started trying to bring her into this stupid conversation.

"You guys are so gross what is your fascination with girl on girl action?" She asked.

"Are you kidding?" Robbie piped in. "It's HOT!"

She stood up to leave, "you people make me sick." I wanted to follow her but thought the better of it. We were definitivamente not ready to let the world know what we didn't know yet.

I wanted make sure she was still on board though so I texted her quickly.

**Me: Where are you taking me tonight?**

She stopped mid stride and read it. A smile played across her features. Beck got up from the table. Which was fine by me because I didn't want to continue our conversation.

**Jade: Do you like exotic food?**

**Me: Yes**

**Jade: I know just the place.**

**Me: Tell me!**

**Jade: NO… it's a surprise.**

She had a grin on her face as we texted and suddenly Beck came up behind her and yanked her phone from her hand. Fuck! What was I supposed to do? Should I butt in? I got out of my seat and approached

"Oooh you texting your new boyfriend? " He teased before looking at the texts.

"GIVE ME THAT!" She shouted Jumping on his back to make a grab for it.

He is so tall she can't reach it and he keeps her at bay while he looks down on the screen. "YOU?" He shouted... "YOU'RE DUDE?"

She grabbed her phone and glanced at me shaking her head almost unperceptively. "So WHAT?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" he asked pain very evident in his eyes. I stayed back and just kind of watched this unfold.

"Would it have felt any less painful if I had told you when you asked me? I have to be sure of what this is. I don't really know what's going on right now and I needed some time. Before I just told you that I don't like you like that anymore." I looked at them both; they were so raw. He was not ready to move on, and she was so confused. Maybe this is not a good thing. Maybe I should back off. "Wouldn't it feel more resolute if I told you with all certainty that I am in love with the girl?"

My heart started thumping hard against my chest. Love?

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry," she said placing her hand on his forearm. "Thanks for not being a total Jerk about it."

He pulled her close and held her tightly. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She looked so comfortable there. I began to walk closer as he placed his forehead on hers and he whispered something to her. She nodded and hugged him again. I was through watching this love fest. I cleared my throat. Beck jumped away from my baby.

Jade turned to me and smiled. She sauntered over to me with her sexy little sway and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked inside with me.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Out for an Exotic Dinner with DUDE… Kitfou here I come! Mood: Starved**

** Andre Harris: What is Kitfou**

** Jade West: It's like Beef Sashimi**

** Robbie Shapiro: Is that Japanese**

** Tori Vega: Ethiopian**

** Cat Valentine: One time, my brother served raw beef at a vegetarian restaurant. The owner had to close the place down.**

** Tori Vega: Gross**

** Jade West: Really Walter? We're on a date!**

* * *

She took the phone out of my hands and dropped it in her Cami. She smiled at me wiggling her brows and sat closer to me in the booth putting her arm around me. "What, you think I won't come after it in there?" I asked staring down at her tetas. You know I have been dying to get at those babies.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you will, and I'll let you get it… Later." She said and reached for the food in front of us.

"Why do you like this?" I asked. I had not tasted it yet a bit nervous to put raw meat in my mouth.

"It looks like blood." She answered with her freaky self.

"Does it taste like blood?" I asked watching her then decided to follow her lead.

"No," she said with a laugh, "just try it."

I put a bit of the spicy beef in my mouth and moaned. "Oh my god! This is sooo good!" I said as the explosion of flavor of this. It was kind of like a dryer version of ceviche. Except ceviche is made with fish.

She laughed "Kitfou!"

We ate voraciously and talked about a lot of things. The more we talked, the more into this girl I got. I wanted to keep her interested and tried to find things that she didn't know about me. "I write Poetry." I kid of blurted. Oh Dios! Why did I say that?

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of poetry? The lovey-dovey kind?"

I shrugged. Okay so she thinks I'm a dork. "Yes, and sometimes the dirty kind." I blushed a little bit when I said the last thing.

"What? No way!" She said in amusement. She did not believe me.

I smiled, "yeah… I wrote one about you… About a dream I had."

"What?" she said intrigued, "Tell it to me…" she started then thought the better of it. "Better yet, save it… I don't think I could handle it if you said it here."

I raised a brow, "Do I make you horny?" I asked shifting my body a little allowing my bare thigh to press against hers.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't have come." She answered without hesitation. We stared at each other for an intense minute and finally moved forward and kissed her. she let me touch her every where I wanted, it excited me so much when I finally got my hands on those gorgeous tetas and I got my phone back. She pulled back and laughed, it was just as well because Mami straining in my underwear. I had to stop, or I wouldn't be able to walk out of here with dignity. Jade reached out and ran her fingers through my hair just staring at my lips "Let's get out of here," she whispered.

I nodded and she dropped like sixty bucks at the table and slid out of the booth. I did a double take and followed her out taking her hand as she led me out to her car. Once we went into her car, she kissed me again. Mierda this is so intense. I could take her right here. How fast can I go here? No Tori slow your roll. This is Jade.

I pulled back and stroked her cheek. "We should go." I whispered.

She Looked at me and smiled. I mean a real smile. She turned and started the car. "Alright Vega, I'll be the gentleman." I laughed oh if she only knew.

"Hay mi amor, si tu supieras…" I said to her as she pulled out of the parking lot. I started to key in a status update.

"Amor huh… you know, this is our third date." Jade states with a smirk. I looked at her. She gave me the sexy eye as she stopped at a red light.

"You're not ready for that…" I answered leaning back in my seat and arching my back a little. She let her eyes roam my body, her breath hitched and she bit her lip. "But then again, who am I to say how you feel."

At the next light, she checked her notifications and keyed in a response. I hurried to check my update. As she continued to drive.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Just had an AMAZING dinner with DUDE, I wonder what will happen next!? Mood: Sexy**

** Jade West: Te necesito… but your car is at school… next time let me drive.**

** Tori Vega: crap.**

* * *

I looked out of the window and we were rounding the corner to the Asphalt café. I sighed. "Follow me home."

"No," She said softly then smiled and reached out to stroke my cheek. "We have plenty of time." She whispered then as soon as she parked next to my car she leaned in to kiss me. "Mi amor."

I smiled at her awesome Spanish. "You're really good at that."

She quirked her brow and that smirk of hers grazed her features. "Spent a lot of time with my nanny."

"So you understood everything I said about you under my breath?" I stated with a giggle. I know she hates them but I can't help it at the thought of things that she might have heard.

"Why do you think I liked messing with you?" She laughed with me, "I wish I had heard some other things though… I feel like we wasted a lot of time together."

"I've been waiting for a year and a half…" I mumbled.

"Well… no more waiting, let's do this right." She said and gave me another kiss. I pulled back.

"Yes, lets." I whispered then gave her a peck on the lips then I backed out of the car. "Good night."

She smiled and waved goodbye. I floated to my car on a cloud of love. I know it's cheesy but I can't help it. When I got home, Maggie was outside and I stopped to look at her. I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "You wanna come in?" She asked and I looked down at my shoes.

"I…" I started and bit my lip. "I cant."

She looked me up and down and her eyebrows shot up. "Some one finally snagged you."

I smiled. "You know I wouldn't leave you for just anyone."

She smiled back and nodded her head impressed. "You hit that yet?"

I groaned. "No! I was so close!"

Maggie laughed. "You have time… enjoy her."

"I will…" her light flickered and I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." I waved goodbye. She waved back at me and I ran back across the street. I heard a chirp from my phone and saw that Jade had updated her status. I smiled as I unlocked the door to my house. "You are ever so welcome Nancy." I whispered as I ran straight up to my room.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Excellent Date… Thank you Walter. Mood: content**

* * *

**Glossary**

**bronca- that is something I picked up from the novelas... you know Spanish soaps. In a Mexican novela a bronca means a fight.**

**y todo esto – and all of this.**

**secreto – secret**

**tetas – boobies**

**ceviche – that is the Hispanic sushi. It is fish cooked in lime juice with jalape****ñ****os and other things and it's yummy.**

**Hay mi amor, si tu supieras – well literally it means "oh my love, if you only knew" but you know I meant to say… baby you have no idea.**

**amor – love.**

**Te necesito- I need you… guys, she told me she wanted me like in her pants like right then… I can't believe we both walked away from easy ass. What the fuck was I thinking.**


	5. Tears and Sweat

**A/N: Good morning dears... This story is going soooo fast because it's already written, I am only changing the point of view. I only spend about two hours with it at a time so that's why I keep updating so often. Now it is gonna start getting slower, because I am going to be a busy mommy now with kids in school and working and my show, so who knows how it will affect this. but since I started this one last night you get a little smut this morning. Yeah, you're welcome. so, do your JOB down below with that review button. Don't be shy! I'd love to hit 40 reviews but you know what... I'm happy with whatever you give me. you guys are the best!  
**

**Tell me what you really think- S.K.**

* * *

**Tears and Sweat**

I floated into school the next day. All to just come crashing down when I noticed that the best thing that had ever happened to me did not show up to school today. What the hell Nancy?

I grumbled as I headed to the Asphalt for lunch hoping that maybe she had come in later. She hadn't and I sank into my seat and read her status update again to see if she'd said anything.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Excellent Date… Thank you Walter. Mood: content**

** Beck Oliver: So that's it then?**

** Jade West: What's it? It was a date… a good one**

** Beck Oliver: well … I'm happy for you.**

** Jade West: Thanks**

** Tori Vega: Yeah Thanks Beck.**

* * *

I responded and sighed placing my phone down next to me and ate my lunch. I wasn't paying attention at all until someone called my name. I looked up and all of my friends were staring at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We decided to all hang out after rehearsal tonight… are you down?"

"Where?" I asked resuming my lunch.

"Haven't decided yet." Beck said.

"Well... I guess we could use my house." I offered. It was my birthday, and Andre had been trying to lift me out of my funk all day. I just really missed Jade.

"Yeah you should let Jade know, I don't think she came today." Andre said stating the obvious. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, but I picked up my pear phone anyway to call my baby. "hullo?" I said when there was a click in the line.

"Hey…" she said I could hear the smile in her voice, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" Ugh, how chipper did my voice sound, she must have cringed on the other end but I couldn't help how her voice just made me all melty inside.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Miserable, where are you?" I answered.

"At Home."

"Well…" I started trying to figure out what to say next. She didn't actually leave it open to discussion so I had to change the subject and fast. i thought about telling her it was my birthday, but then I thought how childish that would sound. "Are you coming to the cast party this afternoon?"

"Cast party? We haven't done the play yet." She stated in confusion.

"This is just us kids doing it." I explained, really this was just an excuse to have a party. Well a birthday party anyway without it being all about me.

"Where?"

"Don't know… I think my parents are going to be gone, so we might just do it at my house." There was no way my parents were going to be gone unless I begged them though. My parents were always with us for our birthdays. I heard someone call her name and I stopped talking trying to hear. It was her mom.

"Hold on, I'll call you right back." Then she hung up. I sighed and sat back down with the guys. There were a few minutes of pretending to listen to them before I got a text.

**Jade: The cast party can move to my house I have the room and my mom is gone for the rest of the week.**

**Me: Great! Are you home alone?**

**Jade: Yes…**

**Jade: Stay with me?**

I smiled and dialed her phone number right away. "Hey…" she said with a smile.

"I'll be there tonight with my bag and your homework." That was all I said and I Hung up the phone. "Change of plans, the party is at Jade's tonight." and went to get all of her stuff.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Cast Party is ON TONIGHT! Mood: PARTY**

** Jade West: This is the Cast and Crew alone right?**

** Tori Vega: Yes**

** Beck Oliver: I'm grounded.**

** Jade West: What happened to your roof, your rules?**

** Beck Oliver: RV is in the shop**

** Andre Harris: I'm in**

* * *

The cast/birthday party was great. A little different since this is actually two days before we open we should still be preparing ourselves. Jade and I still were a little awkward but decidedly much better than when we first started.

She broke out the liquor cabinet and some of the guys mixed drinks. "Won't you get in trouble?"

She shook her head, "my mom never looks in there. All of that stuff was my dad's and she kept it in the settlement." She shrugged and smiled at me. "It would be a shame for it all to go to waste."

I smiled at her and took a sip of my drink. I could feel a buzz coming on already it was only my second drink. I danced with my baby all night long. At one point she pulled me into her mothers den and she sat me down on her big leather chair behind the desk. She straddled me and kissed me and damn Mami was getting all fired up.

I placed my hand on her hips then ran them up her shirt at her back. She arched into me. I moaned at the feeling of the heat between her legs against my Mami. "Maybe we should go to your room. " I whispered nibbling at her neck.

"Yeah, okay." She said stepping off of my lap and pulling me out of the chair. She led me out form the den, and grabbed a couple more drinks on our way up the stairs and into her room.

Her room was dark, save for the moonlight. What did I care, the moment we crossed the threshold I began to unbutton her shirt and pushed it off of her shoulder. She pulled off mine. I took off her bra; she took off mine. When it came to out pants, I hesitated, but she didn't and she reached for the button on my jeans. I took her hands and pushed her back on to her bed.

I took of her clothes then stood back and stared at the one person I have wanted for a long time. She looked up at me, a wanton look on her face. "Babe, I have to tell you something." I started. I wanted to explain Mami to her.

"Tori, you want to have a heart to heart now? Can we do it later?" She moaned as she sat up and pulled me by the waist of my pants. I took her hands off of my jeans and leaned forward to kiss her. When she closed her eyes, I took my pants and panties off at the same time and positioned myself so that she couldn't see me.

It was as if we were in a dream, I reached out to her and caressed her cheek. I settled on my knees between her legs as we drank hungrily from each other. The familiar stretching in my loins was the most a welcome feeling. My inhibitions out the window, I couldn't wait to have a taste of my baby.

I moaned as my hands caressed their way from her shoulders down to her breast. I brought one perfect breast to my mouth. She arched her back as I suckled at her breast. She grew impatient, and arched into me. I raised my head and disengaged from her breast with a satisfying pop. I heard her whimper as she found I wasn't going to go there with her yet.

She tries to put her hands on me again and I keep holding them back as I work my way down her stomach. "Let me touch you, please." She murmurs, I can smell the musk of her, and her hips kind of grinding into the mattress on the bed.

I let her hands go, then rise up on my knees and expose my chest to her. She leans forward and kisses my neck. With her hands she reaches down and cups both of my breasts at the same time. I bite my lip as the stretching becomes almost unbearable. I need my baby so bad. "Amor," I said running my hands up her thighs and pulled her closer to me. Her wetness pressed against my belly. I kissed her again, and began to lay her back again. "I want to be inside of you now."

She moaned her response, as I moved my kisses down to her pulse point. I raised my hips, and then placed mami at her entrance. She looks up at me her eyes full of lust. She is sober; there is no haze of alcohol in her eyes. There was a question there in her eyes, and I am sober now. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She ran her fingers through my hair and down my back. She raked her nails back up my back and I shivered at the sensation. Then she shifted her hips and took me in. It was as if I was dipped in silk. She moaned in my ear and I was covered in caramelo and it was better than any other woman I had been with.

A tear came to my eyes as I began to move faster and faster still. Yes I cried as I made love to my girlfriend in her bed. It was like finally coming home after a war. Just being with her like this, set me aflame and I thought I could go on forever, because I never wanted it to end.

"I'm… oh god." I groaned and I increased my speed. My eyes rolled at the back of my head. Her hips began to move trying to meet me.

"Oh Tori…" Jade moaned and wrapped her legs around me. She is so wet and slippery I can't get enough of her. Mami began pulsate inside of Jade and her body reacted instinctively to it, and her insides began to convulse. I thought I could handle it a little longer, but my hips sped up and slammed hard against her. She gasped, in surprise and she screamed as I slammed into her over and over. I couldn't help but cry out. Oh happy birthday to me. This was so intense and when there was a gush let out of her body and mine, we finally just collapsed against each other.

I could have kicked myself then, because since now I was sober, I realized I fucked up royally. "Holy…." I said into the skin of her neck.

She began to laugh. "Have you used that thing before?"

I move from astride her and 'Mami' went back to her hiding place finally placated. I covered my eyes and thought she was going to kill me. "Jade… this was…"

She wasn't listening; she lifted herself to look at me. "Where is it? Can I see?" She asked. I sat up and took her hands in mine.

"Shut up, Jade." I turned her back to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Baby, what we just did, was stupid, and can never happen like that again."

She turned her head. "What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed and placed a kiss on her shoulder. I explained Mami to her, and what she can do, and what we did that was so wrong. She disengaged from me and turned her utterly freaked face to me. "We can never do this drunk again!" She trembled and buried her face in my shoulder. "Fuck Tori!"

I smiled a little, she didn't say that she would never do it again. "You don't think I'm a freak?"

She laughed, " Yeah… but I like freaky things." She leaned forward and kissed my lips. Then she reached into her bedside table and handed me a condom. "All you had to do was ask."

"I tried to tell you… but your exact words to me were 'Tori, you want to have a heart to heart now? Can we do it later?'" I stated with a chuckle as she worked her way down to meet mami for the second time, this time face to face. Yeah my baby is insatiable, and so am I, this I think will work out great.

After we were done, my hand hit something hard and I picked it up. It was Jade's pear phone. She took it from me turned the camera app on the flash went off and on the screen was a picture of Jade and I. "That is going to be my wall paper." She said softly backing out of the camera and pushing the slap app.

"Oh god, please don't let anyone near your phone." I said a little freaked out.

"I never do," she whispered and typed her status update. I read it and chuckled a little. "Good night Tori." She said kissing my nose when she was done.

"I love you." I whispered into the night. I hold her closer and she kissed my cheek in response

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: To all of you who were at my house tonight; you are coming back to clean it tomorrow! Mood: Wazzed**

* * *

**Glossary**

**I missed one last time so… **

**1. definitivamente – definitely.**

**2. caramelo - you know... like warm, smooth caramel.  
**

**What? I have nothing else. I was too busy with Jade to think in Spanish, my mind is mush here. Maybe you should pay more attention in Spanish class instead of reading my story to learn all the dirty words!**


	6. My Beloved

**a/n: I have gone through great lengths seeing as I will be working tomorrow to finish this chapter. i will be off the grid at least for 24 hours. so leave me some reviews. so that when I come back I feel missed LOL. I am gonna miss you guys! so anyway. this chapter is really really really smexy... way more so than the original story I don't know what happened but well that's what happens when you change one element of the story. so review peeps review every minute every hour till I can go back online!**

**later- S.K.**

* * *

**My Beloved**

I slid out of Jade's bed early that morning. I sighed as I remembered all that happened the night before. Including all that was and wasn't said. I groaned softly and picked up my phone to do my morning status like always.

I looked over at my baby, and kissed her cheek lightly. I didn't really want to wake her, and I was so glad she was a heavy sleeper. I sighed after a while and headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for school. She was still asleep when I got out of the shower so I decided to go downstairs and survey the damage.

As soon as I opened the door to Jade's room I nearly tripped over an unconscious form. "Sinjin… wake up." I said nudging him awake. I really didn't want to know how long he had been here o que bochinche olló. This kid es un pervertido.

The creeper's eyes opened then widened when he saw me. "Oh… Hey Tori."

"Hey, let's go clean this place up." I said softly.

He nodded and followed me down the stairs. "I'll start in the living room." He stated.

I nodded and headed for the kitchen. I got two pings on my phone so I looked at what came up on the slap. It was Jade's status.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: To all of you who were at my house tonight; you are coming back to clean it tomorrow! Mood: Wazzed**

**Andre Harris: Be there in ten minutes**

**SinJin VanCleef: Still here… already started.**

Te dije… pervertido. I shook my head at Sinjin's comment and began to brew some coffee. As that brewed I began to pick up the kitchen a bit. When I was done, I heard another ping and I looked at Jade's status. She was up. Time to cook some breakfast.

**Jade West: Wait, you what?**

**Tori Vega: Get in the shower; I'll meet you downstairs.**

Then I got a notification on my own status, and I answered that quickly before turning back to get to work. I had to have breakfast just perfect for my baby.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: What did I say? I hope it wasn't too soon… Mood: Embarrassed**

** Andre Harris: What did you say?**

** Tori Vega: I can't repeat that… OMG why!**

The doorbell rang, and I opened the door to find my awesome best friend standing there with a smirk. "you told her you loved her, didn't you."

"I did…" I said and put my head on his shoulder. He just held me and kind of patted my back.

"It's okay baby, chill down." He pulled away and smiled at me. "Just keep being your hot self and she'll come around, you'll see." He stated, "where should I start?"

"Sinjin has been doing stuff out in the living room. She has a rec room I think could you check there?" He nodded and headed in that direction. I headed back to the kitchen and began making breakfast for everyone. As I was doing that, I got a response from Jade.

** Jade West: Don't be embarrassed. Give me a little time.**

** Tori Vega: ;)**

* * *

There was nothing for me to say. Shortly after that I could hear her footfalls coming down the stairs. She wasn't wearing any shoes. But she had a black tank top covered by a lace top and her favorite mini. Her hair was not done; she was not close to being ready. "Oh, you are a life saver, I don't know what Andre gave me last night… but I think I am hung over." she said pouring herself a cup. I would have kissed her, but Sinjin and Andre had come to eat some breakfast, and I had no idea how she would react to PDA.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, but for some reason, the intimacy that we shared last night. Made this morning awkward as hell. "Okay that's just weird." Andre spoke up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I know what's going on… there is all this extra tension around you guys. It's just something I have to get used to I guess."

Jade looked around. "Why didn't anyone else come?" she asked changing the subject. I poured myself some coffee and began to sip on it. The bitter taste taking over my senses. I could tell why Jade was so addicted to it.

"They all bailed. But there wasn't much of a mess. So Me and Andre pretty much took care of everything while you were in the shower." Sinjin answered.

Then she turned to me and blushed. "How are you feeling?"

My eyebrows shot up. "How do you mean?" I asked coming closer to her.

She stroked my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me. "Physically… mentally?"

I laughed, "I already told you… but I should ask you that question."

"And that is our cue to leave. Come on Sinj I'll give you a ride to school." Andre said unable to take any more of this. Plus I am glad because this was a pretty private conversation.

When I heard the door close I turned to my baby again. "Como te sientes?"

She blushed a little and turned away from me. "I… kinda sore actually."

"Really?" I asked my brows shot up a bit. I took a sip of my coffee trying to hide my surprise.

"Well… you are bigger than I'm used to." I choked on the coffee and I coughed sending it streaming on to the counter. I didn't even know what to say to that.

She laughed softly reaching for some paper towels and wiping the counter clean. "You alright Vega?"

"I don't know… Did I hurt you?"

"No." Jade said throwing the coffee soaked paper towels in the trash. Then she stood next to me. "I had fun, and I want to do it again soon."

"Really?" I asked feeling my throat close up on me. She came to me and pressed herself against me. She hummed her assertion and kissed my neck.

"How about right now." She whispered as she moved my hand on to her bare thighs. Holy chiz… her ass is bare, she doesn't have any panties on.

"Uh, yeah!" I said with a shiver of anticipation in my voice. I brought my lips down on hers and she hiched herself up on one of the stools wrapping her legs around my waist. She pulled a condom out of her pocket and put it in my hand.

She loosened my pants and pulled them down just past my hips. "Maybe you can read me your poem later." She whispered, and the shivers just radiated through me. Mami began to grow and reach out for my baby's chocha.

I smiled, "You remembered." I whispered and positioned myself at her entrance.

She smiled back, "of course I did." She answered squeezing my waist with her thighs and bracing herself with the breakfast bar. "Now let's hurry or we're gonna be late for school." I did as I was told and she threw her head back in pleasure. My god I could get used to this.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Longest day at school ever… Come on bell ring! Mood= annoyed**

** Jade West: Yeah me too**

** Andre Harris: We still have rehearsals.**

** Tori Vega: AWWW Fuck**

** Jade West: Ugh**

** Andre Harris: Tori I'm sure that's why you're annoyed**

** Jade West: Tommy don't make Mommy spank you.**

** Andre Harris: Heard you're good at it**

** Tori Vega: ANDRE**

** Jade West: OMG**

* * *

Finally, dress rehearsal! I couldn't wait for this to just be over already, this morning's session was incredible. I headed straight for the back stage. Once I walked into the girl's dressing room, Jade scowled at me through the mirror and I stopped short. "Walter… come here." She said.

I wasn't sure if she was angry or not. I don't know what I did, but I had better apologize if I wanted a repeat of this morning tonight. "I'm sorry." I said as I came closer.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me to her. "You have got to stop telling Andre every thing!" She whispered into the skin of my neck. I shivered and god what she does to me. "I need a measure of mystery to remain between he and I. I need him to fear me."

I laughed and leaned back to look at her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I can't be mean to you anymore. Everyone's got to pay." she answered kissing my lips softly. "Now go get dressed Walter, I see you on the stage."

I blushed as she let go of me and walked toward the door. "Okay Nancy, see you there."

"DON'T CALL ME NANCY!" She said walking out to the stage. I chuckled and turned to my mustache

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Rehearsal was awesome, can't wait till opening night. Mood Exciting**

** Erwin Sikowitz: You ought to be proud of yourselves; you rocked rehearsals. Just one more rehearsal, and look out Thursday night!**

** Tori Vega: : )**

** Jade West: Can't wait till it's over.**

** Tori Vega: Should I be offended?**

** Jade West: No**

** Beck Oliver: Wow the things you miss when you're grounded.**

** Jade West: You haven't missed a thing,**

** Tori Vega: Jade … I wrote a new one… I like it better**

** Jade West: You staying over or what?**

** Tori Vega: I know… not on the Slap… Yes I am all week**

** Jade West: OK**

* * *

Jade opened the door to her house letting me inside. She had promised me she'd cook dinner since I had cooked her some breakfast. Right now I couldn't care less about food. That wasn't what I was hungry for. She keyed in the alarm code and as soon as she turned to face me, my lips were on hers. Forget dinner, I wanted her again, and I wanted to take over her house. We did it at the breakfast bar this morning; I want to try everywhere. She pulled away from me and took a deep breath. "Okay… let's stop for a little bit I'm getting a bit worked up.

I gave her my panty-wetting smile my hands from her shoulders to her hips and pulling her close to me so that she could feel Mami hard for her. "That was the point."

She took my hands in hers, and kissed them. "I think… it will be more fun if we took it a little bit slower."

"Jade… I am a year and a HALF ahead of you in this…" I said pouting.

She laughed a little. "Vega, do you hear yourself?"

"I know I sound like a dude don't I?" I said dropping my hands as I nodded. "I'm not a dude, I mean I still have the same things you do…"

"It's okay, it took me a while to give it up to Beck… he was wound up tight." she answered heading for the kitchen.

"What was that like?" I asked. "I mean your first time."

"Quick and painful." She answered without thinking as she gathered supplies for dinner.

"Wow." I giggled at her answer.

"Not that it didn't get better afterward." She amended, but it was too late. I was all out laughing now. "How about yours."

"I never gave it up to Steven. Never been with a dude…" I said softly and Jade dropped the spaghetti all over the floor.

She turned to face me. "But… how do you know how to work it? I mean if you don't know what you like."

I shrugged. "Maybe I was just made for you."

She stopped and tilted her head. "Do you ever need to be penetrated?" She asked curiously.

"Never thought about it." I answered, but I had thought about it. There were times I came close to letting some dude inside me. But Mami worked for me. We began to pick up the spaghetti off of the floor. When we were done, she ushered me to the dining room and asked me to set the table.

* * *

**Status Updates**

**Tori Vega: Having a romantic dinner with my new honey. Mood: Hungry**

** Jade West: I'm going as fast as I can.**

** Tori Vega: Wasn't talking about food.**

** Jade West: I'm going as fast as I can… COOL IT**

* * *

Jade cooked up some spaghetti and meatballs. She put our meal on the table and lit some candles and just as I came from wandering around the house. I was coming inside from the back yard and I saw her talking to her mother on videophone. "SO I'm alive," she said. Her mother at the screen.

"And are having company I see…" Jade looked behind her, at the table, then she saw me just beyond the table.

"No… I told you Tori or Cat would stay with me. Tori is here again and we are rehearsing the play. She plays my husband in it."

"Are you sure it isn't Beck I don't want to come back and find out my daughter is pregnant or something." Jade shifted a little uncomfortably. I blushed and turned away.

"No, just Tori." She sounded guilty.

"I want to see."

She turned her head, "TORI!" She called out. I turned to her and came closer. "Say hi to my mom." Jade said pointing the phone at me.

"Hi Mrs. West." I stated my voice sounding pretty guilty as well.

"Call me Joanne." She frowned a little bit, but the frown went as fast as it came. "Don't let Beck near her."

I chuckled, "No problem."

"MOM! Beck and I broke up!" Jade said taking the phone back.

"When?"

"A month ago… Look can I go now?"

"You're single?" Her mom said, relief showing in her features.

"Kind of … yes." Joanne didn't like the word kind of. I could tell.

"Oh okay." She said, "I'll be home in time for your play."

The total change of subject was strange but welcomed by Jade, "Sweet…"

"Jade if you need to talk about stuff you know you can come to me right?"

"Yeah mom."

"I mean it…"

"MOM! I have to go." Jade said in exasperation, "bye!"

She let out a breath, and turned to me. "We are in some deep shit if something happened last night." I said keeping my distance.

She pulled a face. "I have never had to do so much talking to her before." She walked to the table and pulled a chair out for me.

"Maybe the Symposium is about how to talk to your teenaged daughter." I said sitting down.

Jade snorted in laughter and took her seat, "Probably." I giggled a little and began to eat. "What?"

"I don't know what I expected. But I didn't expect a normal mother daughter relationship."

"Why not?"

"Because how I saw you with your dad." I said with a shrug.

"Two totally different people. Mom supports anything I want to do… she is the reason I go to Hollywood Arts."

I smiled at Jade. "I love this Jade…" I faltered realizing that I had told her that I loved her for the second time. She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly.

"I have a lot to sort out Tori. Like you said, you are ahead of me by a year and a half."

"I know, no pressure." I said squeezing her hand.

We eat in silence for a little while. It was beginning to get uncomfortable. She leaned back in her chair and put her fork down. "Read me your poem." She said looking sexy as hell.

I blushed and went over to my bag and got my notebook. "Okay, don't laugh."

"I make no promises." She said her eyes amused, "You get only honest feedback from me."

"Well… okay… but…" I am such a coward. "No I can't."

"Read it!" She said softening her voice, the amusement leaving her tone.

I took a deep breath and began to read:

_My beloved met me, and brought me into her house, _

_And I was eager to show her my beauty_

_My desire was to go down to bathe myself before her_

_Her body excited me, and I was trapped with her love_

Her breath hitched, and she put fork down.

_Took her pleasure of me, rejoiced as one with me _

_She laid me down on a fragrant honey-bed._

_And made me drunk with sex_

_But my fire is not yet quenched from making love with her_

And I was sent away - to waste my day in longing

_To have my precious sweet, lying beside my heart,_

Her pupils were dilated, something I have come to recognize as pure lust on her face. Jade bit her lip as she listened to me. My heart beating wildly in my chest. I was just so happy that she loved it.

_Beloved, please do not ever be far from me_

_O my hero, my lover… Come, look upon me_

_Now I will take my pleasure in you,_

_As I go down to the water with you _

She looked like she was about to cry. My baby doesn't cry. But I know that they are my words, my feelings that are making her this emotionally available.

_Our hearts dance in a balanced beat_

_Our tongues doing the work of our hands_

_Our skins burning like a wild fire, put out stroke by stroke._

_Until the night becomes dawn_

_And as the sun lights the sky,_

_My precious sweet is sated _

_And I am wrapped in her love like a blanket on my heart._

_My beloved… My one._

I looked at her expecting, I don't know what I was expecting, but I felt beautiful with her blue eyes searching mine. Her cheeks are wet. I reached out and wiped her lagrimas away. She cleared her throat and smiled, "that… was beautiful."

I smiled widely and let go of a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I reached out and dried another lagrima from her cheek, and she lunged forward and make my lips hers again. Soon there were hands all over bodies and pieces of clothing strewn as we made our way to her room.

She pushed me back on to her bed half naked body pressed atop of mine. Her hot breath on my neck she whispered. "Can I taste you?"

I nodded my head and tried to concentrate, trying to control mami, so that Jade could have me, the girl me. So that she could taste me. It was a struggle as she made her way down my body I moan loudly when her mouth finally reaches the place that I had been waiting for. She tasted me, and then she sucked me hard. My length sought her out, and I was ready for her. She stopped and looked up at me and used her hands to worship my mami. Then she put prepared me and rode me her eyes never leaving mine.

"Jade, Jade, Jade…" I murmured. My eyes finally shutting as I felt the white hot sensation shoot through me from my center out to my toes. She moaned as I began to move. I had to stop. I needed to last a little longer.

I tapped her thigh as I flipped us so that I was on top. She looked at me in a sort of confusion until I said. "Get on your knees."

The look on her face went from a smirk to a devilish grin as she turn and presented herself to me. "Jade, you dirty girl." I purred. "I see how you like it." I entered her and her moans got louder. I played with her center as y pounded my hips against hers. Jade's entire body shook as her walls tightened around me. That made me yelp. It was more intense than the day before. My breath hitched and I shut my eyes tighter trying to think of anything else, so I just would last longer.

"Oh Fuck… Oh fuck… " Jade groaned. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed hold of her breasts and I continue to move this time faster than I had before. I spilled, and I cried out at the feeling. "Holy Shit Tori." She screamed with me convulsing with me. I collapse next to her.

She reached out to my hips and her hand brushed up against a very sensitive Mami that has retreated into her hood.

I took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," she purred.

We were silent for a while, and as I started to relax, and was starting to fall asleep. I heard a chirp under my ass and find my phone. How the hell? Anyway I could hear Jade on the other side of the room. She was hitting some keys on the computer and I figured she had just done her status update. Then I heard her say, "Mom?"

"I think… I'm Bi."

"No…" then she got up and walked out of the room saying. "I just like her."

You have no idea the rush of joy that coursed through me as I heard it. I picked up the phone and looked at her status update and smiled. "you make no sense Jade." I said and finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Random- how many insane clowns do you need to make a posse? Mood: thinkey**

* * *

**Glossary**

**o que bochinche oll****ó**** – literally means or what gossip he's heard. But what I meant to say here is that he probably got an earful. We weren't particularly quiet that night.**

**es un pervertido - He is perverted… come on! Of course that's what it ment.**

**te dije- told ya so**

**Como te sientes?- how are you feeling… what did you think I mean I used it like twice in English before I used it in Spanish.**

**Lagrimas- tears**

**Okay… ya… sufficiente. The lights went out, I have to stop writing before my laptop runs out of…**


	7. On the FlipSide

**A/n: Sorry this took so long, but whatever you survived right? I was bored today so I finally finished this chapter. this is not my favorite chapter but it does introduce a bit of conflict. and I draw a parallel on here that I don't think anyone has ever drawn with this relationship but has probably come to the back of everyone's mind. kay kay, later... I haven't read a dang thing in a week so no recs today, not that anyone reads these notes anyway. enjoy. -S.K.  
**

* * *

**On the flip side**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Random- how many insane clowns do you need to make a posse? Mood: thinkey**

** Tori Vega: 42**

** Jade West: Why 42?**

** Tori Vega: Because 42 is the answer to every puzzling question in the universe.**

* * *

Jade asked me to leave for school without her. Said she had some things to take care of. My baby was acting so weird this morning, kind of edgy and sad. I was still not comfortable enough with her to pry.

She didn't get to school till second period which meant that I didn't get to see her till we were in Sikowitz' class. I sighed as I listened to some boring lecture. Now a days they were all boring, my mind always drifting toward mi nena. I wondered what she was up to. So I texted.

**Me: Are you here yet?**

**Jade: Yeah.**

**Me: What happened?**

**Jade: My mom says that you can't stay at the house the rest of the week. I'm kinda grounded.**

Aw, man! What the hell! Truthfully, mom wanted me back home too. But was I gonna listen to her? NO! I mean, who gives up on easy access to what you want? I knew she had Hip-Hop this period so I excused myself and headed out to meet her.

**Me: What? Why?**

**Jade: Coz I stayed home on Monday.**

**Me: What about the play?**

**Jade: I'll still get to do the play.**

She rounded the corner to the studio and there I was waiting for her. "Hey…" I said, thinking that she would have been coming from within the classroom.

She smiled at me, "Hey again."

"I just needed to see you," I said truthfully.

"We'll see each other the next class." she said standing in front of me, really close.

"Not the same… I can't do this in class." I said pulling her in for a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss. Man this girl made me crazy. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer. When we parted we were breathless. I noticed a few eyes were on us from those that had been passing by. "We'll spend a little time together before we go home. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Now get to class, before you get a detention." Jade said opening the door to the studio. I sighed a little then waved a goodbye and walked away.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: My honey is grounded… I have to go back home. : ( Mood: Bummed**

** Jade West: Sorry Babe**

** Beck Oliver: I call bullshit**

** Jade West: WTF?!**

**Beck Oliver: I think your mom can tell you two are together and doesn't' want you in the same house**

**Tori Vega: Really?**

**Jade West: yeah… Didn't want you to feel bad.**

* * *

"Mom's like that with everyone I have dated… she doesn't want me to have sex." Jade explained to me. I laughed; neither does my mother. We sat in the back seat of my car, a little disheveled from a heavy make-out session.

"Doesn't she know it's too late for that? I mean it's not like I am the first one you've ever been with."

"Excuse me!" She stated with a smirk. "There's only ever been two."

"Still… someone else already beat me to it." I stated leaning forward and nibbling at her perfect white neck.

"What's your number?" She asked her head thrown back in pleasure. I stiffened, and slid off of her lap, "wow…"

I shook my head. "I've never counted… I've not been in a relationship since I started having sex."

She reached for my phone. I had nothing to hide from her. So I let her have it and as she looked I got a text message and she opened it. A scowl formed on her face, "what the fuck Vega?"

"What?" I asked as she tossed the phone to me. The Text was a picture of Mariana, with her shirt off and her tetas exposed, then another picture of other parts. I licked my lips, mierda…

"Your phone has over thirty girls names in it!" She stated as she stepped out of my car.

"I didn't sleep with all of them." I said following her out of the car.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jade stated rounding on me. "You call that Maggie all the time… like the night of our first Date at Nozu," she accused.

"We weren't even together!" I replied.

"What about the text from that skunk bag… nude pics? Really?"

"Calm down Jade…"

"No… this is a lot like dating Beck." Jade shouted heading to her own car. "I'm not going through that again."

"I don't think…" I stammered.

"Yeah, you're right… you don't think." She stated and got in her car and drove off.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: It's only been a few hours, and I already miss my honey. Text me Nancy.**

** Jade West: Don't call me Nancy**

** Tori Vega: I like that it irks you so much**

** Jade West: I'm still mad at you.**

** Tori Vega: Text me!**

** Jade West: FINE**

* * *

I waited for fifteen minutes, she still didn't text me. I sighed and I dropped my phone on the coffee table. I picked it up again and looked at it. No text. I sighed and sent her a message.

**Me: Jade… you know I love you.**

She didn't answer. "Hey Tori." Mom said walking into the house. She looked at me. "Okay what's wrong?"

"The ganks have come back to bite me in the ass." I answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed and I explained that I was… well, active and all of the girls that I have gone through. She grew quiet, her face was shocked and I really hoped that she would stop looking at me like I was not her daughter.

"But I haven't seen anyone else since I have been with her, I just want her."

"Tori, what is gonna make her understand that she is more special than any other woman you have been with?" She flops down next to me on the couch. "Baby there is a reason why people say sex is worth the wait, and guess what… you just found out why."

"Do you think I lost her?"

"Maybe you can keep going, take it slow this time. I mean, who said you had to sleep with her to get to know her?" Mom patted my leg and stood up and walked away.

Then my cell rang. It rang… I picked it up and saw Jade's number glowing on the screen. I quickly answered. "Shut up and listen Vega." I did as she told me. "I have been doing some thinking, and It's not fair for me to get angry for women you have been with in the past… But I will not put up with the crap I put up with while I was with Beck. I so much as catch you checking anyone out, or anyone else checking you out, I'm done."

I smiled. "I'll do anything."

"You'll delete all of the other women on your phone that are not family or Cat."

"What?" I said incredulously.

"Starting with Maggie."

"Jade…" I didn't know how she just attached herself to Maggie. "Why?"

"Let me ask you this, did you sleep with Maggie?" She asked.

"Yes… but…"

"And that skunk bag from the pictures?"

"Yes… But…"

"Maggie is more special to you than Mariana?"

"Uh… yes Jade."

"There were calls to Maggie every night for like a month on your phone, none of them longer than ten seconds! Was she your bootie call?" That was a statement more than a question. I didn't say anything. "See? That's why she's got to go."

"She's moving soon Jade." I answered drained. I lay my head back on the couch. "She was the only one that knew how much I loved you besides Andre."

"I want to see that gank."

"I left her for you Jade, isn't that enough?" I could see why Beck was always so tired.

"You don't get what I am saying here Vega. God I knew you were slow…"

"Why don't you just enlighten me?" I asked softly.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Mine! Do you understand?"

I blinked slowly, then a slow smile came on to my face. "Really?"

"Really… is your number really that high?" My girlfriend asked.

"I think it's definitely not reached double digits Jade."

"I really like you Tori. I'll try not to let that number bother me, but I have to admit that it does." She was doing something, I don't know exactly what, there is quite a bit of background noise. "What I want to know is… on the night that we had our first date at Nozu I dropped you off at home… where does Maggie live?"

I chuckled she was not gonna let it go. "Across the street."

"Show me…" she said.

I smiled, "are you here?"

"Open the door." She said with an amused tone. I rushed to the door and opened it and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. "Show me." She whispered when we were done.

Fate would have it that Maggie stepped out of her house to take out the trash. She looks so different than the last time I saw her. She's been tanning and she'd cut her hair she looked like a chic skater girl. More boy than girl. My Maggie is butch, she had gone girly for a while, because I kept talking about Jade, but Maggie was gorgeous on her own.

I looked over at her, and smiled then waved. "That's her."

Maggie smiled back and ran across the street. "Hey, Tor…" she said in a sexy boyish way. She hugged me kind of the same way Beck had hugged Jade a couple of days before. Then she looked past me and let me go, and kind of frowned.

"Mags, this is Jade" I said, Jade looked her over then nodded, I don't really know why.

"Ah… The girl of her dreams and my nightmares" Maggie answered folding her arms in front of her.

Jade's stance changed, she was defensive now. "Well her dream is now a reality. So if I were you, I'd say your prayers before you go to bed tonight."

"Okay, that's enough." I said, know that both of them could be like a dog with a bone if I didn't put a stop to this like now.

"So, um Tor, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch my final skating competition before I leave…" she paused and looked at Jade. "Morticia can come too of course."

I didn't even turn to face Jade I kind of just stepped in front of her and smiled at Maggie. "Don't push it… I, I mean WE will be there gotta see you ride at least once before you go."

She smiled and nodded. "Later guys." She said and sprinted back to her house.

I turned to Jade and handed her my phone. "You do it." I stated taking her by surprise. She smiled and kissed my cheek then we headed inside the house. "You want some coffee?" I asked headed for the kitchen.

"Might as well, looks like I will be here for a while…" she scrolled through my phone, and she shifted in her seat a lot. When I came to her, I saw her checking my texts. "Vega, I didn't know you had such words in your vocabulary." She mumbled as I handed her the coffee.

"You like to assume things about me Jade… I'm not as boring as you might think." I answered kissing her cheek and walking away. Okay I know I seem so okay about her looking at my phone… but really I know that I haven't really looked at anyone's texts since she and I started dandole pa'bajo. So anything that may have come after, she will find them not even open.

"I can see that… wow the Freezie Queen Vega?"

"What?" I asked and looked over her shoulder again, "Nope not in the Freezie Queen." I answered and blushed, the parking lot maybe… what? La nena behind the counter was hot, and she was into me.

"Tell me the riskiest place Vega?" She said pulling her eyes away from my phone for a second.

I looked around the room then kneeled in front of her and kissed her. "Right here on this couch with you while my parents are home and my sister is upstairs. She shivered and laughed lightly.

"You are insane, I'm not doing that. You're the quiet one, I make way too much noise."

I wiggled my eyebrows; "Take it as a challenge, never known you to back down from one." She slapped my shoulder and laughed. I laughed and sat right next to her with a never-ending smirk. I was just too happy that this worked out for me. "Why are you here anyway, weren't you grounded?"

"I lied…" She stated. "My Mom didn't ground me, she just didn't want my girlfriend sleeping with me in my bed."

"Okay," I stated and bit my lip. "I think we need to just hang out anyway…"

She looked up at me, clearly upset about what I just said. "Why? You have someone else that can take care of your libido Vega?"

"Babe!"

"Of course, you do, I mean look at this fucking phone. I bet all you have to do is look at a girl and her panties are wet."

"Jade… I am not Beck!" I said taking her wrists and making her look at me.

"You aren't… Beck never cheated even if he did have girls throwing themselves at him all the time."

"I am Tori…" I said shaking her a little. "Remember me? The goodie, goodie?"

"Well if there is something I have learned about you Vega, is that you are not that."

"I don't have anyone else lined up." I said tired again.

"Then why are we cooling it down. We've been hanging out for two years, We've moved past that now."

"No… our antagonistic relationship does not count as hanging out. We need to know what it is like to just be with each other in a friendly way without all of this… sex. Besides, after our first time, I'd rather wait until I know we didn't fuck up royally."

She took a deep breath then nodded. "Yes, okay… We'll do that…" Jade went back to irradiating my phone, then handed it to me. "I am done with it. I don't know why, but I trust you not to use the rest of the numbers on there."

I looked at the text that she had been looking at, they were the ones between me and Maggie. They were the ones of me frustrated over Jade, and how she treated me, and how I felt, and how much I wished I was with her. I smiled and I deleted them and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I really like you too Tori. I hope I can live up to what you want from me." She said quietly.

"You already have…" We made out a while; we talked in between. Jade didn't leave my house until late that night. I stayed on the phone with her as she drove home, and then even after she got home. No chingamos not even a thought of it! It was great that our relationship could go past the physical. I looked forward to seeing her again the next day.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Stayed up all night… can hardly see straight. Mood: Exausted**

** Andre Harris: Uh huh… What were you doing?**

** Tori Vega: I was on the phone.**

** Andre Harris: Is that what you kids call it these days?**

** Jade West: Shut up Andre**

** Tori Vega: It's what we call what?**

** Jade West: Think about it Vega…**

* * *

Jade walked into Sikowitz' class just before he did. Which meant she was late of course. Jade sat next to me, just as he walked into the room. As soon as he entered he shouted. "If you're in the play stay, everyone else get out. Except for you Robbie, and you, Cat."

"Yay!" Cat said clapping her hands.

Jade took a sip of her coffee and I leaned over and kissed her to get a taste. She returned the kiss and sat back her my chair again. "MMMM hazelnut." I murmured. "I thought you liked it black.

"Thought I'd try something different. It's still black." She stated taking another sip.

"Excellent! So my costars are getting along better than ever!" Sikowitz stated frowning at Jade and I. "Now the script doesn't call for a kiss… but the closeness is good."

Jade rolled her eyes. "What are we doing today Sikowitz."

"Oh nothing major, just running your lines, with the cues, which is what Robbie is here for."

"What about me?" Cat asked

"Did you find a make up that can make these two more… twin like" Cat smiled at this question. She nodded and ran off to get her kit.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Getting ready to start the play, Finally the hour I have been waiting for. Mood: Psyched!**

** Jade West: Two days, two shows all done!**

** Tori Vega: I'm always gonna love this play**

** Jade West: Yeah…**

** Andre Harris: Beck and I actually look alike.**

** Beck Oliver: Cat is Magic**

** Cat Valentine: THANKS!**

* * *

Jade sat in front of the mirror in the girls' dressing room. I had just finished applying my make up and she was just kind of staring at me. I locked the door behind her and I saw a shiver run through her. Her eyes told me what she wanted from me.

I attached my lips on the nape of her neck and my hands came around to cup her breasts. I wanted her so bad, but I seriously needed to control myself. I couldn't help it. It had been a couple of days and I wanted her so bad. I stood up and stepped back away from her.

She smiled "You know, Walter… That's not on the script."

I laughed and took a deep cleansing breath. Then there was someone at the door trying to get in. "GO AWAY!" Tori screamed. She smirked

"Nancy is on in ten minutes, and Sikowitz wants to talk to the cast backstage" Cat said.

Jade had already turned to the mirror to fix her makeup. "Here, Tori please help me into this dress." She said grabbing the Mini dress that was hanging on the door. As I zipped her up, she put on the blonde wig and stepped into the costume shoes. "Okay I'm ready."

We walked out of the girls' dressing room hand in hand and met up with the rest of the cast.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: About to do the final scene in the play. I'm all manly! Feeling: Astronautly**

** Jade West: Girls can be astronauts too.**

** Tori Vega: Not in the Seventies.**

** Jade West: Whatever, let's just get this over with.**

* * *

I caught a glimpse of Jade's mother in the audience. She had been watching Jade and I the whole night. I almost hesitated when I fell forward burying my head in her chest. "Honey, wake up."

"Blast off!" I yell standing up startled and my hat flew off of my head.

"NO… no, you were saying, I'm so…"

"Oh… right… you're so good, gentle, how can you love a sleepy looser like me?"

She sighed and filled her eyes with sympathy for Walter. "You're no sleepy looser… you're an astronaut."

"I love you," I said it, and you know I meant it. She knew that I did and have always made my feelings known.

But there was something in her eyes that told me that what was about to say was exactly what she meant. "I love you!"

She reached out and embraced her Walter. We hugged for longer than required as the audience finally responded to the scene in front of them and clapped enthusiastically. "You really meant it didn't you?" I whispered. She nodded slightly before we separated.

We looked out into the audience and smiled. Then she tensed up. I looked at her to see what hand her all wound up. Jade grabbed my arm and shook it. "It's them… It's them!" I followed her line of sight and spotted them… the dudes from Nozu were in the audience as if they were cheering for their girls. I guess in their minds they were. "What do we do?" She asked.

I watched them for a few more seconds. They saw that we had recognized them and they stood up and started to walk toward the stage. "Run… Run Nancy!" I said nudging her back stage.

"Yes Walter, " She said without hesitation and she pulled me with her. We ran and locked ourselves in the dressing room. We collapsed against each other in laughter. "Oh my God!" She said between breaths.

"Are they seriously here?" I said taking my wig off and letting my hair tumble down my shoulders. Jade followed suit, following it up with her dress taking the opportunity that we were alone so that I could look at her the way I wanted to look at her.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She smiled and came to me and pulled me close to her. She kissed me with my mustache on. Then she reached up to remove it. "You were great Walter." She whispered.

"You too Nancy." I replied and started to lean forward to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door.

"Tori," said one voice.

"Jade?" Said another

It was my mom and hers. We disengaged from each other and Jade reached for her robe as I went to answer the door. "Hi Mrs. We… I mean Joanne. Hi mom."

Jade's mom smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You guys did so great!" Then she went over to her own daughter and hugged her. My mom hugged me too.

"Yes you did! I can't believe how well you guys are getting along now." My mom said.

Joanne looked at my mom like she didn't understand why we wouldn't get along. "I was her bully mom." Jade stated just to clarify.

"You didn't bully me that much." I stated smiling softly.

"Oh…" Joanne said and laughed a little. "School crushes are cruel at first, I'm glad you guys finally got yourselves together.

My mom kind of just looked at Joanne and nodded. "Joanne, I suppose we should let the girls get dressed. We just wanted you guys to know you did a great job.

We thanked them and relaxed a little when they left the room. I turned to her, and grinned. "Wow, Jade you look just like your mom."

She rolled her eyes. "So I have herd." I headed off to get undressed at the other side of the room.

"Jade I love your mom." I said coming back to her half naked. "I can't believe she didn't freak out about us."

"Tori my mom's gay." She answered reaching for her clothes and pulling her skinny jeans on.

"Oh… wow."

"That doesn't leave this room." She insisted.

"Okay." I said and turned to reach for my own clothes. "How much longer till… you know we find out what we did?"

"Ah…" She said blushing slightly. "I don't know about two more weeks I guess." She said softly.

"Do you feel different?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to feel Tori?" She asked as I sat to put my converse on. "I don't think I have ever done this before."

"You don't think?" I asked.

"We had a little scare… Beck and I."

"Oh…" I could see where she was coming from about the whole number thing. She and I were never gonna talk abut the people in our past again. That was uncomfortable. "Well… I'll be glad when I know for sure."

"What if it does happen?" She asked.

"Lets not think about it, let's focus on one day at a time." I said and I held her to me. "I love you Nancy."

"I love you too." She murmured to me without hesitation. Then I turned my head and kissed her.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: We had our opening; it turned out great! Now if those idiots from Nozu would go away it would be perfect. Mood: Accomplished**

* * *

**Glossary**

**mi nena- My girl**

**dandole pa'bajo- to hit that… literally it means hitting it down there.**

**chingamos- Literally to fuck.**

**yeah so I forgot my Spanish you get to learn the dirty words for real.**


	8. Moment of Truth

**A/N: alright... here is the next chapter of this. you may just hate this... bit I don't care it's changing the story just a little more. enjoy. - S.K.**

* * *

**Moment of truth**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: We had our opening, It turned out great! Now if those idiots from Nozu would go away it would be perfect. Mood: Accomplished**

** Tori Vega: We did great!**

** Andre Harris: Yeah we did!**

** Beck Oliver: I still say Cat is magic.**

** Jade West: We did even better the next night.**

** Andre Harris: Yeah we did!**

** Beck Oliver: Yeah really good**

** Tori Vega: This experiment of Sikowitz turned out great.**

** Beck Oliver: For you.**

* * *

Jade and I dated like virgins for a couple weeks. Just cuddling, and making out and just getting to know each other. The morning of Maggie's last ride, she showed up at my house before I was ready… okay or even awake. Hay mamá! What a great morning that was.

Mom must have let her in, because she crept into my room and slunk into my bed with me. She kissed my ear and whispered. "Negative… negative!"

My eyes shot open. "Jade?" I asked as I turned my head.

She straddled me and turned me to face her. "Ne-ga-tive." She stated pronouncing the syllables making sure I understood what she was talking about.

My eyes widened in realization. "Seriously?" I said sitting up my head almost hitting hers. Lucky she was more awake than I was because she leaned backward.

"No morning sickness, no getting fat… no diapers…" she started.

"No late night feedings." I took a deep breath and lay back in relief.

She lay next to me with a sigh. Then she asked the stupidest question. "You didn't have wood?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. "No… I can't right now anyway, I'm on my period."

"You don't get wood when you have lady issues? Damn!"

I chuckled. "I don't get wood unless you are with me anyway." I informed her.

"Good, let's keep it that way." She said with a chuckle. "Mami is all mine."

"Yes she is." I chuckled and shook my head. "This is a weird conversation."

"Get up, let's go do something." She said in an even more chipper mood than I have ever seen her. But I guess dodging a bullet does that.

"Well… we have a competition to go to." I said sliding out of bed.

"I don't want to see your girlfriend roll on a freaking board with wheels."

"She was never my girlfriend." I answered. I slipped out of my PJ shirt and walked toward the bathroom braless.

"Vega, you're so mean!" Jade groaned as she watched me.

I poked my head out of the bathroom and smiled. "You could join me, but no touching."

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: At the skate park with my baby. About to watch some awesome tricks. Mood- relaxed**

** Andre Harris: Is Maggie skating?**

** Jade West: Whoa how do you know that name?**

** Tori Vega: Yes**

** Jade West: He knows about Maggie?**

** Andre Harris: I'm there that chick is awesome.**

** Jade West: So I'm just gonna get ignored?**

** Beck Oliver: Maggie is a pro skater Jade, anyone who follows pro boarding knows who she is.**

** Jade West: Who asked you?**

** Tori Vega: Yes, Baby I told him.**

* * *

"Why would you tell him?" She said putting her phone in her pocket.

"He's my best friend. Who else would I tell?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry." She said after a while. It took me by surprise so I looked at her. "I'm buggin' I know I am."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and moved her closer to me. "You're my girl, she was never my girl." I whispered in her ear.

"Hey Tor!" I heard from just beyond Jade's shoulder. I smiled

"Mags." I said and hugged her as well.

Jade stood by and watched. Maggie looked at her and smiled contritely. "Morticia…" the skater girl offered in greeting.

"Substitute." Jade responded; her facial expression unchanged.

Maggie's face turned to anger, and she walked up to Jade and stood nose to nose with her. They were so close that now is aw the resemblance, though Maggie was a few shades darker. "Vampira." She said bitterly.

"Pinch hitter." Jade did not back down.

"Corpse bride!" Maggie shouted in her face.

Jade's face remained unchanged except a glint in jade's eyes. Maggie was about to get hurt or violent. "Blow-up doll."

"Whoa!" I said and forced myself between them before Maggie could draw back her arm and hit Jade. I wrapped my arms around my girl and pulled her away just a little.

"Tori, you better keep your BITCH on a leash!" Maggie shouted the "B" word directly in Jade's face.

My baby moved to strike but I held her back and walked her to the bleachers. "Sit your culo down." I said frustrated not caring that I let that latinismo slip. "What the hell is your problem?"

"She started it." She said with a shrug.

"Nice way of ending it…" I said and shook my head.

"Hey guys!" Andre said and I looked away from Jade for the fist time since we sat down.

I smiled glad for the distraction. Andre, Beck, Robbie and Rex sat next to us on the benches. "Hey!" I stated with a smile. "You came."

"Yeah, heard she's leaving the area," I nodded then looked at my sulking girlfriend and sighed.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: I think I'm single again : ( mood- confused**

** Beck Oliver: What did you do?**

** Tori Vega: I don't know… Breathe?**

** Beck Oliver: Made that mistake all the time.**

** Tori Vega: What do I do?**

** Beck Oliver: Give her some time; she'll come around.**

** Andre Harris: I haven't seen her all week.**

** Tori Vega: I thought she was just avoiding me…**

* * *

I was worried about my girl so I gathered her assignments she'd missed and notes from all of her teachers and headed straight for her house. I rang her doorbell and Joanne answered the door. I smiled in greeting, but her expression was reminiscent of her daughter's usual dour expression. "Hello Tori."

I panicked. Something was wrong with my girl. I wanted to cry. I steeled myself and spoke. "I… I brought Jade's homework for her."

"Sure, Please come in." She stepped aside and let me in.

"What's wrong with Jade?" I asked bluntly.

"Um… I don't think I should tell…"

"Please…" I plead with her. "She won't talk to me. She's not taking any of my phone calls; she won't answer my texts. She hasn't even updated her status on the slap every night like she used to."

She sighed and I guess she saw the concern in my eyes. "Jade and I went to planned parenthood yesterday…"

"What? Why?" I asked, realization coming down on me. She had gotten a false negative.

"To get an abortion… but…"

"She was pregnant?"

"She haven't told the father yet… I don't think you should."

"Should what?" I asked.

"Tell him nothing…" Oh dear god, I have to tell her…

But wait. "So she got rid of the baby without telling him?" Without telling me? I was beginning to resent this conversation.

"She didn't- couldn't…" she couldn't even finish her sentences and sighed. "As her girlfriend, I know this has to be overwhelming—"

"Mom… what did you do?" Jade interrupted tearfully from the stairs.

I looked alarmed from one to the other. I had never seen this much emotion from my girl. I looked at Joanne and she mouthed 'hormones' at me.

I nodded and walked over to Jade. "Baby, false negatives happen all the time."

"I Lied…" she sobbed on my shoulder. "I was just going to take care of it and you'd have never known about this."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "You lie a lot, you know that?" I whispered. My tone was loving, because love was what I felt, but I was starting to question our relationship. I sat us down on a step and held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry." This was the second time she'd said it and I was just as shocked as the first time I'd heard it. "I won't lie to you again."

"What happened?' I asked softly.

"I went and they did this… ultrasound. I mean it's been like four weeks, Tori. I should have been able to go through with the abortion." She sobbed. "It doesn't even look lie a baby."

I didn't say anything; I knew that it would be the last thing I'd want at a moment like this. Especially not from the one who did the impregnating. Because right then that's who I was.

"Then it flickered on the screen. The fucking bean just kind of moved and stretched a bit." She laughed a bit and shook her head. "Then I wanted to see if it would turn out anything like me, and I loved it."

"She's lucky." I whispered in her ear, because I know that I want her to know that we can only produce daughters. I kissed her forehead, "to have a mother that loves her."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I doubt it." That was the jade I knew. I laughed with her and kissed the top of her head again.

"How do you know it's a she?" Joanne asked, reminding me that we were neither alone, nor were we in private.

I steeled myself and drew in a breath. "I… am the baby's father… well co-mother. I made her… with Jade, I mean." I explained the situation to her. She still was not sure if she could believe me or not. "So, the first time we were together, it just kind of happened and I… I'm so sorry."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You've ruined her."

"Mom!" Jade protested.

I stopped Jade. I was gonna be a daddy, I needed to step up. "I'll stand by her, I won't abandon my family. I promise."

Joanne laughed bitterly and walked away. "Incredible." She went to her den.

I looked at Jade, and she kissed my lips, bien suavecito. "She'll come around," Jade stated. Then she stood up and began to pull me to her room.

"Uh… Jade." Her mother stated peeking out of her den.

"What mother?" Jade said turning to face her.

"I would rather she not go into your room." Joanne stated. It was different. She used to like me, now I'm this thing that impregnated her daughter… okay I get that but… ouch.

"Relax mom, she can't get me anymore pregnant than I already am." She said as we finished our journey.

She led me to sit on the bed, "That was rude. "I stated as she walked to the door and locked it.

"Did you know that being horny all the time is a symptom of early pregnancy?" Jade said stripping her clothes off as she walked back toward me.

"It is?" I asked as she kneeled in front of me and pulled off my boots.

She nodded and reached for the hem of my shirt. "I've missed you Tori." She pulled the shirt off in one swift movement and leaned forward to kiss my neck. "I love you." She reached down for my jeans and pulled them off me.

"I missed you too." I reached out to her and caressed from her shoulders down to her fingertips. I brought her up to kiss them. "And you know I love you." She crushed her lips against mine.

"Shut up Tori." She said pushing me on to the bed; she straddled me. Then lowered herself on to me and we moaned together. She rode my hips and I could not be in a better place than this.

After we were done, we lay side by side. I bent down and kissed her there, and the little baby we had created wondering what would have happened to us if she had chosen to go through with the abortion. It was her body; it was her choice. I looked up at her, she stared down at me and I felt drawn into their blue depths. "I am so glad you kept her." I sincerely said softly.

"She is a miracle." She said with a shrug. "It is a baby that I would have never expected to have because I fell in love with a girl. She is a part of you, and me… She... is gonna be a pain in the ass… oh God!" She furrowed her brow

I laughed. "Okay, stop… I get it. I love you." I said stroking her belly again then kissing her lips. "My parents are gonna kill me." I whispered.

"I'll be there with you." Jade said running her fingers through my hair. Then there was a knock at Jade's door. "WHAT!" She screamed.

"Do you guys need anything?" Her mom said from the other side of the door.

"No mom." She answered

"Jade open the door, or I'll open it for you." She sighed and rolled out of the bed heading for her dresser.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Talked to my girl… what a strange and stimulating conversation. Now we need some help. Mood- terrified**

** Jade West: your parents will not kill you.**

** Tori Vega: yes they will.**

** Andre Harris: Tor, what did you do!**

** Jade West: She's helping me bake a bun**

** Tori Vega: LOL**

** Jade West: Get off my laptop and follow me to the study.**

** Tori Vega: Did your mom wanna set down some rules for baking?**

** Jade West: You got it.**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Looking forward to strange and gross things happening to me. Mood- intrigued**

* * *

**Glossary**

**Hay mama****- lit. Oh mamma or OMG.**

**Culo****- ass**

**Latinismo- Latinism**

**Bien suavecito- lit. Really softly. What I meant was that it felt like sweet honey butter.**


	9. Telling Them

**A/N: You begged, I responded... here you go enjoy, don't forget to tip your waiter... (that's me BTW) okay I'm off now bye.-S.K.  
**

* * *

**Telling them**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Looking forward to strange and gross things happening to me. Mood- intrigued**

** Beck Oliver: you always did like freaky things…**

** Jade West: you know me well**

** Tori Vega: I wish he could unlearn those things about you.**

** Beck Oliver: Don't be jealous, we were together for a… what was that you said Jade?**

** Jade West: Teenaged eternity.**

** Tori Vega: Right…**

* * *

I woke up tangled in warmth. I was naked, oh my god, I was not home. Oh my god I never went home! It was still dark. I groped for my phone trying not to wake Jade and saw that it was five am, and I had like thirty missed calls from home. "Mierda." I said under my breath.

I shifted in order to untangle myself from my slumbering girlfriend. She growled in her sleep and tightened her hold on me so I couldn't move. "Mine, not yours." She mumbled.

I had heard those words come from her lips before. Usually against me. "Babe, I have to wazz." I whispered, I really did and if she didn't let go of me soon, I was gonna do it right in her bed.

She let go of me and I walked bare ass naked to my girlfriend's bathroom; and as I did so, my phone rang. I picked up right away. "Where are you young lady?" Mom scolded.

"I stayed with Jade," I stated truthfully, no need to lie now. "I would have called, but I fell asleep as we were watching a movie, and she did not wake me up."

"That is all?" Mom asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…" yeah now I lie. "Her mom was here the whole night." Well that part is true.

"Please call next time I was so worried." She said.

"Yes mom, I promise. Tell dad to call off the dogs!"

She laughed, "Actually he is asleep, I told him you had a sleepover because I didn't want him calling the dogs, but I was about to wake him."

You think she's joking. No… she is not. "Thanks mom, I'm sorry."

"See you tonight. No stopping to go see your girlfriend." She stated. "You won't be going anywhere the rest of the week.

"Okay." I sighed and hung up the phone. Go figure I would get grounded anyway.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Yay! My girl is back at school, now I can have a smile on my face again. Mood: Happy**

** Jade West: Whoopee… You messed up my coffee on purpose.**

** Tori Vega: I'll make it up to you later… I promise.**

* * *

"You better." She stated, as she got closer to kiss me softly. "I see you later, got to go turn my work in."

"Bye!" I said watching my baby's hips sway as she walked into the school. Damn she looked so sexy I couldn't explain this feeling I was having right then. Andre walked up to me as I stared and leaned against my car.

"M… m… m. I know that's right." He stated rubbing his hands together.

"That's my girl, stop looking at her like that. Thought you were over that." I stated.

"I am… she just looks good today and I can see why you staring." He answered. "You see her status this morning?"

"Yes." I stated blandly.

"What is that all about?"

"Nancy's having Walter's baby." I answered.

"Come again?" He said his face confused.

I sighed, "I am the freaky thing… I got Jade pregnant."

"Wait… you say what now?" I was getting tired of this explaining. But Dre was my best friend. He listened and I hoped he wouldn't want to stop being my friend because of what a freak I was. My friends are weird. "Damn… what are you gonna do now?"

I shrugged, "Cash out my trust fund." I stated starting to walk toward the school.

"How much is that?" He asked.

"I shrugged, I don't know… a Couple hundred grand or something. My dad has all the info on that."

"Well I guess that could get you started." He stated and I nodded. "That's rough."

"Yeah, I guess… now the trick is telling my parents so that they can release it to me."

"Oh… My parents would have killed me." He stated as we reached his locker. He then played the right notes to open it.

"Exactly." I retorted.

"Well I guess you better man up then," he stated, then he laughed. "I guess you already did that."

"Andre!" I whined then I cringed, I guess I did do that a lot. I have to stop that. "I'm going to do it tonight."

"Good luck!" Yeah… As I walked away from Him my cell chimed.

**Jade: where are you?**

**Me: Locker, told Andre.**

**Jade: Told Beck… Thought it was his. Can't tell you how relieved he looked.**

**Me: Why would he think that?**

**Jade: Yeah… it was before we hooked up.**

**Me: Really?**

"Tor… it happened before our first date that wasn't a date I swear." She said coming around the corner.

"Jade… you had a conniption when you found out about Maggie!" I responded walking toward the stairs.

"That was different." She said following me.

"How, Jade?" I stopped, turning to face her. "How is that different?"

"Beck and I have history—"

"Mags and I have history."

"But I loved Beck—"

"This is supposed to make me feel better?"

"It was awkward, and wrong, and we got it out of our systems." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. I opened up my mouth to speak, but she stopped me. "I know what it sounds like, but you should know… I told you I wouldn't lie to you anymore remember?"

I nodded and sighed. "Should we tell the others?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'll tell Cat… but I could care less if Robbie knows."

"Yeah… I guess … lets just tell Cat together when he is in the same place… so that he doesn't feel left out."

"Fine… whatever.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Mom, dad… there is something I have to tell you. Mood: Freaked**

** Jade West: We'll be alright.**

** Andre Harris: Just man up again.**

** Jade West: Again?**

** Tori Vega: Long story… well maybe not so long.**

** Andre Harris: Really? Are you a minute woman?**

** Tori Vega: Andre!**

** Jade West: Oh…**

** Cat Valentine: Tori you're a soldier?**

** Jade West: NO… trust me it's a looooong story.**

** Trina Vega: Jade and Andre… Ewww. Tori, it will be fine, they will be wazzed but they won't kill you.**

* * *

Jade and I arrived at my house at the same time. I was so sure I was going to get grounded for life so she followed me in her car because I was also sure she was not going to be allowed to stay. She came around to my car door. She looked so beautiful in that black dress with the rose petal skirt. I loved that dress. Her legs encased in fish net stockings with roses etched throughout. My baby looked so hot, I shivered as she walked to me.

She stopped in front of me and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry Vega, it's going to be alright." She said. I nodded and just kind of looked at her. She made me feel so good with her reassurance. But I know I was staring when she began to blush and she pulled away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You glow!" I said realizing what it was. Her beauty had be breathless… she glowed. She moved her hand to her face, trying to hide a blush. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No, I like being told I'm beautiful, but I can imagine myself looking like a glow worm." She answered stepping away and pulling me in the direction of the door.

"A glow worm?" I laughed.

"Come on, let's go get this over with." She answered as she waited for me to unlock the door.

"Llegué!" I yelled as soon as I walked through the door. I listened for a response and got none. Jade tossed her bag on to one couch and sat in the other. "Do you want anything?"

"I would love some coffee." She said.

I laughed, "I'm not giving you coffee."

She turned her head a glare on her features. "Vega, give me coffee!"

"No!" I said reaching into the fridge and getting some mango Juice.

"I didn't get any this morning. Why can't I have coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah Tori, why can't she have coffee?" Mom said coming up from the basement.

"Um… Uh…" I froze as I poured the juice in a glass.

"Vega, that's enough!" Jade said coming to me and taking the juice out of my hand.

Just then my dad came inside from the patio. "Hey baby, what's going on?" He said kissing the top of my head, as I stood frozen staring at my mom. I watched her face transform in the realization without me having to tell her.

"Tori was about to tell me why she couldn't just give Jade some coffee like she always does." Jade took my hand and laced her fingers with mine.

"I… uh..." I started.

"Babe…" Jade said urging me.

"Tori?" Mom asked folding her arms across her chest. Oh she is wazzed. I looked at Dad. He just looked confused, but he was the only one that would understand what I was going through.

Trina was… a major accident. Mom and dad were eighteen. But at least they were adults. "Jade's pregnant, Papi."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he sighed. "Didn't I warn you to stop doing that? It's the same thing Holly!"

Mom ran her fingers through her hair. "It's your fault." She said to him.

"How is this my fault?" He said, "She's not supposed to be able to do that… if anything it's your fault." What? They are blaming each other?

"It's that Latin blood in her… That's all you!" Mom said. I looked at Jade… she looked back at me slightly amused.

"Oh… You're playing the race card with me?" My dad asked indignantly. Oh Jesus.

"STOP!" I screamed. "It's my fault!"

"Well… to be fair, it's hers and mine…" Jade stated folding her arms across her chest, which I now notice, are a bit swollen. "But you can take the blame if you want to."

"Yeah… I mean… What?" I looked back at her.

"I find it amusing that your parents think that what you do somehow means they did it too." She said with a shrug.

"You will understand when your daughter does the wrong thing." Mom stated shaking her head. "Give her some coffee Tori." She walked away.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's a long nine months. She should enjoy them. One cup a day won't kill her." Mom answered as she headed up the stairs.

I glanced at Jade and she beamed handing me the glass full of juice. "Uh uh… drink the juice… I need the coffee diluted with something by the time it reaches the baby." I responded.

Dad just sighed and went over to Jade. "Welcome to the family." He turned to me and said. "You are marrying her."

Jade laughed thinking it was a joke. Papi was serious. She looked at me, and her laughter faltered. "Seriously?"

I shrugged, as dad just walked away from us and up to the room my mom was now in.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Love, then baby, then marriage… wrong order, but it will be worth the wait. Mood: Blissed**

** Jade West: I don't think so. **

** Tori Vega: he was serious.**

** Jade West: Exactly my point. That is a serious subject.**

** Tori Vega: I love you.**

** Jade West: I love you too.**

** Andre Harris: Put a ring on it.**

* * *

I'm gonna put a ring on it. It is actually something I had planned on before my father insisted on that shotgun wedding. I need her to know this isn't something my Papi wants me to do. It is what I want to do. So I'm not gonna rush it.

Jade stayed the night with me. Wrapped around me. I was in heaven. She lay atop me her breasts pressed against mine. Her hands explored me and she was fascinated at my control. Yeah, Mami was under control that was because Jade milked me dry. Mami did not want to play.

She sang to me low and soft. I closed my eyes and listened. "Babe," She said stopping her serenade. "Did you ever think we'd be here?"

I smiled and shook my head. "The way you treated me? I thought I'd get with Beck before this would ever happen."

She laughed, and kissed my cheek. "I'm so happy that I see you now."

"Even though you're pregnant?" I asked softly.

"I love this baby, and I love us." She stated adjusting herself to lay on her side. "Did you feel how hard it is?"

I smiled. "She's in there, she's alive. Yeah I felt that you're not as squishy as you used to be." I joked.

Her face looked a little offended. "Excuse me? I was not squishy."

I laughed and kissed her softly. She forgot about arguing with me. Jade pulled me even closer and wrapped her legs around my waist. And Just as we were getting heavy, My Dad opened the door to my room. I stopped mid thrust, and Jade let out a groan, and then a whimper as I quickly pulled out of her and turned to cover us up. "Dad!"

"Go to sleep, or sleep overs will end until the two of you are married." Fuck my life.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Talk about a hell week… it all turned out great in the end though. Mood: Relieved**

* * *

**Glossary**

**Llegu****é**** – I'm here**

**Papi- Daddy, but I am guessing you knew that already.**


	10. Trust Fund

**Trust Fund**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Talk about a hell week… it all turned out great in the end though. Mood: Relieved**

** Beck Oliver: Good for you**

** Jade West: Get a girlfriend already**

** Beck Oliver: There are not that many chicks around here that I want to be seen with, the two top ones are dating each other.**

** Jade West: Keep your mitts off my girl**

** Tori Vega: Keep your hands off my girl**

** Andre Harris: Damn…**

** Rex Powers: HAAAAAA**

** Robbie Shapiro: I got dibs on Cat!**

** Cat Valentine: ROBBIE!**

* * *

I shook my head at the ridiculousness that was that whole conversation. The things that my friends and I say online. I know that when we all make it, we are gonna regret these words.

"Why won't you date me?" Robbie asked Cat.

"Because you keep asking!" She answered.

"But Cat, if I don't ask, how would you know I want to go out with you?" He insisted.

"He's got a point Little Red." Andre added with a nod.

"Cat! You're going out with Robbie tonight." Jade stated bored with the conversation.

"No I'm not." Cat said shaking her head.

"Why not? What's the difference from what you do every Friday night?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. I was distracted looking through my bank account on my phone. My dad was releasing my trust fund to me, and I kept refreshing the screen to see when the money rolled in.

"Yeah, just go out alone and see how it goes." Beck reiterated.

"No, I'm good." She said.

"You're going!" Jade screamed at her. I chuckled under my breath and refreshed the screen. Jade has been so irritable lately. I suppose that it was my fault, but she was just that much harder to get along with lately.

Cat Gasped and whispered. "'kay."

"I don't want her to be forced into it." Robbie said and walked away from the table a bit hurt.

"CAT! We talked about this before!" Jade said again still rather irate.

"Jade, it's just-"

"You love him!" Jade said and I looked up at the two of them. "Why can't you just go be with him he obviously wants to be with you."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna do something stupid."

"Of course you're gonna do something stupid! You're Cat!" Jade said then threw her burrito down on the table. "This conversation is making me nauseous." Then she got up and hurried into the building.

"Cat, we'll come on this date with you." I said standing up and following Jade to the bathroom.

I kneeled beside my baby and held her raven locks back away from her face. "Oh God when will this end!" She cries between heaves. "I thought this was morning sickness." I rub her back silently. "Next time is your turn."

I smiled. "Gladly babe," I whispered as she sat back on her legs. I help her up and walk with her to the sink.''

"why do you keep staring at your phone?" She asked not looking at me; just as I got a text chime on my phone. She extended her hand, I smirked and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it. "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked.

"Mags wants to know if you got tired of me yet." She stated handing the phone back to me.

"Oh," I laughed and kissed her forehead taking the phone back from her. "Well I was not texting her."

"I know Tori I can read." She mumbled. "So what's the deal?"

"I'm checking my bank account, I'm getting some mutual funds released to me so that we can get our stuff together." I answer wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh," she stated draping her arms on my shoulder. "Would it be enough for first and last month rent?"

"It might be enough for a down payment on a condo." I answered truthfully.

"Oh…" She leaned forward and kissed me.

This seems like the perfect time, even though this is not the perfect place. I mean I was showing her how committed I was to us. But hell who wants to be proposed to in the bathroom. Instead I said, "I told Cat we'd go on this date with her and Robbie."

"Why?" she asked letting me go and folding her arms across her chest. The pout on her lip was comical. My baby is such a child.

"Because if they finally get together. Cat can finally stop calling you about Robbie in the middle of the night." I said and walked with her as the bell rang for our next class.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: So I just got a major shock to my system, I need some retail therapy big time. Mood- spendy**

** Jade West: What happened?**

** Tori Vega: Oh… I'll tell you later.**

** Cat Valentine: Yay Shopping!**

** Tori Vega: Come shopping with me Cat.**

** Cat Valentine: K k.**

** Jade West: 0.o**

** Tori Vega: I wanna talk to her about Robbie before tonight.**

** Jade West: Have fun, see you later.**

** Tori Vega: That's what I thought.**

* * *

Jade and I walked into the restaurant that has now become our major hang out. We sat at one of the tables in the corner and waited for Cat and Robbie. I told Cat that it was okay if they were a little late to the party because there was something that I really wanted to talk to Jade about.

Now I was totally nervous. She eyed me as we sat down, but didn't say anything for a while. They brought us our water and my hand shook as I lifted the water to my lips. "Geez, babe what's going on?" She asked taking the water from my hands.

"Jade… I'm so in love with you, do you know that?" she looked at me then smiled.

"I love you too."

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to know that it comes from me and no one else." I stated and reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Please marry me?" I stated because I figured pleading would be more likely to receive a more positive response with Jade. Her eyes widened as I pulled out the box. "This isn't something that my dad put into my head, and it isn't because of the baby, I just want you so please say yes."

She just looked at me a long moment. I began to sweat it. Maybe she really didn't want to take that step with me. She just didn't love me enough to be mine for life. Then over her shoulder I saw Cat and Robbie enter Nozu I knew I just was not going to get my answer anytime soon. Boy was I wrong. Jade reached out and pulled me to her she kissed me long and deep. I forgot where I was. When she pulled away I was dazed I almost missed it when she said. "of course I will."

"Yay!" Cat said clapping and hopping on the balls of her feet. Robbie clapped me on my back.

Jade looked around shocked to find our friends there and I scooted closer to her in the booth so that they could sit on my side. I opened the ring box and showed her the ring. It was a ring made for the pointer finger. With a single diamond at one curled end and it curls up and around the finger and at the other end were three leaves made out of rubies curled at the other end; her engagement Diamond and her birthstone. "Tori this is gorgeous."

"I know that you're not into the conventional things, but I know you like jewelry." She pulled me in again for a kiss. When we finally turned to the other couple, they were in their own world. I smiled and jerked my head toward the door. She nodded and slid out of the booth pulling me with her.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: She said Yes!**

** Andre Harris: Congrats**

** Beck Oliver: Yeah that's great**

** Cat Valentine:Yeah!**

** Robbie Shapiro: I knew she'd say yes.**

** Jade West: I don't know if I like being that predictable.**

* * *

"let's get to bed, I promised a full weekend of lovin'" I mumbled kissing her lips.

"Oh yeah." She said kissing me deeply as she opened the door to her bedroom. Her mom had gone to her girlfriends for the weekend, and Jade was alone.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and get out of these, you go ahead and relax." I mumbled against the skin of her neck then disengaged myself and headed for the bathroom. I ran in and changed my clothes and came out to find her completely passed out in my bed on her spot. It is amazing how we had developed a habit already. I sighed and lay next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I stroked her belly, it was poking out a little bit. She was almost three months.

"Soon, everyone will start talking about you… Just know I'm your daddy no matter how much they say that I couldn't possibly be. You are My little girl." I whisper to our fetus. Jade's hand weaves itself in my hair and runs her hands through it.

"They're talking already?" She mumbled. I nodded then propped myself up on an elbow. "Beck asked me why I was with you today." She whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked because the subject of beck was still a sensitive one for me.

She shrugged. "I told him it was none of his business."

My mind couldn't help but go to this next question. She said yes to me but I will always wonder about it. "Do you still love him?"

It was her turn to pause, "I… think I always will. I love him but I am IN LOVE with you."

I turned my head from her and shook it. "Babe… " She said. "What's the matter." That is not an easy answer to hear. That she would always love someone that is not me.

"You're gonna leave me one day for a boy and I don't know what I am going to do."

"Babe, I don't need anyone else…" she said and I turned back towards her.

"I am here with you! When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never" I said. She got a devilish grin and she kissed me.

"I want to make love to you." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"Girl you know I'm always ready." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No… I mean I want to penetrate, I want you to feel the way I feel when you make love to me."

She reached over to her bedside table and she pulled out a strap on. She kneeled in front of me and put it on. Jade took a scarf from her bedside table and covered my eyes. She kissed my neck and set my skin aflame. I moaned as she pulled my shirt over my head. Her hands cupped my breast and she groaned coming down to my nipples so she could taste.

"Lay down," She commanded and I obliged as she pulled my bottoms off underwear and all. She kneeled down between my legs and kissed my thighs avoiding what I wanted the most. Until finally, her mouth found mami.

I moaned loudly as she worked me over with her tongue, I came in her mouth and I swear I saw stars. Then she stood up and heard a rustle as she got undressed. She had the dildo on. Double sided so half of the toy was inside her. "I want to be the only one to be inside you." She mumbled. My breath came in shallow bursts as she moved my legs apart. She hovered over me the way I liked to do just before I entered her and she kissed me.

I hissed as she entered me. Letting out a strangled scream as she pushed through my barrier. I stiffened and she rubbed my thighs so that I would relax. I took a deep breath and she moved within me much the same way that I do her, and I have never felt so cared for during sex. She moved within me with an understanding of my body that I had never before experienced.

I swear I was drooling. I moved meeting her thrusts. I had stopped breathing three times. I couldn't exhale "Breathe Tori, scream! That feeling you have is why we do it." She whispered in my ear, then proceeded to move as fast as she could. I could tell she was a bit close herself. "We're alone, you can do it." She whispered and let out a massive groan.

I finally let my breath out in a long low moan. I convulsed and we were locked in our embrace. Once she calmed down she moved within me again, this time I cried again as I had the first time with Jade, it hurt so good, and I came hard again. "Oh god babe…" I wanted her to stop, but I didn't want her to stop.

"Say I'm the only man for you." She whispered in my ear, as she began to move within me again after my last O.

"Oh, the torture…" I said unable to breathe again, can you die from feeling so good?

"Say it…" she insisted through clenched moving faster and faster. She was close again.

I cried and tried to hold her hips still but she took my hands and held them above my head "You're the only man for me…" I cried and with one last thrust I came again. I trembled against her a long cry emanating from my lips. Where the hell did she get the strength to hold me down? I thought as she collapsed on top of me. We didn't move for several minutes, as slowly our own vaginal walls pushed the toy our of our bodies. We were exhausted we just kind of panted together. "You're the only girl for me." I whispered and soon we were both asleep.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: I made her scream my name. Yeah you read right. Don't get used to that I'm just in a good mood. Mood- Satisfied.**


	11. Domisticated

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I have done an actor's note, I thought you guys didn't care if it was here or not. This story is gonna take longer to write than the original, because Tori is so much more longwinded than Jade and if I thought Jade did not cooperate, Tori is even worse because she hasn't stopped to think about what's happening yet. The whole thing will come to her differently. than it did with Jade. Jade feels, a lot thinks a lot, so by this time she was trully just trying to retreat from the mess she had gotten herself into. Anyway, if you like my random comments let me know and I'll keep putting them on here. if not, no skin off of my nose I just won't I just disconnect from you guys when I don't and I rarely do what you want me to do when I disconnect. LOL (Not a threat just a fact) Don't forget to review! or don't doesn't matter, but some of those reviews are making me think twice about quitting Fan fic and I totally appreciate them thank you!.- S.K.**

* * *

**Domesticated**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: I made her scream my name. Yeah you read right. Don't get used to that I'm just in a good mood. Mood- Satisfied.**

** Andre Harris: Get it girl!**

** Tori Vega: Andre!**

** Andre Harris: Girl you know you are quiet as a mouse.**

** Jade West: Wait, how do you know?**

** Andre Harris: Well a few months back Tori had this girl adfjiaue gkjfsv**

** Andre Harris: I apologize to you Jade for sticking my nose in your business.**

** Jade West: Yeah, my girl's a freak. LMAO**

** Tori Vega: -_-**

* * *

I reached out and slapped Andre upside the head again. "She's pregnant you idiot! Now I'll never hear the end of it."

"She thought it was funny!" He said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Just, Focus!" I said turning around to look at the space we were standing in. "What do you think? Will she like it?"

"Tor I am sure that whatever you get and you guys can afford will be fine for her." I nodded and walked the huge great room in this little rambler not far from where my parents lived. Which means we are still five minutes from school. "How much you gonna put down anyway?"

"All of it… My trust fund was a little bigger than I expected." I answered as we walked back toward the bedroom where my Papi was checking the room that would be my daughter's out.

"How much bigger?" He asked.

"What I told you, times 25…" I trailed off and watched my dad look at something as I left Andre to do the math. "What is it, Dad?"

"I'm trying to see if I can wire this house for security." He mumbled.

"That's Five million!" Andre stated in shock. I looked back at him and nodded. "Is your daddy a crooked cop or something?"

"Actually, Tori's grandmother was owner of a chain of restaurants here in California. She bought securities for each of the girls when they were born." My papi answered.

"My Abuelo was a stock broker. Dad grew up a rich kid." I finished for him.

"The Trust fund is the inheritance that I didn't take because I was too stubborn and wanted to prove my parents wrong." Dad said turning again. "That's not all of it, and Tori doesn't really know what she is worth."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want you to lie to Jade, so I'm not gonna tell you until the both of you are ready to hear it." He stopped, "so… is this the one you want?"

I nodded, "yeah Dad, it's perfect for us."

"Okay, I'll let the buyers know." Dad walked away and I smiled.

"Help me decorate it." I said to Andre excited.

"Isn't that Cat's department?"

"No! Dre, you know she's gonna pick some pink something and it's gonna make Jade Gag."

"I don't know…"

"Look I basically have picked stuff out with her already, just come paint with me and stuff. I don't want to argue with anyone."

"All right." He said shrugging. "What are best friends for?"

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Working on a massive project. Andre, Beck, Robbie HELP! Mood- desperate.**

** Jade West: What am I chopped liver?**

** Tori Vega: mmm Pat****é****… I'll eat you later!**

** Beck Oliver: ugh… TMI. Be there in 10 Tor.**

** Jade West: Seriously, what are you doing?**

** Tori Vega: Painting this lady's house for some extra cash. Didn't think you'd wanna come. **

** Jade West: Are you calling me lazy?**

** Tori Vega: Jade… Paint fumes… baby? Hello?**

** Jade West: OH.**

* * *

I looked around at the splattered living room walls. It's kind of pretty actually I may just keep it that way instead of covering the splatters up with another coat of gray. Beck, Andre and I are splattered in white and red paint too. "I like it like this, it's different like us." I said to them.

"Yeah it's kind of nice." Andre said

"Are you sure you want to paint the walls in your bedroom eggplant purple?" Beck asked pulling down the bucket.

"What's wrong with that? I mean it will go great with the black accent wall" I stated.

"Well I heard that people with purple walls have more sex than any other color." Beck answered. I laughed, Andre laughed. "What?"

"Is that supposed to be a reason why not to paint the walls purple?" Andre asked.

"Well, the walls will finally be telling the truth." I added with a chuckle as I led my friend to the bedroom and we painted the second coats on to our bedroom. The furniture would be delivered in a couple of days, so we needed to get it painted. The only room that would remain undone would be the baby's room because I figure Jade would like to have a hand in that.

As we finished it was really kind of late. My phone rang and I smiled as I looked at the pic that popped up. "Hola amorsito."

"Where are you?" Jade asked, her voice a little on edge.

"Um… I told you already." I answered as Beck took the roller from me.

"That was this morning! What is this old bat prettier than me?" I am starting to recognize Beck's Jade in that tone. I sighed and walked to the bathroom.

I look myself in the mirror and I was certainly not looking attractive. "No, she's not… at least not right now."

"Tori we were supposed to go out tonight, did you forget?" I sighed, I had forgotten it was our five month anniversary.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry I'm at your house and your mom and Trina are killing me with all of this wedding planning stuff and baby shower planning stuff… I'm leaving!"

"Babe, no I'm coming. Let me just clean up a bit then I'll go there please wait for me."

"No Tori, We're about to be late for our reservations, I went through a lot of trouble to get it."

"Fifteen minutes!" I said stripping and jumping in the shower.

"You're gonna get cleaned up there?"

"Yes I brought my stuff just in case," I answered.

"Where is this place I'll come get you." She stated.

"No… Uh, I'll meet you in my driveway okay?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing! Jade let me get ready so we can get to the restaurant on ti—" she hung up the phone before I could finish the sentence. I sighed and hurried to get clean. Though I didn't even know why, she probably wouldn't be at my parent's house when I was done.

I got to the house fifteen minutes later. I think I still had some paint in my hair I had totally put my hair in a bun. I was really not expecting what I saw as I walked up the to the door. "Babe?"

Jade looked up at me, "Did you think I'd leave?" She asked softly

"Well, yeah… I kinda did." I answered taking her in my arms. She kissed me.

"Lets go, maybe we can make it." Jade said. I smiled and took her hand. She led me away to her car.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: It is done, that is all. Mood- Accomplished**

** Jade West: What is done?**

** Tori Vega: Spend the weekend with me. I'll show you tonight.**

** Jade West: you mean like alone away from family?**

** Tori Vega: Yeah, you in or what?**

** Jade West: So in.**

* * *

I leaned back on my locker as I waited for y girl. Jade came around the corner and punched me in the arm. "ow!"

"Why did I have to hear from Andre that the night of the Cast party was your birthday."

"Every one else knew, that's why the cast party was before the play." I said rubbing the spot she had punched me. "Ow, that really hurt."

"I didn't know, I never bothered to learn your birthday before, we could have done something special."

I smiled remembering that day. "We did. I cried and everything."

She growled in frustration. "Now I have to rethink things."

"It was a perfect gift, one that I had wanted for a year and a half." I said reaching out and placing my hand on the small of her back.

"I was saving something for your seventeenth birthday, now it's all ruined."

"Well, save it for next year." I stated with a chuckle

"No, by then I'll be all fat and gross…" she stopped and frowned.

I raised a brow. That must mean she wanted to wear it. "Oooh, how naughty and nice." I said with a grin.

She smiled at me then looked to the ground thoughtfully. "Whose Birthday is in June?"

"Cat." I answered returning my hand to rub on the spot where she punched me.

"I guess I'll show you tonight." Jade said going from annoyed to seductive in no time, she pressed her hips against mine. I felt a little thrill as I felt the hard little bump up against my belly. She then leaned forward and kissed me. Suddenly she gasped and jumped back. "Oh my god!"

I was alarmed, "what?"

"I actually felt her move"

"Really?" I asked and put my hand to her belly. "What was it like?"

"I don't know… indigestion?" she stated and she shrugged trying to pretend it was no big deal. But I could tell it was, just as she could tell how jealous I was. I mean she was my baby too, and I wanted to bond with her.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we headed out to our cars.

"Should I follow you to your house to drop off my car?" She asked.

"Um, okay yeah that's a good idea, I forgot something at home anyway. We can work on our final project this weekend in between … you know." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "You are the sexiest dork I have ever met. Fine, let's go."

When we got to my house, I ran up the stairs and grabbed the deed from my desk so that she could see her name on it, so that she would know that the house I was about to bring her to was all ours; hers and mine. Neither of us were of legal age to buy, but My dad and her mom signed the papers for us. It was officially our home and we could move in whenever we were ready.

This date was a whole month in the making, she was almost four months into this pregnancy, and I wanted to get married right after we let out of school so we could spend a honeymoon summer. The only thing my dad said was that I needed to try to work because I wasn't getting any more money till I was 25.

I sat next to her in my car and looked at her. "I got something for you and the baby." She looked in my direction and watched my trembling hands reach in my pockets. "I was gonna do this whole blind fold thing, but I realize that this trip is extremely short, and kind of pointless really."

"Oh," She said.

"I could have you follow me in your car, or I could come and get it later…"

"Just drive, Vega."

I smiled, "Okay, well take a look at this." I said handing her the deed and taking off and driving the few blocks to go to our house.

She didn't say anything as she looked at it. She looked a little confused at the paper, then her eyes opened wide. "Geez Vega, we're gonna be in debt for ever!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's just over half a million dollars." She answered.

"It's paid for. Thanks to my Abuelita." I stated as we approached the house. She looked up.

"Oh look, that house finally sold. It's been on the market forever…" she trailed off as she saw the address on the door, then she looked down at the paper. "I love this house Tori. I kept driving past it thinking I would one day own a house like this."

"Well you do own a house like this." I said driving up the driveway and hitting the garage door opener. "I'll walk to my parents house later and pick up your car, that's your spot." I said pointing to the other side of the garage. "Here's your opener, and your key." She didn't say anything she just took the keys. "Babe, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not…" She said.

"Here, lets go in through the front door so you can get the full effect." I said pulling her out through the garage and in through the front door.

I opened the front door and the grey red and white speckled great room was revealed to my girl. She looked around and smiled, " this is why you were late that night." I nodded and she looked around at the furniture. "I picked this stuff… These things were not cheap."

"Some of them were, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Sinjin and I built a lot of stuff." I answered. "So you like it?"

"Babe I love it." She said and kissed me. I took her through the rest of the house. Reck room, Media room, guest room all but two rooms. She seemed to like everything, but a little sad at the same time.

I came to a door with a red bow on it. "This room I left for you. The furniture that you wanted is in there- just open it."

She opened the door and the room was glaringly white. It was a blank canvas for her to put her mark on. "It's blank."

"Yes… yes it is." I nodded

"Thank you Tori." She said.

"I love you." I said in return and she kissed me again. She looked at the furniture she had picked a round, dark wood; princess crib; with the matching accessories. I had asked her to pick anything she liked without worrying it would cost too much money. So she proceeded to pick the most expensive thing she could find. But I had to admit it was beautiful, and looked great in the middle of the room.

"Let's go to the master bedroom, I want to see what you've done with the place. And I swear if I see any pink in it, I'm never sleeping with you again." Jade stated.

I smiled and walked to a side door inside of the baby's room. I opened it and it was a nanny door, her room was directly connected to ours so we didn't have to leave the room to get to her. Jade looked at the eggplant walls and the black accent wall with the Tree silhouette and a family of nesting birds on it. "Did you know, that people with purple walls in their bedroom have the most sex?"

She raised her eyebrow, "I'd like to test that theory." She said and wrapped her arms around me as she guided me to the bed. She lowered her lips to my neck as my thighs hit the edge of the bed and she sat me down

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Babe you're the best and our friends are da bomb. The house is totally SICK Mood- spoiled**

* * *

**Glossary**

**Hola amorsito - Hello my love or more literally hello my little love.**

**Abuelo - Grandpa.**

**Abuelita - diminutive of grandma.**


	12. Talk that Talk

**A/N: okay... they had to talk. and I am so tired right now but I totally wanted to get this up on here. for you... so don't forget to review. Speaking of pregnancy stories... I am doing another one that's gonna be very real! it's called "teen Mom" and i suppose that title is tacky but whatever.**

* * *

**Talk That Talk**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Babe you're the best and our friends are da bomb. The house is totally SICK Mood- spoiled**

** Tori Vega: So glad you like it**

** Jade West: Still don't know how we could afford it.**

** Tori Vega: We'll talk about it…**

** Andre Harris: You should get a prenup.**

** Jade West: Why?**

** Andre Harris: This his Hollywood Baby… you are both gonna be famous one day.**

** Tori Vega: I don't believe in divorce.**

** Jade West: Um… Tori you forgot my keys.**

* * *

I sat on the curb outside my parents house waiting for my car to roll up. It took me two days to get to her car. We spent two blissful days without letting money or anything else invade our time together. Now it was time to have that conversation. Too many questions were coming up.

Jade pulled up into my driveway and I stood up as she got out of my car and walked toward me. "How much money did you get from your Grandma? How will we maintain that house? How are we going to finish our senior year? Do I have to get a job-"

"Babe! Wait, Let's just go home, and we'll talk." I answered and picked up a bag and a box that I had picked up from the house to bring home with me.

"Home… Yeah let's go." She said heading toward her car. She'd left my keys in the ignition. I placed my stuff in the front of the car and we drove the two minutes it took to get to our house. Once we parked in the Garage, she stood by her door and waited for me to come out. "I like that we have a home… but Andre brings up a good point. I don't want you to think I am in this for a short time, but we don't know what's going to happen."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'll sign a prenup, and I am agreeing to this even before I know what you are worth, because since Andre brought it up, I figure it's a lot." I took her hand and sat her down on the black leather seat.

"The truth is… I don't know how much I am worth, because it is constantly changing." I answered. I explained about how my dad was an only child and how his parents were rich and totally left Trina and me their money because my dad didn't want to take it. "I got part of it, and it was enough for this house, and we can live off of that for a while if we watch what we spend… but Yes we should look for work, because the rest won't be released until I'm 25."

"How much of it do we, I mean you, have left?"

"3.9 million." I answered. Taxes are a bitch." I answered

I saw her relax a bit. Then she smiled a bit. "You sound like my dad."

I laughed at that. "I guess I'm starting to think about this a little differently." Then I really started to think. I was going to be a parent… Oh god! "Jade I need a Job!"

She blinked, "What did you think was going to happen Tori?"

"I don't know!" I stood up and began to pace the room. She watched me as I started to argue with myself in Spanglish. Seriously, I probably shouldn't be freaking out like this but I hadn't actually stopped to think that I had to keep my wife and child fed and clothed and safe.

She reached out to me and took hold of my hand. I stopped and looked at mi mujer and she stood in front of me. She placed a soothing hand on my shoulders. And ran her hands down my arms. "No estas sola." She whispered

"I know I'm not alone in this but I really want to take care of you." I answered

She put a hand on my face and stroked my cheek. "We'll take care of each other, and hopefully we never have to worry about using the prenup."

I smiled, "Te amo, you know that?"

"Yeah, you only tell me every five minutes." She answered and tugged at my arm. "Now, Let's go to bed again."

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Spent a blissful weekend with my baby. Back to the grind now. Mood- Bummed**

** Andre Harris: Reality just hit you?**

** Tori Vega: Like a ton of bricks.**

** Andre Harris: I got a gig this weekend, you want in?**

** Tori Vega: For pay?**

** Andre Harris: Sure chizz.**

** Tori Vega: I'm in.**

* * *

Andre and I sat in our rec room working on our set for our gig. Jade was at her house so I was home alone. She had gotten upset with me earlier in the day because… I really don't know why.

"So she just freaked out on you?' Andre asked.

"Yeah, I don't know I'd rather her go for stuff she wants to do, than for some stupid burger Job." I stated.

"Man… You women don't know what you want." He said to me. "You ever thought of being with guys?"

"Of course Andre, or did you forget dumb ass Steven?" Ese perfido…

"I mean was Jade right to be jealous of you around Beck?" Andre asked.

"The first few months… yeah. I mean Damn that boy is hot!" I responded. "But she was hotter, and every time she got in my face I was like… Beck who?"

Andre laughed. "So what you're saying none of us guys had a fair shot with you."

"I don't know Dre, you all were so caught up with treating me like one of the guys, forgot to treat me like a girl. You could have probably asked me." I answered.

He looked at me. "I guess I missed my chance." He said softly.

I looked at him and blinked. Seriously? "I …"

"I'm sorry, I know this is the last thing I need to lay on you, you have a girl and a baby on the way."

"Geez Dre… Do you have any idea how differently our life would have been had you manned up before?"

"You would have gone out with me?"

"You are the only dude I was interested in going out with." I conceded. "But you… like me… always had some chick or another on your arm."

Andre shook his head and stood up. "I gotta go Tor… This is heavy."

"Don't get me wrong, I was in love with Jade… but she was taken. I love you I would have said yes to you." I said standing with him. "But you never asked."

He nodded. "Snooze you loose right?"

"Need a hug?" I asked opening my arms wide. He smiled and we hugged tightly. It was long. Longer than usual.

"How cute, dude tells you he had a crush on you and you practically make out with him." Jade said from the Garage door. I let go and turned to look at my girl.

"Thought you weren't coming tonight." I said with a smile. Jade wasn't smiling.

"So you just thought you'd—" She started.

"I'm gonna go, call me if you have questions on the set list."

"Yeah, see ya Andre." I stated and turned back to her.

Once I heard the front door close I spoke. "We have the money for you to do what you want, you don't need to settle for a Inside Out Burger type Job."

"I get it Tori… but I'm not qualified to do anything else I'm 16!" She states frantically.

"How about I work until after you have the baby?" I said wrapping my arms around her and leading her to the couch. "You don't need the stress. You can stress after she is here."

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Doctor visit number four… let's take a peek at the baby girl inside. Mood: Excited**

**Cat Valentine: Yay! Bring lots of pictures!**

**Andre Harris: I always wanted to see one of those**

**Tori Vega: I have always wanted to see mine…**

**Rex Powers: How come your girl ain't never on the slap no more?**

**Tori Vega: Hell if I know.**

* * *

It has been a month, and I had some luck with Andre and our gigs have started to pick up. We have been booking local clubs, and the Record Label that had been courting him wanted me. They liked our sound together.

School however was starting to suffer, and this week I was practically sequestered by my fiancé to my house. She grounded me and made me say no to a gig because I had a script to write.

I wrote while she painted a mural in the baby's room. Needless to say I was excited, because now she was well into her four months, and she had no more morning sickness, and her belly was starting to protrude and I was starting to really feel connected to this because I felt like I was contributing.

Jade moved in just one week before. She said that she stayed there every night anyway so it was useless to keep going back home. Now that her things were here. The place looked more Jade like. Not that it wasn't suitable for her Gothness before, but now she had her collection of freaky things here and it just felt more like home than a showroom.

"Hey Jade?" I asked from the floor. She pas painting button eyes on a portrait of the Coraline doll "What time is the appointment tomorrow?"

"It's right after school, you're coming this time right?" She asked dropping her hand and turning to me. I had been doing school stuff. She hadn't said anything because it was usually music with Andre, but I knew it bothered her a bit. I mean I should be able to take time for my girls.

"Oh Yeah, I'll just tell Andre to just push rehearsal—"

"Look, don't do me any favors, If you don't want to go, FINE don't go." She said going back to her painting.

I groaned and stood up and grabbed my bag and walked out of the nursery. I went to the basement to the rec room. Everything I did seemed to set her off now. So I learned that in order to keep the peace I just needed to walk away. I loved her, yes. But Jade was not the same. She was NOT my Jade, and she was NOT my Nancy. She was a stranger.

I sat in front of the TV and turned it on letting my glasses rest on my nose. I pulled my hair up in a bun and tucked my feet under my but. While I watched Honey Booboo Child and taking not on how not to raise a daughter. I don't want to resent Jade, but I do… right now I do, until the next time I see her, and she's happy to see me too and my body begins to ache for her… that good ache. After a bit, I sighed and picked up my cell.

* * *

**Me: I love you**

**Jade: I'm sorry**

**Me: I'll be there… OK?**

**Jade: I know.**

* * *

We walked into the waiting area and sat. Jade and I and her mother, who still has her on her insurance. I really had to pee. "Just go wazz!" Jade whispered.

"I don't want to miss anything." I hissed back.

"Suit yourself." Jade stated, "The wait is usually 45 minutes. Just saying." I waited for about fifteen more minutes in utter agony, until Jade finally screamed. "GO!"

"Okay!" I said and went to the desk where the attendant handed me a key and gave me directions to the bathroom out side of their lobby. I went as quickly as I could, and when I got back, wouldn't you know it… She had been called in. "Shit." I didn't wait for the stupid attendant to let me know where my girl was because I was so sure she wasn't going to let me in. I ran through and looked in three different rooms. In the fourth room I heard the distinct sound of a baby heart monitor and an "Oh mom look!"

My heart twisted in my chest. I was missing it. I opened the door and there she was. The baby bump exposed and covered with gel. She looked at me and smiled. "Look at our daughter."

I came closer and Joanne moved away so that I could get a better look. Jade was tearful, and I am sure she felt as overwhelmed as I was to see that little girl moving her tiny arms and legs. She is complete. With ten fingers and ten toes I see them I count them all. "How do you know she's girl?" The ultrasound tech asked in an accented voice.

"Just a hunch." I say softly as the tech goes to check.

"I hope you are right, do you want to schedule a follow up to confirm the baby's sex?"

"What you can't tell?" I asked.

"Well we are a few weeks shy of when we usually check, but let's see." The technician said putting the probe at the top of the bump and she smiled. "Yes it is a girl."

Jade laughed as our baby reached for her umbilical cord and put it in her mouth. "I think she's hungry. Get me to some food." She said.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Just saw my beautiful little girl. Time to come up with names. Mood: Happy**

* * *

**Glossary**

**Mi Mujer – My woman**

**No estas sola- you are not alone**

**Te Amo- I love you**

**Ese perfido- That cheater**

* * *

**A/N: Will take suggestions on the names will probably use your suggestions on the status update reply so please review!- S.K.**


	13. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Oh wow... I made it through Sandy! I wanted to get this up before the actual storm but I was totally lucky and didn't loose power so here you go with this it is a celebratory chapter! I fell asleep more times than I could count. but here I am. Enjoy my children- S.K.**

**Wedding Bells**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Just saw my beautiful little girl. Time to come up with names. Mood: Happy**

** Beck Oliver: Let the name games begin.**

** Cat Valentine:** **Ashley, Maria, Sarah, Sasha, Faith**

**Jade West: NO**

** Andre Harris: How About Jori?**

** Tori Vega: Jori?**

** Andre Harris: Jade + Tori = Jori**

** Jade West: NOOOOOOOO**

** Beck Oliver: Kenna…**

** Jade West: … No**

** Tori Vega: That's cute**

** Beck Oliver: Why not?**

** Jade West: that was our name**

**Tori Vega: Okay… Beck doesn't get to suggest anything anymore**

** Robbie Shapiro: How about, Tesla, Maria, or Llorona?**

** Tori Vega: Llorona Robbie? I'm not naming my daughter crybaby.**

** Jade West: Why not? That's what she will be.**

** Tori Vega: Seriously babe?**

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked Jade as she looked at the binder on her lap.

"Looking over the list for this stupid wedding our Moms and Trina are throwing." She answered.

I kissed the nape of her neck. "Speaking of which, the guests are arriving for the shower."

She looked at me, her blue eyes sweeping over my body. "You're changing right?"

I looked down at my Jeans and Number 99 black and v neck t-shirt then back up at her. "What's wrong with this?"

"Tori, I know that these are our friends and family, but You are my woman you better look pretty." She said standing up. She was wearing a flowing Black top over leggings. She looked adorable with her belly slightly protruding.

"Okay, I'll change… Andre and Beck are out there though, so you might want to go out there." I told her. She groaned and walked to the door. I smirked and shook my heads and turned to search my closet for something of mine that she may like. I settled for that blue backless shirt with the lace back. Jade loves lace. I put on some black skinny jeans and tall sexy boots. I touched up my make up and headed out to the living room.

My baby was being treated like a queen. She sat in her favorite chair that came from her room and was surrounded by friends and family hers and mine. This was the first time my family had met her. "There she is!" My mother said coming to me. "The other bride." She hugged me as someone rang the doorbell.

"I'm gonna go get that." I said disengaging from walking toward the door. The doorbell rang again. "VOY!" I shouted and opened the door to reveal a man that I have only ever seen once. He came accompanied by a blonde woman and a little boy.

"Dad?" Jade said and walked toward us at the door.

"May we come in?" He said to me and I stepped back to allow Jade's family in.

Jade looked at their empty hands. "What are you doing here? I'm having a party."

"Your mom invited us." He told her. Jade turned to glare at her mother. "I … wow!" He added looking at Jade's midsection.

"Jade, you look beautiful." The blonde woman stated. She just smiled politely

"Jade!" the little boy smiled excitedly. This was the only person Jade smiled at, as she got down to her knees and hugged him.

"Hey squirt," Jade said. She turned to me with a smile. "Tor this is my brother Joel."

"Hey," I sad with a smile. He couldn't be more than six or seven.

"Joel, This is my fiancée, Tori." She sad to the boy but she looked up at her dad. He had not been paying attention to them, he was watching Beck closely though. "Dad you can stop eyeballing him, he's not the father."

As I watched Jade argue silently with her father, Joel came up to me and tugged my hand. "Are you a boy?" He asked me.

I came down to his level. "Would you like it if I were a boy?

"It depends," he said walking around in a circle.

"On what?"

"Can you make her happy like Beck did?"

"She makes me happier." Jade said, coming down to hug him. "Dad's had enough you're leaving."

"Oh Dad! Can't I just stay?" He begged, more to his mother than his father.

I walked up their father, because he had yet to acknowledge me. I really just tried to control myself, and put on a fake smile. "Yeah I could drop him off later."

"Can I stay the night Jade?" He asked his sister. Jade looked at her father then down at Joel and smiled at the little boy.

"Sure kid, why not?"

Her father sighed. "Fine, I'll see you later Jade." Then he and his wife moved on.

Jade looked down at her brother and smiled again. "Wanna go see the baby's room?"

Joel smiled, "Yeah!" Then she led him to the room by the hand.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: 24 hrs till I'm a married lady… I wonder what will happen at my bachelorette party.**

** Jade West: If it is anything like mine, our friends are in trouble.**

** Tori Vega: What happened at your party?**

** Jade West: 0.o… Have fun at your party.**

** Cat Valentine: Hahaha! We'll be good Jadey**

** Andre Harris: I'll watch out for your girl.**

* * *

Jade had her Bachelorette party the day before. I'm wondering what she did. I have not seen her since she left for the party. They guys brought her home to her mother and I slept solo for the first time in about two months.

I got ready, as sexy as I could get without getting into trouble. Trina came to get me and covered my eyes and drove me away. We ended up at a club; a lesbian bar that I had been to before. It was Cat, Trina, Beck, Andre, and Robbie who stuck out like sore thumbs in a bar full of women.

"Tori?" I heard from behind me, but before I could figure out whom it was that had called my name she was on my lap with her lips pressed to mine. She tangled her hands in my hair as I found my hands on her hips. I could hear Cat squeak in disapproval. I pushed the girl away and blinked. "It's been so long!"

"Uh…" I was at a loss. Man I was a ho.

"Um She has a girlfriend." Cat stated as I disengaged her hands from my hair.

She looked around, "Are you his girlfriend?" the girl asked Cat.

"No." Cat said.

Then she looked at me, and I was still trying to place the face. "I'm getting married tomorrow." I said.

"What?" She said and stood up and slapped me across the face. Oh… Jennifer. "You said you never wanted to be with just one woman."

"Jennifer I was in love with someone who didn't love me back…" I tried to explain. The guys were snickering having a kick from my misery.

"Save it… you missed out on all of this." She said and walked away. I sighed and shook my head.

"Wow…" Beck stated. Andre agreed chuckling. Then we began to have fun. No more girly surprises, until a stripper that Cat and Trina had ordered showed up and danced for me giving me and The guys a lap dance.

She gyrated on me, but since I was a minor, there was no nudity. She pressed her breast against me and danced and I could feel mami reacting. She sat on my lap and moved on me as if she were riding my mami. She was doing it kind of how Jade did t and when she leaned back on me and I caught myself before I started to kiss her neck. I panicked and whispered. "Why don't you give my friend Beck a little lap dance? I stole his girl he could use a little cheering up."

She looked at me and smiled. "The olive colored one?"

I nodded and she danced her way over there. I breathed in relief then I glared at Trina. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Trina laughed. "It's your bachelorette party! Tomorrow you can be an old fuddy duddy. Tonight you're free."

I felt a set of hands on my face covering my eyes all of a sudden. I knew those hands. "Guess who?" Her sultry voice rang in my ear and I smiled.

"Mags!" She let go of my eyes and I hugged her tightly hello. Her very familiar body pressed against me and she sat on my lap. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to convince you to stay with me." She said seriously. But then she couldn't keep a straight face and laughed. "Listen, you better take care of her and do your best to stay together. I will kill you if I found out you cheated on her or returned to your doggish ways." She stopped then thought for a second. "Unless it's with me of course."

I laughed and gave her one last sweet kiss. "I won't ever I promise."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." Trina Stated. I laughed and she moved so Maggie could sit in the chair next to me. She walked over to the stripper and moved her on to Andre's lap and sat herself down on Becks lap. Or should I say, straddled him like the stripper was doing to Andre. The two women moved in synch, who knew that this was where Trina's talent was. I could see Beck was trying hard not to touch, but Trina took his hand and placed them on her hips. She leaned forward and whispered something to him. He looked at her like he was ready to devour her right then and there. Trina smiled and before I knew it the two was making out and grinding it out together.

"Oh my god, I gotta get out of here." I said. I hadn't seen Jade in more than 24 hours. I was a little on edge. I picked up my phone and texted.

**Me: Your ex and YOUR sister-in-law are driving me to distraction I miss you.**

**Jade: What are they doing?**

**I sent her a pic of them going at it.**

**Jade: Finally… They had me a little crazy last night. There was a lot of flirting.**

**Me: I want you really bad**

**Jade: Come over.**

**Me: What about tradition?**

**Jade: Forget tradition…**

**Me: I'll try to get away.**

I looked around. Cat and Robbie were dancing on the dance floor. Beck and Trina were making out Andre was concentrating on the striper and Maggie was watching me closely. "You aren't leaving, so forget it." She said.

I sighed. "Mags, my jeans are tight."

"I can take care of that for you." She said with a mischievous grin that really didn't help because it just had me thinking about my girl some more. She leaned into me and kissed my cheek.

"Uh… Mags." I started but then she kissed my neck and I shivered then just as I lifted my hands to stop her she poured the pitcher of ice water on my lap. I screamed… yeah that took care of my problem.

"All better?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded. " Good."

I looked at her she was wearing a long tunic and leggings. "Give me your leggings." I said to her.

"What?"

"I want the leggings, I have to change." She looked down and sighed slipping off her shoes and leggings. She handed them to me with a pout. I checked to make sure they weren't see through, and I stood up to go to the bathroom. And once I changed I could just leave.

As I was changing I heard someone walk into the bathroom and wash at the sink. My heart sank as I stepped out of the stall. "Tori! I was wondering where you went. We are going to go and have a sleepover at your house! Well Trina and Maggie are… I am going to go be with Jade."

"Can't I come with you?" I asked. "I've seen everything I need to see of her… I'm covered!"

"No!" Cat said and pulled me toward my waiting sister and ex sex buddy. You have to go with them. "Andre is going with you too."

I glared at my best friend. "Sorry…"

"Okay, I'll ride with Andre in his car, I know Trina would like time alone with Beck anyway." I stated giving them both a knowing look knowing I wouldn't have the company of Trina for a while.

"I'll give Cat a ride to Jade's" he said looking at his girlfriend with a grin. Car blushed and sort of giggled, and the seven of us convened at the cars. I didn't think every thing through because Maggie still had to ride with me.

Once I was in the car and buckled, I said. "Take me to Jade's house or I'm going to go insane."

"I was told not to-"

"Take her to her woman Andre don't be a wuss. Quit cock blocking." Maggie said sitting back in the back seat. I should have known she couldn't care less about tradition.

He shrugged and turned towards Jade's mother's substantial house. I walked around Robbies car. His windows were fogged up I smirked and walked around to the trellis up by the guest room of her house.

**Me: Open the guest room window**

**Jade: kk**

I put my phone in my bra and proceeded to climb the trellis. She opened the window and I pulled myself inside in no time. I held on to her and kissed her. "Okay lets do this quick Cat should be here any minute." Jade whispered between kisses as she removed my shirt.

I chuckled. "Cat's already here."

"You say what now?" She asked

"She and Robbie are parked in your driveway." I stated lifting her skirt and pulling her underwear off.

"Oh," She said then wrapped her arms around me. I settled her on the bed as I pulled the leggings down so that we could do what I came here to do.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Getting ready for a backyard wedding. I know that my bride looks gorgeous. Mood: Emotional**

**Andre Harris: Tor… put the computer down and get down here we're about to get heat stroke.**

**Beck Oliver: Your Bride is pretty.**

**Robbie Shapiro: I am so sure Tori is much prettier.**

**Cat Valentine: I'm so sure I'M much prettier**

**Robbie Shapiro: Yes… yes you are.**

**Rex Powers: HOLD UP… no he didn't just show… Jade's gonna blow a gasket.**

* * *

The back yard wedding was gorgeous. Our friends, some of my family, Jade's Mom and her Girlfriend, and surprisingly enough… Jason West. "Good of you to make an honest girl out of her."

My brows shot up. "Uh… Yeah. I suppose. I thought you weren't coming?"

"I couldn't miss my own daughter's wedding day. To someone who could accept who, or what she is… The way she is."

"Um… Thanks."

"I'm here to help." He said to me in earnest

"Sure." I said, "but I think I got it under control." Then he nodded curtly and walked to my left and hugged Jade uncomfortably and moved on.

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" I hissed next to Jade.

"That is the most he has said to me in a long time." Jade said blushing at my me.

She hugged me then kissed my cheek.

"He came around a lot faster than you thought." I said smiling back at her.

"Yeah I guess he did." Jade said and then I saw a flash of red hair.

A squealing Cat came up to me and hugged me fiercely. "Congratulations!"

Then she hopped over to Jade and hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear.

Jade smiled, "So have you, be nicer to Robbie." She told her best friend.

She smiled at her then reached for Robbie's hand as he hugged me. Jade glared at him and he just kind of waved at us as he passed by her.

Then came Andre and I hugged him fiercely. Things had been a little strange since he told me he liked me. But we had to get back. "I'll always love you girl." He whispered, then he went to Jade and hugged her as well, "You better take care of my girl." He said to her. She whispered something to him but I didn't have the chance to eavesdrop because Beck was pulling me into a hug.

"Okay, word of advice… As dominant as Jade likes to be, she likes to be dominated, so tonight when you two… you know blind fold her. The reaction is ten times more intense than anything you could experience. Ad a bit of torture and pain and she is puddy." I looked Beck in the eye and raised my eyebrow. I glanced at her she was watching us intently and I smiled and hugged him again then let him go. He came up to her and he held her. It was a way I had seen them do before. His head just next to her shoulder and he kissed the base of it.

"Hey now." She said

"Last time I promise…" he said with a grin, then whispered something in her ear.

She stepped back and looked in his eyes. "What did you say to her?"

"Don't worry you'll love it." He said with a wink and walked away.

I laughed and turned to My Dad. He hugged me tightly, then turned and hugged Jade He looked at us both and said. "I have gained one hell of a daughter." Jade looked surprised. "We will do anything within our power to make sure that the both of you get where you want to be in life."

I smiled at him. "Thank you," said Jade

"Take care of our girls… and she better take care of you." He said to her, and then moved on. Mom came next and she didn't say a word. She just hugged both of us and cried. She was so emotional she couldn't speak. Jade rolled her eyes and waited for her to move on. Then came Trina…

She hugged me, and then turned to Jade. "Truce?" She said before hugging her.

"Okay…" Jade said tentatively and Trina proceeded to squeeze Jade.

"Hey, don't squeeze the baby out of her!" I stated.

She scoffed at me and talked to Jade. "You better be a good girl jade… I am so glad we're cool now because I am going to spoil my niece rotten." She began to ramble, and Jade just got tired of the whole thing and walked away pulling me along to where our tables were. It was time to party.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega-West: Holy cow I'm Hyphenated! Mood: Married**

**Andre Harris: I had a blast at the wedding.**

**Beck Oliver: Congrats guys!**

**Cat Valentine: YAAAAYYYYY!**

**Robbie Shapiro: Everything was great.**

**Andre Harris: Jade look out… Beck told me what he told your girl… Don't break her back Tori.**

**Beck Oliver: LMAO**

* * *

Jade and I had the most AMAZING wedding night. After the small reception, Dad drove us to Hollywood and Vine to the Redbury. The hotel was at the pulse of everything we stood for. It is a legendary hotel where many celebrities stayed. The rooms there were like at least 300 dollars a night, and we were in a suite.

Not that it mattered much; Jade didn't have time to focus, on our room. As soon as we walked in, I blindfolded Jade and led her to the bed. "Sit, and behave." I whispered. She shivered and I smirked as I walked away from her. I went to our bag and grabbed some satin rope. I came around the other side of the bed and unzipped her dress I slipped it off of her shoulders and caressed them and kissed them.

I helped her step out of the dress. Then I led her on to the center of the bed. I took her arms and tied them above her head on the posts of the bed. "If you behave for me, I'll make Mami behave for you." I whispered in her ear, "You know you like a woman on top."

"What?" She asked but I could smell her arousal as I removed the rest of her clothes.

"I can smell you already." I moaned against the skin of her neck. "Mami makes you hot doesn't she?"

She bit her lower lip as I kissed her neck and unhooked her strapless bra and took it off. I hummed as I hovered over her. I pulled her hips up and tucked pillows under her and I could smell her.

I kissed her belly as I kneeled between her legs and began to kiss her thighs. I moaned In anticipation. "Tori I can't behave much longer." She said breathlessly.

My center was burning. "Yes you can, because you know that Mami is coming… she can see him, can't you little Jade." I cooed bringing the Tip of My Mami toy at her entrance.

She gasped as I went in just a little then pulled out… "TORI!"

"Yes?" I said then giggled. "Oh… your little jade is such a good girl. Then I gave little jade a kiss. Then I raked my tongue over her overly sensitive and very erect clit, and took her into my mouth.

She groaned loudly. "Fuck Tori…" I pushed my tongue inside her and worked her over.

"You taste so good babe." I mumbled continued my assault on her body. I reached out to one of the other things I had pulled out was a feather. I started tickle her thighs and her hips

"Tori?" She asked

"No questions," I snapped slapping her thigh. She gasped.

"Ow…" Jade chuckled… "Again."

"Oh I see… " I said purring removing my mouth from her lower lips. Then I positioned Mami at her entrance again, and entered her in one swift movement. I she screamed in surprise at the smack that she got from my hips. "You like to be punished."

I thrusted hungrily, I don't think I could have done it more agonizingly slow. I punished her womanhood mercilessly, and she loved every rough movement. "Oh Tori… God… yess."

"You like that?" I purred and as I thrusted. I took the feather and ran it up on her torso and along her breast. I slowed down a little and shifted my weight so that I could hover over her but continued to thrust. Then I leaned down and kissed her fully swallowing her moans. I was close. My breath hitched in her ear. "Ah… you drive me crazy you know that?"

"God… Tori." her whole body shuddered

I gave a couple more thrusts and I stopped, sliding out of her and lowering her hips to the bed. Then I lay next to her and undid her hands. I kissed her and reached to remove the blindfold. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too babe." She said and sort of wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her deeply. We were like this all night long. We barely slept. Well I passed out once from sheer exhaustion. Then we held each other the rest of the night.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: Yes I am hyphenated… deal with it. Mood: Married**


	14. Danger

**A/N: Filler chapter that adds a little conflict because the girls were too happy. so this had to be done. so review, Next chapter coming soon as soon as I get through the third part of my Examn prep. S.K.**

* * *

**Danger**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: Yes I am hyphenated… deal with it. Mood: Married**

**Beck Oliver: It looks good on you.**

**Tori Vega-West: It does, doesn't it?**

**Jade West-Vega: Hey Walter… Get off the slap and come slap me.**

**Andre Harris: Girl I knew you was freaky**

**Jade West-Vega: ; P**

**Tori Vega-West: Back off Andre…**

I turned my head and took the phone from her hand. We had literally been locked in the room for two whole days. I put both of our phones on the bedside table and turned back to her. I buried my face at the nape of her neck. With a soft moan from Jade, I was ready again. It was like, now that we have permission to do this I was going to do it until I couldn't anymore.

"Do you want to pretend to be a tourist today?" She asked. I stopped and pulled away from her. "Wait why did you stop?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to go out.

"Not right now!" She said exasperated bucking her hips against mine and pulling me down for a kiss. I chuckled into the kiss and buried myself inside her. I worshiped her body I loved seeing her like this, swollen because of me. Is it weird that my pregnant wife turns me on so bad?

Five months and her belly is nice and rounded. Her breasts swollen, which I know not to touch at all because it hurts like a bitch. I lean forward and kiss them and they are hot to the touch. But I dip myself within her over and over eliciting the most decadent moans from her lips.

I sighed my release as she screams it out. Her vaginal walls gripped my mami and I struggle not to collapse on her. "Damn babe. Me tienes loca."

She chuckled then sighed. "What time are we supposed to check out today?"

I looked at the clock and sighed. We have a couple more hours.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Woke up sore as hell after my night with Big Daddy. Mood: Spent**

**Andre Harris: Jade, Damn girl!**

**Jade West: She didn't write what she did to me this morning… Thank god it's summer.**

**Beck Oliver: Lucky Bitch**

**Jade West: Yes I am.**

**Tori Vega: Yes I am.**

* * *

I turned my head to the armchair in the corner of the room where Jade sat with her Laptop on her lap. I sat up holding the covers against me. I was still nude. This is how I was going to stay until I had to get out of bed. Which apparently is now. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She took a deep breath then closed the computer. "Yeah I'm great." She smiled and walked toward the bed. She slid in and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's the baby's name?" I asked, knowing that if I were carrying a child, I'd want to pick the name myself.

"Well, I don't know I want something uniquely us… you know?"

"Yeah." I said and began to drift off to sleep

"This is your baby too… what would you call her?"

"Cadence…" I said dozing. I don't know how long I was asleep before I felt her lips on mine. That woke me right up. "Mmm… what was that for?"

"Why did you choose Cadence?" she said stroking my bare breast. I rolled my eyes in pleasure and I shut them tightly. GOD yes.

"it's what you make me do, when we do what we do…" I moaned when her hand goes lower and plays a little with Mami.

She laughed, " Cadence Vega… nice, how about the middle name?"

"Maggie." I said hoping she'd stop this line of questioning and just keep doing what she is doing to me. Big mistake.

"WHAT?" Jade said pushing me away making sure my eyes opened. "I am NOT naming my child YOUR GIRLFRIEND's name."

I laughed a little "Jade calm down, I just said that because I didn't want to talk anymore. Sorry… you were making me feel so good."

"Tori this is serious."

"I know but she's not here… Cadence will have her middle name when she gets here I promise."

"Well that wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just don't' have that advantage that you do to always have this person on your mind. I understand that everything you do affects her, but I don't feel it for myself."

She stays silent for a little while and she resumes her exploring of my body with her hands. My eyes closed again. "Sofia, Solana, Stephanie…" she kept saying names.

"Something bold and dramatic." I mumbled and fell asleep. I slept better than I had slept in weeks.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: I can't believe this lucky gig! Andre and I just got signed. Mood: Elated!**

** Andre Harris: Yeah Baby!**

** Jade West: I don't like what you have to do…**

** Tori Vega: It's Acting Babe, just for show. It will protect you and me in the long run.**

** Andre Harris: Yeah, It will throw them off the scent.**

** Jade West: You're not famous enough to get bothered.**

** Cat Valentine: What do they have to do?**

* * *

I sighed and looked at my baby. She was still mad at me. I guess I did sell out a little. But I have a baby on the way; I really needed to think about our futures. This advance was going to sit in the bank until it was paid back to the record company for an Album that wasn't even cut yet.

"Babe, we just need to strike a balance between what is real and what is innuendo. " I said coming over to her. "No one will have confirmation that he and I are together, but there will always be a little doubt."

"And If I want to kiss you in the middle of a supermarket I can't" She said with a pout.

"Jade… you don't do that now!" I said.

"Well… I could do it, I could want to do it any time."

I wrapped my arms around my wife and just held her. "Imagine the fun we will have just kind of sneaking around a little." I kissed her neck and she shivered a little.

"Tor, that's not fair. Stop hitting my spots." She said breaking out of my arms.

"We'll come out in a few years, and that will be that. We're just not commenting on things that is all." I said.

"Fine." Jade said with a sigh.

She walked away just as Andre had arrived at our door. We were writing some more songs for the album. We hunkered down in the rec room. We did a fair a mount of work that day and it was around ten pm. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sit down next to m baby.

As I predicted, her mood had changed and she was now ready to watch a show. She was surfing the channels and I slipped in behind her right after Andre left. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. "I love this. It's so nice."

"Yeah, we better enjoy it before we have a screaming little person stealing our sleep." Jade said

I sat with her and just kind of cuddled with her on our couch. She reached for the remote and I allowed her to choose what we would watch even if it was some gory scary thing that I didn't want to see.

She found the Scissoring one, and chuckled. I am such a baby about this movie I don't care how many times I watch it, I still cringe at the wedding scene. "Babe, I can't believe you're still scared of this."

"My tastes in movies aren't going to change because I married you Jade." I mumbled. I jumped at a part of the movie that usually makes Jade giggle, but even she jumped back. She picked up the remote and changes the channel.

"OMG I swore this baby was ready to jump out of my belly. She does not like the scissoring."

I grinned. "My baby… Good girl Cadence!" I said touching Jades definite belly.

Jade stretched leaning back on to me. She took in a breath and kind of groaned. I looked at her with my eyes concerned. "What's wrong mami?" I called her

"I don't know. Ow I'm in pain." I slid out from behind Jade and touched her belly. It was really hard.

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"No… I mean it is too soon Tori, Cadance can't be coming right now."

I groaned and got ready to bolt. "I know baby but peor es nada." Is better to be safe than sorry.

I ran to the closet and got her booties and my shoes and put both of our shoes on. Jade began to cry I don't know if it was from the pain or the fact that our baby was about to evacuate her current home without being ready.

I helped her walked to the car, stopping twice along the way to the car. I sat her down carefully in the passenger seat. Then ran to my side. I started up the car and headed to the hospital.

We waited around in the emergency room for half an hour. My baby cried every time she felt a new contraction. Cadence was definitely trying to get out of there. But luckily Jade's water hadn't broken.

As we waited Dr. Falkner walked into the room and I could see Jade breathe a sigh of relief. "How are you Jade?" She asked.

"It hurts like hell…" She cried

"Let me see what's going on." The Doctor said and felt around Jades tight belly. "Has she been moving at all?" She asked.

Jade shook her head. "Not since this whole thing started."

The doctor reached for the sonic probe mounted on the wall and listened for Cadence's heartbeat. "It's a little fast." She looked at the IV that Jade had and shook her head. "Okay we're gonna give you something to relax your muscles so they stop trying to push her out, and then I can see what your cervix is doing. I se you in a little bit."

She walked out of the room and I sighed. I was scared shitless. I wish I could totally take the hurt from her. Jade began to cry out in pain again as another contraction gripped her.

When dr. Falkner returned she put a syringe into the IV and injected something. Almost instantly Jade got a glazed over look in her eyes. Then the dr. looked down below and felt her cervix. "Okay I think we can do a circlage to keep the baby in your body. I also recommend that you stay in bed rest for a while. At least two weeks to see if she calms down."

We both sighed a deep breath of relief and agreed to get the procedure done.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: It looks like I will be on bed rest till my birthday. Mood: worried**

* * *

**Glossary**

**1. Me tienes Loca- You drive me crazy**

**2. Peor es nada- (lit) Nothing is worse. What I meant to say was, it's better safe than sorry.**


	15. Birthday

**A/N: Sorry this has taken forever. but what can I say... I am a moody artist that writes on a whim... and has to study for exams and mother three children alone. cut me some slack your death threats are nothing if my kids don't get a meal on the table. or if i don't have money to pay for the internet connection that brings you my wonderful stories. Be patient with me. I am also an artist, which sometimes means that my muse wants to do other things, and usually I let her so you can be angry with me... or you can pay me and then I give you what you want. No i haven't given up on this story... and I am so sorry this chapter is full of the drama that has been building up. I often have a harder time with the dramatic which is probably why my moods have not been with this story for a while... but it was in my schedule for me to write this week so here it is. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Birthday**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: It looks like I will be on bed rest till my birthday. Mood: worried**

**Tori Vega-West: Don't worry baby**

**Jade West-Vega: I can't help it. I'm stuck in a bed waiting for Cadence to move.**

**Cat Valentine: Poke her!**

* * *

Jade has been driving me up the fucking wall. I love my baby dearly, but geez. I dropped down on the couch in exhaustion. I haven't been able to put pen to pad to work on the song that Andre wants me to write. All I can think about is Jade and Cadence.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. I groaned, the freaking thing has a cracked screen. Jade threw it across the room when I answered a text while I was supposed to be watching TV with her. I sighed and checked the text.

**Andre: Is it safe to come?**

**Me: Yeah… Jade's asleep for now.**

**Andre: You don't sound too sure.**

**Me: I'm not, but come over anyway. I miss you.**

"TORI!" I jumped.

"Fuck…" I whispered and headed to the bedroom yet again.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said as I came into the room. I rolled my eyes, mind you she doesn't really need me to help her to the bathroom. She just can't stay upright for a long time.

"So… go! What are you planning on doing? Jumping jacks?" I yelled… I didn't mean to but I am tired.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Excuse me for carrying your offspring like a parasite in my body. Why do I even bother trying to keep her in there. I should do freaking jumping Jacks." She sat up in the bed then stood up.

My eyes widened. "You didn't have to keep her. If I recall you weren't even gonna tell me about her!"

She got right in front of my face. The hurt in her eyes was there briefly and it went away quickly replaced by anger. Jade brought back her hand and brought it across my face.

I stood there in shock. She had never hit me before. It didn't hurt my face as much as my heart. I stepped back. Mierda… her eyes refocused and all anger turned to horror and she reached out for me. I moved back again and she ran her fingers through her brown hair. I walked out into the living room.

Just as I got there, Andre was at the door. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure she didn't leave a mark and I opened the door. "Hey!" I said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"What's happening muchacha? Andre said coming inside. He continued babbling about something or other. I was still reeling from the blow to my heart. Yes I was out of line, but so was she. We were supposed to be together in this.

I stopped when I realized Andre had asked me something and was waiting for a response. I looked at him and blinked. "Do you wanna just get out of here Dre?"

"Uh... okay." I grabbed my Jacket and headed out to Andre's car.

I didn't really want to talk and he seemed to understand because he didn't say anything while he drove until he stopped at a teen club down town. "You need to just relax. Come on, lets just shut up and dance."

I smirked weakly and got out of the car. I danced all night with my best friend. There was a little flash out of the corner of my eye. I didn't think anything of it. I just lay my head on Andre's shoulder "She hit me Dre." I said after a while during a slow dance.

"Why?"

"Because I accused her of not wanting Cadence in the first place so it was her choice to be on bed rest now."

"You deserved that." He said.

I chuckled "She's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do. She threw my phone and shattered the glass, Sure I can afford another one… but It wasn't my fault I had to text you back about work."

"Women… " Was all he said and I smiled at him and hugged him to me. That's why he was my best friend. "Tor, you need to go home and make sure Jade is okay. She's pregnant Tor, it's like PMS times 10. She's also sixteen and can't leave her bed, she can't be with her wife… I thought you'd sympathise."

I sighed, "Yeah I know."

"You wanna go home now?" I nodded and we walked out arm in arm.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega-West: I'm sorry. Mood- Apologetic**

**Cat Valentine: It's okay! : ) Wait… what did you do?**

**Beck Oliver: uh oh.**

**Jade West-Vega: We're gonna have to remove the hyphenates…**

**Tori Vega–West: Why? I'm sorry!**

**Jade West: I'm sorry too… but I was thinking about your contract. It would be better while we're closeted not to hyphenate… that is all.**

* * *

I walked into our bedroom for the first time in about two days, for something other than dressing and bringing Jade her meals. She put down her phone then rubbed a hand over her belly. "I'm lonely." She said softly.

I smiled and came to her and held her to me. "I miss you too."

"This sucks you know… like I thought that I'd be able to enjoy this honeymoon period with you before the baby came. Instead I'm stuck alternating between a bed and a couch for a little variety. I'm going insane."

I kissed her temple, and just held her. She reached out and touched where her hand had hit me. Luckily the only mark it left was internal and not external she placed a kiss on my cheek, then she kissed my chin, and whispered "I'm so sorry just before capturing my lips with hers. And the burning for her began, but I couldn't pull away from her. I didn't want her to feel rejected, but I was really frustrated. How is it that I went from getting some almost every day, to getting nothing at all.

I pulled away. "Jade… I have to… just…" I said detangling her hands from my hair.

She whimpered. "Tori, I neeeeed you." She said elongating her need.

"I need you too, and you know that, you can feel that. I just… we can't" I said. "Can we think about something else?"

"ugh…"

"I know…" I said taking a deep breath. "what do you want for your birthday?"

"Sex."

"Jade…"

"You asked me what I wanted." She answered turning on the TV.

"Okay, but that's what you want right now." I answer.

"That is what I always want Tori, or have you forgotten?" She answered stopping on E!

"No I haven't…" I stated.

"You used to always have sex. How is it that you can take this so easy. Are you seeing someone when you're gone?"

"When I'm gone?" I asked. "I'm usually in the living room."

"Well, what is it now? How do you do this…" she trails off as she is focusing on the Television.

I turned my head and there was a pic of me and Andre dancing that night I left the house. We looked really close and my head was tucked in the crook of his neck. "What the Fuck Vega?"

"New Lance records artists Andre Harris and Victoria Vega look mighty chummy at a teen club. Could there be a romance in the air?" The announcer was saying.

I hit my hand to my head and shook it. "When was that Tori?"

"The night you hit me. I was telling him what happened in that picture." I said looking away from the stupid gossip show.

"That is not cool Tor." She stated, "I'm never gonna be cool with this type of display…"

"We weren't putting on a show, we were dancing and I was crying and he was holding me like any friend would." I defended.

"He, likes you." She stated… and I know she is right.

"He'll get over it." I stated

She sighed, "Just be careful babe."

I was so glad she didn't blow this out of proportion. I appreciated that effort so I came closer and kissed her. She looked at me and smiled. "I like that reaction."

I smiled back. "you do? you should try that more often then."

"Doesn't stop me from getting jealous though." She stated wrapping her arms around my neck.

"All you have to do is trust me."

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Nancy's 17 today! Happy birthday Babe! Mood: Happy**

**Jade West: Don't call me Nancy…**

**Andre Harris: What you doing for our birthday?**

**Jade West: Sex!**

**Tori Vega: Babe Really?**

**Jade West: Yes**

**Tori Vega: SMDH**

**Andre Harris: LOL**

**Beck Oliver: ; )**

**Cat Valentine: : O**

* * *

I heard a little music coming from our bedroom. Something like a Latin rift from a guitar. I followed it . There she sat on our bed. She was naked and waiting. She smiled when she saw me and signaled for me to come closer. My mami was straining at my pants yes I want to, but Jade was making it hard for me to abstain.

I walked over to her and stroked her cheek. "Happy birthday." I stated

She smiled, at me. "The doctor said, that I could try, just for today, and see how that makes me feel. We've been good, I just…"

She didn't need to say anymore I kissed her and lay her back on the bed. She hums in pleasure as my hands massage her hips and thighs. I bring my mouth to the nape of her neck and I lick and nip at it. I torture her very sensitive nipple she can barely respond to what I am saying. And she just rolls with me and holds on to me. She shivered against me as I moved to the left breast. And she moaned louder.

"I Love you Jade, I love you, I need you." I said looking down at her.

She smiled and kissed my lips. "I'm sorry I have been such a gank. I never want to go back to that again. I'm sorry."

"Shhh." I said looking down at her swollen belly. I got down on my knees and kissed it loved on it. She smiled, then brought me up to kiss her. "It's your birthday… You're my woman, I'll give you everything you want."

I continue my assault on her body. "Just perfect. " I whispered. Her response was more animated. She seemed to sense that I needed this not to be about me. I needed it to be about us. I removed my underwear where mami begged to be liberated. I hovered over her and slipped my hips between her thighs. And with a maddeningly slow kiss I entered her.

I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I moaned as we moved together. I ground my hips against hers, surprised at how easily I was able to accommodate our daughter. " Tell me you don't want me to stop." I whispered.

"Don't stop." She whispered

" Oh Jade, you drive me wild." I said getting close. She bit her lower lip. Then she just rolls with me, getting really down and dirty with me. "I just love to hear you say it, it makes your girl feel good." I purr into her ear as I increase my speed, tough I am trying to be as gentle as I can. If she only knew how lost I would be without her. She laughs softly as she lets her eyes roll back in the back of her head and a long moan escapes her lips.

I slow down and barely move, Now I am really good at controlling my extra appendage. "Do you wanna ride?" I asked her She nodded and moved so that she was on top. She rode me hard. My hips bucked as I started to feel myself pulsate inside her. "GOD, Tor… yes." She said and I started to get worried. But jade was just trying to release a frustration that she's been carrying for the past three weeks.

"Tell me you don't want me to stop." She whispers to me.

"Oh Please don't stop… more." I moaned

She giggled as I released myself. "your face is so cute when you're cumming." She says softly as she curls herself around her round belly on her side. "Ugh it's getting so hard to get comfortable."

"Ugh I'm sorry baby, I wish I could take the burden for you." I mumbled stroking her belly.

She glared at me, "you do have a uterus you know."

I laughed, "The day you figure out how to get me pregnant, then we will have that conversation."

Her jaw drops, then she turned away from me mumbling something about my over achieving clit. I kissed her neck. "Leave me alone, "

"Babe…" I said holding her close. "I'm big Papi… you know my over achieving nub makes you so wet."

"Whatever." She said turning away from me.

"Happy birthday Jade." I whispered. Her only answer was a groan of and the bed was wet. "Holy shit." I said

"I feel like something just popped inside me." She said as I went on my knees.

"That's because something did." I said getting off of the bed and I reached for one of our phones. "Dad?" I said once the voice answered on the other line.

* * *

**Status Update **

**Tori Vega: Change of plans… Party canceled. Mood: Worried**

**Andre Harris: What's up?**

**Tori Vega: Jade's water broke. On our way to the hospital.**

**Cat Valentine: I am coming over.**

**Robbie Shapiro: So are Rex and I**

**Cat Valentine: I swear to God Robbie I'm going to throw that thing in a woodchipper. LEAVE HIM AT HOME**

**Robbie Shapiro: Fine**

**Tori Vega: Yeah Rob that would be a good idea, Rex might loose his life if he comes.**

**Andre Harris: I'm going too.**

**Beck Oliver: I'll be there…**

**Tori Vega: Thanks guys.**

* * *

My dad rushed to our house to get us. I had dressed in something anything and I don't think I finished. But we got in the car and we prayed, because Jade was barely 26 weeks into this pregnancy. This was too soon. I knew we shouldn't have done it.

Once we got to the hospital, Dad took a glimpse of my half dressed state, and blushed a violent puce. I pulled down on my nightshirt shirt. I didn't care that I wasn't wearing a bra, or make up or anything, I just had to get Jade to the hospital. Now I was self-conscious. "Want me to go get you some clothes?"

"Yeah, please dad… Just anything, if you get some of Jades things she won't mind."

"oh yes I would, I don't want you looing better than me in my own clothes Vega." She said between her contraction.

"Jade, Hush."

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Waiting for Cadence… waiting is a BITCH. Mood: OUCH**

**Andre Harris: oh man! I hope she is okay**

**Cat Valentine: Who?**

**Robbie Shapiro: The baby!**

**Cat Valentine: Owwie. : (**

* * *

It was all a blur. I collapsed in the rocking chair inside the birthing room after they got Jade settled in the bed. I watched them hook her up to the monitors and set her up with a cool little epidural machine. They gave her the push button kind. I was grateful, because I don't know how I could explain her screaming at me that this was all my fault while in the throws of a major contraction.

Once the nurse left, Joanne and Mom walked into the room. Joanne went directly to her daughter. Mom came over to me and held me tightly. "You're about to become a parent." Mom whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Your life is going to be so different, I wish you weren't going through this so young."

"I'm just… I'm tired… I wish we had gotten more sleep before this happened. Do you think Jade will get to sleep?"

"I don't know honey?" We looked at Jade, she had her eyes closed.

I put my head down on her shoulder again and she holds me for a while and more people walk into the room. All of our friends. They are chattering and laughing and brought all sorts of goodies for Jade whom was not at all happy.

Wave after wave of people came. Every half an hour a nurse would come in and check. Cadence definitely had to come out, but I think they were stalling as much as possible. Finally about two o'clock in the morning. Jade started to moan in her sleep. The nurses came in to check. They had emptied out the bag of waters the whole way about a half an hour before, now the pain was more frequent she refused to hit the button more than once every six hours so the epidural was starting to wear out.

I pressed the call bell and turned on the light waking Joanne who had stayed with us in the room. I kissed Jade's forehead "Babe… You okay? You want a boost?"

"NO…" She whined just as the nurse walked in.

We knew the drill and we adjusted. "Okay little girl, we're ready." A little thrill ran through me as she left the room to get the rest of the people. Joanne took residence by Jade's head, and I stood back a little so that I could see. The sound of the baby heart monitor was turned off and it was moved out of the way so that I could coach Jade through. Jade was so close, I could see Cadence's hair. "All right Jade… When you feel the next contraction I want you to push."

Then the whole process of counting began. "That's it babe push! Her head is almost out." Jade pushed, and slowly our daughter emerged, a perfect pink bundle silent and asleep. "Oh my god…" I said watching as my daughter was taken quickly into the incubator and plugged on to ventilators to do her breathing for her.

"Is she okay?" I asked. The nurses shook their heads. I cried. I went over to Jade and kissed her. Then I walked over to where they were cleaning Cadence up.

I just stared at her; she was so tiny and almost translucent. "Hey there beautiful." I said to her, Cadence did not respond. "You will be out of here soon okay baby? You and your mommy will be just fine.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Scared Chizzless. I hope my baby's okay. Hell of a birthday gift. Mood: Motherly**

* * *

**Glossary**

**Muchcha- young girl.**


	16. Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: well here it is.. an update on little baby Cadence Vega. our girls have hit a bit of a snag... Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Scared Chizzless. I hope my baby's okay. Hell of a birthday gift. Mood: Motherly**

**Andre Harris: How is she doing.**

**Tori Vega: Better, I can't wait till she is big enough to take home.**

* * *

Jade and I went home a few days later. It was hard for us to leave Cadence at the hospital but Jade had to rest. "Babe," I said coming into the nursery. She was staring at the wall she had painted. "She'll be just fine, I promise."

She turned her head to me and snapped. "You can't promise me that."

I sighed, "Jade… She's my baby too. I have to believe she'll be okay."

"It's different for you." She mumbled. "Do you know that our daughter is moody and demanding?" she asked turning to me. I just stood there and shook my head. "I do, I know her. I felt her. She is also apparently in a rush and independent."

I sighed and came to my wife and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "I do know that she's a fighter," I whispered. "I know that her will is stronger than any of us can fathom. She's here, four days strong and getting better."

"This is all my fault…" She moaned, a sob escaping her lips.

"You can't blame yourself… You asked the doctor…"

"And he warned me that this would happen." She whispered.

I sighed and squeezed her tighter. I walked with her to our bed. "Please lay down and rest," I stated. "We are gonna need you to be strong."

Jade lay on our bed and turned her back to me. I ran my fingers through her hair and she shrugged my hands away. I sighed and lay with her for a bit. After a while I just stood up and walked down to the studio.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: I have to leave… I don't wanna leave. Mood: Torn**

**Jade West: It's a promo tour… It's only two weeks we'll be fine**

* * *

No we would not be fine. I looked over at my brooding bride, punishing herself for our daughter's condition and I sighed. It's been a month and I had to get back to work before school started. I walked up to her and ran my fingers through her black hair.

She shrugged me off and walked around Cadence's incubator. Cadence looked stronger and I was glad but I really didn't want to leave, because of her… and because Jade hadn't really talked to me in weeks. I can't leave her like that, without knowing that she will be okay, that she's not woken up one morning and decided that all of this we are going through is not worth the struggle.

I sighed and looked at the little baby and talked to her instead. "Hey baby girl. Mamá se tiene que ir. But I'll be back home soon and I'll come straight to you cause you're my heart. Te quiero mucho."

"Would you like to hold her before you go?" I heard from behind me and I kind of jumped. I turned to her nurse. She was hot as hell… a Latina so she understood everything I said.

"Can I?" I asked her. Jade scowled but pressed her lips together. I looked at her then back at the nurse. "Can her mom go first? She has been dying to since the day she was born."

"Of course… Mom's gonna try to breast feed today… I just thought you had to leave." The nurse said.

Jade's face transformed from the scowl, to complete elation, she was gonna get to be Cadence's mom. "Tor, you hold her… I wanna spend a lot of time with he after." Jade said.

I smiled and sat in the rocking chair next to the incubator. My daughter plugged with all sorts of tubes was handed to me. They had taken her feeding tube out and she was eating from a bottle like a champ so to day she was gonna get to feed from Jade. She had been pumping and had gotten to the point she was producing four ounces from each breast, though the baby only really ate four ounces at a time.

I wanted to be able to snuggle with her, but the IV's and vent really got in the way. But she is gaining a lot of weight. I am gonna miss things about her that I am not sure I want to miss. I sigh and I start to hum to her. Then she open her eyes to look at me. Still not focusing but she responded. "I can't wait to hear your pipes." I whispered to her. "They are probably amazing, because Mommy's voice is phenomenal, and mama isn't to bad herself." I smiled as her eyes crossed while she tried to focus on me.

I looked up and the nurse had a sweet smile looking at us. and I couldn't help but smile back. Jade was just so anxious to get a hold of the baby. "Your turn mommy." I said smiling at my wife as I stood from the rocking chair.

The nurse moved to help Jade with the infant and to get her ready for a feeding. I stood back and watch and caught a glimpse of André waiting for me just outside of the NICU. I kiss my wife and daughter goodbye. I linger over Jade's lips just a little while, I whisper to her. "Te amo… "I'll miss you guys every day."

"Love you too…" she said not looking at me. My heart broke because it felt insincere. Then she looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry, about how I have been, but you have to believe I love you."

I feel hot tears sting my eyes and I smile in relief. I wave good-bye and head out of the door toward André.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Up early in day one of the press tour… Good Morning America! Mood: tired**

**Cat Valentine: I forgot to go to sleep!**

**Robbie Shapiro: Cat… we were too busy to sleep.**

**Cat Valentin: Robbie!**

**Andr****é**** Harris: Ewww… Too early in the morning for this. I'm here with you Tor.**

**Beck Oliver: You're gonna rock that morning concert.**

* * *

We stood in the warm indoor stage on GMA. Playing our song. Between segments and segways. I had a blast and was geeked that I got to meet Robin Roberts and George Stephanopulous. They are like my favorite News personalities. I love GMA. But damn if I wasn't tired as hell I hope I didn't say anything stupid.

When it was our turn they walked over to us and started asking Andre a bunch of questions. Well they asked both of us. but I kinda hung back a little. "Tori," Robin said getting my attention. "There are some rumors flying around that you are a girl in love."

My eyebrows shoot up and I looked at André then back at Robin. "Rumors? I didn't know I was that relevant." I said with a chuckle totally avoiding the question.

"The song you wrote, 'The heart of me' evokes some serious emotion of a girl in love."

I smiled, "I wrote that for a friend of mine… she just gave birth to a baby girl and she was telling me how in love she was with her. She was premature, so she's devastated and wracked with guilt about it."

"Well that is a wonderful song will you play it for us?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I answered and looked at André and he starts to play.

* * *

**Status update**

**Tori Vega: Going out with my bestie… miss my girls big time. Mood: homesick**

**Jade West: We miss you too.**

**Tori Vega: how is she?**

**Jade West: Same**

* * *

André came into my room and flopped on my bed next to me. We were dressed to kill but I was sprawled out on my bed. He went on his elbow and looked at me. "Let's go." He whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"They aren't gonna let us in, we are underage… and not famous enough." I said finally sitting up. That little gesture had bothered me a little more than I would like to say, because I actually wanted it to happen. I miss my wife… Like miss her.

"Let's just try, I mean we're already at the Standard, how hard could it be to get to the top of it there are only three more floors."

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. I got up put of bed and headed out of the room toward the elevators. André took my hand and led me into the elevator intertwining our fingers and I kinda snuggled up to him a little. There was a flash as soon as we got out on the club floor at the top.

There were a few photographers there and I kind of looked around. There were no event announcements or anything. "Hey come on guys, we're just trying to hang out." André said and led me through the doors.

The host at the entrance smiled at us and just let us in. Didn't bother to card us or anything. But we were provided with bracelets that stated we were not old enough to drink as soon as we walked in. Well I guess that answered my question. "Wow."

"You're a celebrity baby." André stated with a smirk. I smiled as we walked hands linked to a back table.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: I'm finally going home!**

**Jade West: yay…**

**Tori Vega: WTF Jade?**

**Jade West: You sure looked like you had a ball with your "friend" Andr****é**

**Andr****é**** Harris: DO NOT drag me into this. I am your friend too.**

* * *

I walked into my home to find my insane wife was not there, or maybe she was asleep. Everything was quiet. My heart thumped because she is so unpredictable I just didn't know what all of that meant. She hadn't answered my texts or phone calls and I was afraid something awful had happened.

I sighed when I saw that Cadence's things were intact… not that it meant anything, because Cadence is in the hospital. I walked to our room, there she was. Passed out on the bed with a history text book open and her head on it. School had started a few days before.

I reached out and touched her hair softly. I leaned in and kissed her cheek effectively waking her. She startled awake her blue eyes not focusing on me. "Oh my God… This is so not sexy." Jade said sitting up and tossing her drooled on history book to the floor. "That's your book by the way."

I laughed, "okay."

" I wanted to get all pretty for you when you got here." She said looking me over. "I wanted to apologize for being so moody in my own special way." She added with a smirk. "You look hot."

I chuckled. "You're horny as hell aren't you?" I asked.

"So are you." She said a s she placed her hand where Mami was sure to greet her. a few seconds later. "Yes… you are." She leaned forward as she stroked Mami through the fabric of my pants. My wife did wonderful things to me that night… but mierda if we didn't forget… things like this came with concequencias.

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: WTF VEGA?! Mood: Pukey**

* * *

**Glossary**

**Mamá se tiene que ir- Momma has to go  
**

**Te quiero mucho- I love you so much  
**

**Concequencias- consequences  
**


	17. Back To School

**A/N: so totally didn expect to be the end. but it is... it is short and sweet and maybe there will be a sequel like the other one but right now I don't see it. convince me if you want one.- Enjoy! S.K.**

* * *

**Back to school**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West: WTF VEGA?! Mood: Pukey.**

**Tori Vega: No… nonononono. Jade please no.**

**Beck Oliver: Tori can't keep it in your pants.**

**Jade West: Shut UP!**

**Tori Vega: SHUT UP!**

**Andre Harris: Tori… no…**

* * *

I paced outside of the bathroom as Jade took that pregnancy test. What were we thinking? We had one premature child we were seventeen. We didn't need this right now. I heard a shout coming from the bathroom and the door opened. She didn't say a word; she practically bulldozed me and straddled me and kissed me as I fell backward on to the bed. "So it's negative?" I asked.

"I took three just to make sure." She said. "I must have had food poisoning."

I smiled up at my elated wife. Today was a good day; we were going to see if our three month old could finally come home. Jade leaned down and kissed me, lingering on my lips as her hands roamed lower. "Hay amor, we just got out of a scare."

"We have condoms, I have an IUD, we're covered." She said again as she removed her shirt. Who was I to say no to that. Maybe it's the latina in me.

Needless to say, we got to school late. I mean third period late. Just in time to make it to Sikowitz class. Dios mío, this could actually has happened a lot this year. Jade drives me to distraction. "Tor…" Jade said and I snapped to attention I hadn't realized that I had drifted into my own thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU, have to pick a partner for our senior project for this class." Jade said pointedly expressing the you. I was supposed to pick her. I know I was but I hesitated and she was getting mad.

"I'll be your partner Ja—" Sinjin started but was quickly interrupted.

"NO!" My irate spouse said to the waifish boy and turned back to me.

"Jade, would you like to be my partner?" I said as if I were proposing marriage to her.

She smiled and leaned forward to claim my lips. "Jade, Kiss your bride on your own time." Sikowitz stated.

"You gave us a free period, this is my own time." Jade retorted.

"Oh… Touché!" Sikowitz answered and went on around the room sipping his coconut. I didn't know it was a free period and I looked at Jade who was looking down at her phone.

She smiled really big, one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen on her face and she turned the phone to me. I smiled. The text read: **DISCHARGE**

* * *

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega-West: She's finally here! Now what do I do. Mood: Clueless**

**Jade West-Vega: Babe go to sleep… What's next is you and I don't get any sleep.**

**Andre Harris: Hey Uncle Andre's coming over**

**Cat Valentine: Yay.**

**Beck Oliver: Congrats guys.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Mastle tov.**

* * *

The next day. I sat in the rocking chair in Cadence's room while Jade slept. I hummed her a song while her eyes searched my face. She liked it when I sang and just stared curiously at me as I did so. "Your Mommy sings really pretty too." I whispered to her.

"What's her middle name Tori?" Jade said from the adjoining doorway sleep still in her voice.

"I don't know… That was all you." I said and smiled down at my baby girl.

"I wanted something, but now that I see her eyes… but I don't want to give up the name that I picked." She rambled.

I stood and kissed her softly handing Cadance to her. "What is the name?"

"I liked Zofia, with a "Z" it's unique right? It means wisdom." She said and I looked at Cadence waiting for the other name. "The other one is Skye. because of her eyes…"

I looked at her, "Your eyes." I raised my brows deep in thought and looked at the baby. "Cadence Zofia Skye Vega… Sounds good to me."'

Jade smiled, "Yeah… that sounds great." Just then there was a knock at the door. The grandmothers were at the door. Mami took baby girl out of Jade's arms and told us we should go take a nap. Joanne had brought some food for us.

"You better rest up this weekend," Joanne stated to Jade and I. We're here to help, but soon you're on your own."

Jade and I watched the whirlwind that was the grandmas. Joanne turned us around and sent us to our room. Jade and I looked at each other and smiled. "I guess it's nap time." I stated.

"You already let me nap… I'm not sleepy." Jade said with a seductive smile as she locked the Nanny door to Cadence's bedroom and walked to our bed pulling her night gown over her head. "I could think of more fun things to do."

A slow grin came to my lips and I locked our main bedroom door. I kicked off my jeans and pulled off my shirt as Jade threw some pillows on the bottom of the door to muffle our sounds. "Oh yeah, I'm game."

* * *

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: I have everything that I could ever want. Welcome to the world Cadence Zofia Skye Vega. Mood: Contented**

* * *

**End**


End file.
